


Lost & Guilty

by AoifeCross



Category: B.A.P, Block B, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangles, Lust, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Night Stands, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeCross/pseuds/AoifeCross
Summary: Hyungwon screwed it up for the both of them. He was never supposed to say those three words. They were never supposed to touch lips.What they had was never supposed to be anything more than just teammates who liked having sex together.Now Wonho was becoming obsessed with the thought of him. He couldn't let that happen. Not when he made a promise to never fall in love again. Not when his heart belonged to someone else.





	1. A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first fan fic ever and I honestly don't know what I'm doing lol  
> This whole idea just came to me all of a sudden and I just wrote it down and decided to put it here. Hopefully it's ok and you guys like it! 
> 
> I'm making this up as I go and the storyline could honestly go anywhere. Once I figure out where the whole story is going I might update the summary and tags..
> 
> Please leave a comment about what you think, I always enjoy some friendly criticism to my writing so I can improve. Or you can comment things you like and things you don't like so I can see what more I should put into the story and what I shouldn't lol I'm not the best writer so be gentle with the comments :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~~

**3:34AM**

The cement walls and floors looked old and dirty from the years of neglect. The one small window in the back of the room reflected the neon signs that hung outside the nearby stores and motels. You could hear the rustling of people walking back and forth from the streets and the music from the nearby karaoke rooms. You could hear the shouting of cursing and drunken slurs of people coming out of the underground bars from that very same apartment building.

Clothes and shoes were spread out on the floor alongside the bags and wrappers from old snacks and old fast food eaten a couple days prior. It’s a miracle he hasn’t seen ants or cockroaches. Empty bottles of whiskey and vodka lay and stood throughout the room. Sure he knows he has a drinking problem, but is he going to fix it? Not likely. Not anytime soon. The room smelled of alcohol and mustiness from that night’s affair. The one light bulb hanging in the middle of the cramped room flickered; illuminating the little space he called home.

_Damn it, I just bought a new light bulb._

He crossed his legs as he lay on the one mat in the middle of the room, looking towards his side where a body huddled closer next to him. The body covered by his blanket, only unveiled the boy’s orange hair barely visible. He took another puff of his cigarette in between his fingers and then looked up to the ceiling; distracted by the noise he called music coming from his earphones. Yet the music wasn’t enough to block out the banging, the shouts, the crying, and wrestling that came from next door.

He sighed and turned up the volume of the heavy punk music, now blasting through his eardrums. He knew one day he would go deaf from it since this was a constant thing he did.

Sure he knew most likely the neighbors next to him would probably kill each other one day from all the fights they constantly have, but will he do something about it to stop it? Most likely not. It’s not his problem after all.

Lying like this was nice. His lips twitched into a smirk, remembering the moans and noises his partner had just made only a couple of minutes before he fell asleep next to him. The positions he made his partner get in, the curves he got to touch as he fucked the hell out of him. And now he was having his smoke, as he laid bare-chested in his briefs, while he blocked out the world.

It’s not everyday you get a call from an old friend inviting you to have a drink only to end up having great sex. Sure it was post-breakup sex for his old friend but it was fine for him. It had been awhile since he’s had good sex like that and he was hoping for more later on.

It was then when his thoughts and music were interrupted from a buzz, as his phone lit up. The message he soon read on the screen only got him dreading the rest of the night.

 

**[Sent from: Shownu, 3:37AM]**

You have another job. Meet at base in 15.

 

_Great._

 

**[Sent to: Shownu, 3:37AM]**

Make the new guy do it.

 

He needed a break, especially after that night.

 

**[Sent from: Shownu, 3:38AM]**

He’s busy with another job. Meet in 14.

 

 

_Damn it. This time this job better be fun or else Shownu and Minhyuk are going to hear it from me._

 

He got up and started changing into his leather-fitted pants and sleeveless white shirt. After heading into the even smaller room he called a bathroom, barely fitting a small sink, toilet and showerhead, he was washed up enough to be ready.

Looking at himself in the mirror he slicked back his hair with some gel. The blue dye that once covered his whole head of hair was now only visible on the mere tips of what was now blonde. The piercing on his left eyebrow was clear to see now that his hair was out of his face.

He walked back into the room where the boy lay in his blankets and grabbed the leather jacket that had been lying on the floor next to him.

Before heading out he took a receipt he found on the ground only to leave it as a note for his partner still asleep in bed.

 

Got a job to do. Lock up when you leave.

\- Wonho


	2. A Sweet Glass of Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter, I tried to focus more on some character development for other characters in the story to kinda introduce them. It's not much but I think it's ok for now. :)

Shownu glared as Wonho stepped into the dark lit room, his face already drawing an annoyed expression when he glanced his way.

 

“You’re late,” Shownu calls out behind his desk.

 

“Yeah, well you ruined my night, so I took my sweet-ass time walking over here. Deal with it,” Wonho snaps back, making himself comfortable in one of the leather chairs in the room.

 

As soon as Shownu was about to stand, he felt Kihyun’s hand hold onto his shoulder. Kihyun already knew the ugly argument or more like ugly fight that was about to begin if he didn’t hold him down.

 

Wonho noticed his reaction to his reply and glanced back at the couple on the other side of the desk. Kihyun stood behind Shownu’s chair and glared at Wonho.

 

_Don’t make me put you in your place._

As if he read his mind, Wonho smirked.

 

_Go ahead and try._

One of these days Wonho knew he and Kihyun were going to get tangled into a bloody mess. Of course, Wonho would blame Kihyun for it, since he was always meddling into his business whenever Shownu and he would have their talks together.

 

Wherever Shownu went, Kihyun was there. These two were inseparable.

 

If Shownu had a meeting to go to, Kihyun would follow. If Shownu went onto the battlefield for a mission himself, Kihyun would be there as his backup. It wasn't that Shownu needed the protection, it was Kihyun’s way of making sure what was his was protected and safe. To him, he needed to be there to make sure his Shownu was well, and the only one who could make sure of that was Kihyun himself.

 

It made Wonho sick. He was tired of always seeing the two lovebirds together since it wasn’t always for business meetings. Wonho had caught them several times in some of their more “intimate” moments. In the office, in the hallway, outside the building, hell even during missions where they both came along.

 

Although people would think with Shownu’s firmness, intimidating appearance, and leader position of their organization, he’d be the one initiating all this “intimacy” out in the open. But it wasn’t at all like that. Kihyun was the one in full control over Shownu. While people only would see Shownu’s business face, Kihyun would bring out all the other faces behind that exterior. If anyone could bring the cold-hearted man to his knees it was Kihyun.

 

Yet although Shownu was weak against Kihyun, Kihyun too was weak against Shownu. He needed him just as much as Shownu needed Kihyun in his life.

 

Shownu was what he lived for; it was he who saved him long ago when he didn’t have a reason to live for anymore. When his whole world crumbled and there seemed no escape other than the one bullet in the only gun he owned at that time, it was Shownu who stopped him. He found him in his worst of moments and brought him into the organization to help him. It was then where Shownu made him feel like he had a new home, a new reason to live for.

 

Shownu knew this. He knew Kihyun needed him to keep himself alive. He wanted to feel wanted, to feel needed. It was something normal just like any human would want to feel like, but Kihyun was sensitive and he needed it more than others. Shownu wanted to make him feel the way he deserved to feel…loved.    

 

So it never bugged Shownu to have him there always by his side. Instead, he loved it. He needed him just as much as Kihyun needed him. Kihyun always put him on track, helped him keep focus on the mission, kept him from blowing up and keep him calm. It’s not a surprise to hear that Wonho has put him on the edge before. With two feuding personalities it would only make sense and if it weren’t for Kihyun, well let’s just say one of them was going to end up with more than a bloody nose.

 

That's where Shownu and Wonho were alike and that’s how Kihyun kept them separated and different. Shownu had Kihyun to keep him grounded and Wonho didn’t have anyone for that.

 

“So what’s this new job you got for me?” Wonho asks as he places his feet on top of Shownu’s desk.

 

As much as Shownu wanted to scold him he ignores it and replies, “Minhyuk was able to make a deal for us with a big client this time. He told me that the client had stated it was Mr. Kwon himself who recommended him to come to us.”

 

Wonho, who had at first seemed disinterested and bored, straightened up in his chair as he heard the mentioning of Mr. Kwon’s name.

 

He had every reason to now be interested. After all, Mr. Kwon or better known in the crime world as G-Dragon was the head boss of their whole organization. He was the one who created this whole hit men organization in the first place after he entered the underground and dark side of the city. It later on turned huge and he discovered a whole market to his services. Now he led over a dozen crime sub-organizations in the country, theirs included. Mr. Kwon was whom Shownu answered to, while Wonho answered to Shownu.

 

The fact that it was Mr. Kwon’s recommendation to go to them was both a huge honor and a huge burden since the expectations for their work would be high. Shownu would be the one judged by his group’s work so the pressure was heavy on him, while it was only a sweet glass of fun for Wonho that he couldn’t wait to put his hands on.

 

“Will you look at that? Mr. Kwon is finally giving us some more action to do in this boring ass city,” he gave a wicked smile at the thought of his new mission. “So what’s the mission he wants ME to specifically take care of?”

 

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling a bit more excited now since I’m sure you’ll like it when you hear this. You’ve heard of Mr. Yang, right?”

 

“Mr. Yang? You mean that drug dealer who practically owns half of the underground market in the city? Since when does he need people like us to do his dirty work? Doesn’t he have his own people for that?”

 

“Well seems like this job is a little too big for his own people to handle. He needs ‘professional’ help,” Shownu eyes Wonho with a smile, amused by his own words.

 

Wonho smiles in return, “Well then who do I have to kill for our Mr. Yang?”

 

Kihyun, who has stayed silent for the whole conversation then places a file in front of Wonho and responds, “It’s Mr. Yang’s new rival who’s been trying to run him out of business recently. We’re unsure of some details, but what Hyungwon was able to retrieve from his sources is that he goes by Youngjae. Hyungwon couldn’t figure out the source of where he was getting his new supply of drugs into the country, which was one of the things Mr. Yang wanted to know, but he did figure out where his main base is or seems to be.”

 

Wonho flipped through the file, while Shownu finished Kihyun’s speech, “With that information, your job is to find him and take him out. It won’t be easy for just you to go alone into this. Minhyuk made that very clear, so he asked me to contact another team for help.”

 

“Don’t call them, I can handle it. I don’t want anyone else spoiling my fun,” Wonho complained.

 

“Too late, I already did. I asked Seungyoon’s team to come help us but they’re already working on another mission of their own. So instead he offered to ask Jinwoo’s younger brother who has a team who could help us, on our behalf.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I can handle it we don’t need help. I don’t need help,” Wonho emphasized. He started walking towards the door with the file in his hand.

 

Then Shownu ended, “I accepted his offer, so you’ll be meeting with their team member at the rooftop of the 5th building next to the base you’ll be going into for the mission. You’re leaving right away after you pick up your weapons. Be there on time. No excuses Wonho.”

 

Wonho growled, “Like hell I’m going to meet him.” He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

 

Shownu sighs as he leans back on his chair. “What am I going to do with him, Kihyun?”

 

Kihyun looks over at Shownu and as he stands behind his chair, he begins to massage his shoulders. “You can always get rid of him.”

 

Shownu eyes Kihyun, disapproving of his statement. “Kihyun, please…”

 

“You know I don’t like him, Shownu.”  


“I know, but you just have to give him time. He just needs to find someone that will understand him.”

 

“With that personality I don’t think he’ll ever find someone,” Kihyun rolls his eyes.

 

Shownu laughs as he then pulls Kihyun onto his lap, placing his arms around him and then pulling him into a sweet kiss. When he pulls back from it he smiles, “I have his personality and I still found you, remember.”

 

Kihyun chuckles, “Yes but that's different. Someone like me only comes once in a lifetime.”

 

Shownu laughs at his comment and brings him in for another kiss.

 

“You’re right about that,” he whispers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to introduce more characters and hopefully some nice action! And depending on how long I choose to make it or if I want to separate it into another chapter you might get to see a bit more of Wonho's love/lust life. :P


	3. A Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I introduce some more people and another relationship lol   
> I really wanted to get to Wonho's love/lust life but I got too into this character's background story (/.\\) sorry   
> Hope you all enjoy it~

Wonho walked down the stairs at the end of the hallway that led to the basement of their building. The base for their team is an all right size for the work they do. A 4 story building (not including the basement), with each floor containing multiple rooms for the different necessities they need in order to get their jobs done. Some of the rooms included were solely based for interrogations, data and information retrieval, gyms, conferences, and training.

 

Yet one of Wonho’s favorite rooms in the building was the basement itself. Why? Because that was where they held all his favorite toys. The basement was their weapon room. It was also home to one of Wonho’s closer friends in the team. Jooheon.

 

Everyone who was in the team had their own position and their own job to do. While Wonho’s job was to get rid of the people they were assigned to, Jooheon’s job was to give Wonho the tools necessary for him to get his job done. Jooheon was in charge of both making and buying the weapons they needed for their missions. Sometimes he would go out on missions with Wonho and test out new weapons he would create or buy. And if they didn’t go test out the weapons during missions, they’d go out to find themselves someone to use it on.

 

Wonho entered the bright-lit room making him squint from the contrast of the staircase he just came from. The room from the ceiling to the ground was covered in white marble. The cages on the side of the walls caged in guns and explosives that a person would only find in a military weaponry room. Jooheon had his ways of attaining them. How? Nobody really knew. The cabinets were filled with different sized knives, daggers, and swords. If you could kill someone with it, you bet Jooheon would get his hands on it.

 

That's why he and Wonho got along very well. They’re fascination with weapons with death itself was inviting and made them the best of friends they were today. No one could really understand their twisted minds except each other, that's what they both thought when they first realized their common hobby.

 

“Jooheonie~ you in here?” Wonho calls out as he walks around the small island in the middle of the room where some laid out guns and their parts had been disassembled. He grabs one of the guns and begins to load it with bullets. He notices the bronze pistol in his hand had patterns carved onto it, revolving around the entire nose of the weapon. He hadn’t seen this pistol before.

 

“Argh! Wonho you weren’t supposed to see that yet!” Jooheon steps out of the corner from one of the doors inside the room and snatches the gun out of Wonho’s hands. “I was going to give it to you for your birthday, asshole.”

 

Wonho laughs, “Oh it’s for me? Then why leave it out in the open for everyone to see?”

 

“I was working on it. It’s not ready yet.” Jooheon sighs. He begins to take out the bullets that Wonho had placed in it.

 

“Well I bet you would have been done with it already if it weren’t for a certain new somebody,” Wonho teased with a smirk on his face.

 

“Hyung for the hundredth time, I.M and I aren’t anything. I’m with Gunhee you already know that.”

 

“Yeah but that doesn’t stop Gunhee from thinking there’s something going on between you two. He’s always asking me where you are and what you’re doing. The moment I tell him you’re with I.M he starts freaking out and going off on me like it’s my fault. Control your boyfriend next time.”

  

“I know sorry about that. I keep telling him there’s nothing going on between us but he doesn’t believe me. I make one mistake and this is what I get. I was drunk that time and I didn’t know what I was doing. If you hadn’t been there I’m pretty sure Gunhee would have killed me that time.” Jooheon sighs at the memory.

 

The whole team had gone drinking to celebrate the completion of I.M’s first mission in the group and well Jooheon had a little too much to drink. Usually he would be able to handle it but with Wonho’s constant teasing and pressure of making him drink more with him, let’s just say he got fucked up pretty bad. Gunhee had decided to leave home when Jooheon made his way to the restroom. I.M, who wasn’t the best drinker also got a little too drunk that night and had headed into the restroom with Jooheon continuing to thank him for getting him into the team.

 

It was there when I.M made the first move and Jooheon followed. The empty restroom echoed with the moans and panting of I.M as Jooheon had him against the wall and shoving himself inside him. Jooheon could still vividly remember how I.M would whisper into his ear how he badly wanted Jooheon to fuck him. He would be lying if he said the thought of it didn’t turn him on, but it was all just a drunk mistake.

 

When Jooheon and I.M were together Wonho had entered the restroom witnessing everything, but he didn’t try to stop them. Instead he laughed and as he turned around to leave, he smiled saying, “I’ll leave you two to your fun, but next time give an invite!”

 

It was a couple minutes after when Gunhee returned complaining about how Jooheon had the keys to their apartment. Since Kihyun and Shownu were too busy making out in the corner of the bar, Gunhee had asked Wonho where Jooheon was. Wonho chuckling for no reason had replied drunkenly, “In the restroom, but don’t interrupt him now he’s having so much fun.”

 

It was then when Gunhee had entered the restroom and caught Jooheon and I.M together. With shouts that were loud enough to be heard from outside the restroom, people had gathered to see the fight. To Wonho it was ridiculous and amusing since the idea of having to limit oneself to one partner was absurd to him. The fact that Jooheon had gotten into a real relationship with Gunhee had shocked him when he first heard about it, and now he was amused with the idea that Gunhee was going to kick his ass for being with someone else.

 

It wasn’t until the people that had gathered around the restroom to watch the fight started running away which grabbed Wonho’s interest in what was going on. When he entered the restroom he saw Gunhee with a gun pointed to Jooheon’s face as he stood in front of I.M to protect him. That was where Wonho drew the line and his pocketknife he always kept with him found its way next to Gunhee’s neck.

 

“Put the gun down Gunhee,” Wonho stated, his voice deep and commanding.

 

If it weren’t for Wonho who had stopped Gunhee and then later Shownu and Kihyun who had walked in after calming him down, then Jooheon and I.M probably wouldn't be there anymore.

 

“But anyways you’re here for the weapons for your new mission, right? How’s it feel to be doing one of the biggest deals Mr. Kwon’s given us?” Jooheon turned to Wonho, expecting a smile on his face.

 

Instead Wonho makes an annoyed expression. “Well at first I thought it would be fun until Shownu ruined it by saying he got someone else to come along with me. I can handle it myself but he doesn’t think so.”

 

“Oh yeah, I heard about that. Well if he thinks your going to need the help then just run with it. It’s one of Mr. Kwon’s missions remember so its not going to be easy. Besides I hear the guy you’ll be working with is one of the best they have in that other team so you might just find yourself a good rival,” Jooheon smirks.

 

Wonho laughs, “Yeah right, no one’s a match for me. Now hand over my weapons before I change my mind and go back home.”

 

 

 

 

->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<-

 

 

 

Wonho was standing on the rooftop where Shownu had told him to meet the guy he was going to work with. His leather jacket and white shirt had stayed behind at base and he had replaced it with a tight black long sleeve shirt and a black cross harness holster holding onto his two pistols. While his favorite daggers were harnessed right on the side of his hips.

 

He had gotten there late as always but this guy still wasn’t there. 10 minutes had passed and there wasn’t a soul in sight. It was close to 5AM already so they would have about an hour until sunrise to get everything done.

 

He looked at his watch again and decided to finally stop waiting, when the shadow of a figure came into his peripheral vision. He turned and saw a guy shorter than him dressed in an all black V-neck, black pants, and carrying a backpack. His mint hair and the large tattoo he carried on his neck stood out as he walked towards him only visible through the light of a streetlamp next to their building. As he walked closer, Wonho noticed a piercing on his nose and the dark eyeliner he had on.

 

“Are you the guy I’m supposed to meet?” The guy asks in a husky and deep voice. The tone of the guy seemed almost just as annoyed as he was and Wonho couldn’t help but smile.

 

“If you're here to help me kill someone then yeah, I am,” Wonho replies.

 

The guy smirked, “You go on around telling anyone what you’re doing just like that?”

 

“Well if I find out your not the guy I’m here to meet and I made a mistake, then I’d just have to kill you. Not much trouble for me actually. I’d actually hope you're the wrong guy so I can get to kill someone and blow out some steam.” Wonho didn't know what type of guy this person was, but he knew right away by the look of him he would have to set him straight and show him who the real assassin was.

 

“I was actually thinking the same thing. I’m not in the best of moods so why don’t we get this over with. I go by Suga, you are?”

 

“Wonho.”

 

“Alright Wonho lets get this shit over with, I have somewhere to be.”

 

“That makes two of us.”

 

Suga walked towards the edge of the building and jumped, Wonho followed.

 

After landing onto the top of a porch that belonged to the restaurant at the bottom of their building, he jumps again landing on one knee on top of the roof of a vehicle nearby. Finally he jumps once more to the ground as he looks towards Suga who now had his back against the wall in an alley.

 

Wonho catches up to him and Suga takes out a small device from his bag.

 

“What’s that?” He asks.

 

“Our way in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some real action is gonna happen in the next chapter and hopefully I finally get to treat you guys to some drama within Wonho's life or more like someone else's life lol


	4. A Rush of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had some fun writing this chapter and hope you all enjoy it!  
> It's my first time writing scenes like this so I don't think they're made that well, but I tried (/.\\) so forgive me if it didn't come out too great...  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> Friendly criticism always helps me :)

Wonho panted as his feet kept running and taking him through corridors, rooms, dead-ends, and more guys with guns pointed straight at him. As soon as his eyes met with another pair, his hand would shoot up and pull the trigger. Not a bullet was wasted and each would give a fatal blow to the enemy.

 

_Where the hell was Suga?_

It had been Suga’s idea to split up after the plan failed. Wonho was supposed to keep the guards busy while Suga got to their target. Once it was done he would give a signal so he could finally get rid of all the guards. Of course if it was up to him, he would have already gotten rid of the guards but getting rid of all of them could eventually make their target leave the building if he saw there was a possibility they could catch up to him. His job was to make sure they believed there was only one assassin and they were winning, while Suga would take them by surprise and get to the boss. But Suga still hadn’t made the signal.

 

_Damn it! I knew I shouldn’t have listened to him. He’s probably dead already! This is why I work alone._

 

When they had used the device Suga had brought along with him, it allowed them to spy into the building using an infrared thermometer that could go through thick walls and long distances to check out how many bodies were inside and where their exact location was. Wonho had thought it was genius work. According to Suga his leader was a genius when it came to inventing technology like that. Since he knew the mission was going to be a big one for the both of them, he gave it him to use and test out on the field since it was one of his newer inventions.    

    

They had found the perfect entrance through an unguarded window and had gotten pretty in deep into the building, avoiding many of the guards, but then they had made the stupid mistake of opening a door full of them. Why open a door without using the device to see if there were guards inside: a stupid bet they had made after getting too excited that the plan was actually working.

 

After a couple more rounds, Wonho was out of bullets. He crouched down and hid behind some counters in the room he was in that seemed more like a laboratory. Glass was shattering every second as bullets kept being shooting at Wonho.

 

_Damn it! How the hell am I supposed to know if you’re still alive?!_

Wonho wanted to get rid of the men but hesitated for the small hope he had that Suga was still alive and getting the job done. After a moment gripping the two empty pistols in hand, he was about to move when the sprinklers were set on and an alarm sounded in the background. For a moment everyone paused and that was when Wonho knew. The signal.

 

He crawled to the side of the counter where he hid and grabbed the legs of the first man he spotted while he was distracted by the alarm. After struggling in his grip, Wonho used the butt of the pistol to hit him on the skull and in a matter of seconds he was out cold. When a second man next to him tried to shoot at him, he used the first man’s body as a shield and after throwing his body towards him, he pulled out a dagger and reached for the man shooting at him slicing the side of his neck clean. As another guard approached him, he kicked him in the face and then dodged the hit of another guard who was behind him.

 

Putting him in a headlock, he smiled and said, “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Squeezing harder he twists and breaks his neck as he falls flat on the floor.

 

Taking his gun, he begins to shoot at the rest of the guards who were now hiding behind the counter and targets their heads. Not a single bullet was wasted yet again. The blood of the men splattered on his clothes and face, a grin never disappearing from his face. He looked like a madman as he kept making headshots at every guard who appeared in front of him. Once the bullets would run out he would walk towards the men and slash or stab their necks, his favorite spot on a person. Then he would enjoy the sight of seeing them die slowly from blood loss.

 

The entire night while he had waited for the signal, Wonho was holding back. Keeping guards alive while he ran through the building as they shot at him was the hardest thing he could allow himself to do. The idea of not being able to kill them ate at him. The fact that he can now kill them like he wants to makes him want to relish in the ecstasy that comes with it. The blood in his veins ran quickly with the feel of the adrenaline that came with every kill.

 

His muscles reacted with the sight of every person in the room as if they had a mind of their own. As one person fell another person came at him and his hands would do the work for him. He could kill each of them with his eyes closed if he wanted to. After picking up more guns that were on the floor, he began yet again killing them one by one.

 

When he saw the last guard fall to the floor dead, the door to the room opened and his hand shot up to kill the next man that came forward. But his finger on the trigger stopped at the sight of who entered the room. Suga.

 

His gun pointed straight at Suga’s face and his expression showed like he just had the time of his life. Suga only stared at Wonho, as he didn’t drop his gun. He looked around the room and it was a clear massacre. Dead bodies piled on top of each other and laid spread out on the floor. Blood covered the floors, counters, walls and Wonho himself.

 

“Seems like you had fun,” Suga says without a speck of emotion on his face. His plain face pissed Wonho off. How could he not appreciate his work? How could he be there to ruin his fun with that plain expression?

 

Wonho smiled, “Yeah I did and I don’t want the fun to stop.” He gripped the gun in his hand tighter and circled Suga like he was his next prey.

 

Suga didn’t move an inch and instead smirked, “Is that so? Too bad that fun has to come to an end at some point.”

 

Wonho laughs cynically as his face moves closer to Suga’s and he moves the nose of his gun below his chin arching Suga’s head back, “Not my fun.”

 

“Especially yours,” Suga whispers. His hands then move quicker than Wonho expected and knocks the gun out of his hands, shoving Wonho to the wall behind him, pulling out his knife directed to Wonho’s neck. Wonho continues to laugh and Suga can’t help but get pissed. “Don’t forget why we’re here. Get your shit together and let’s go before more guards come,” Suga growls.

 

“Fine, be like Shownu and ruin my fun,” Wonho pushes Suga off without a feeling of threat from the knife that was still up towards his neck. He begins to walk off towards the door where Suga came from and then adds, “So is the job done? Did you get Youngjae?”

 

“Yeah, I got him but before he died he told me we were after the wrong guy. It wasn’t him who was in charge of this whole thing.” Suga pulls out some papers from his bag he was still carrying. “These files I grabbed show their drug business is bigger than we thought. There are factories all over the country in Mr. Kwon’s territory where they’re making and distributing the new drugs. Both he and Mr. Yang aren’t going to be too happy about this.”

 

“So who was this Youngjae guy then? Why did Hyungwon’s sources lead us to him?”

 

“I don’t know, but we’re going to have to re-evaluate all the info we have on this org before we make another move. We don’t know who the real enemy is. Besides this was too easy for us to do, so it would only be obvious this whole mission was going to be bigger than we thought it’d be. Now let’s get out of here.”

 

 

 

->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<-

 

 

  

He lost count of how many he killed that night, which was a sign of a fun night. After escaping the building, they had agreed that Suga was going to take the files he had grabbed with him to get his own people’s sources and then transfer them with Hyungwon later. After parting with Suga, he stopped by the base only to grab his shirt and jacket, and then headed back to his apartment. The sun was already up by the time he returned and many of the shops nearby were just turning their signs back to OPEN. His bloody clothes still on probably would have no hope in the washing machine and would have to go to the trash.

 

_Great, another set of clothes gone to waste._

 

He opened the door to his room and although the sun was bright outside, the small window at the end of the room was only enough to brighten half of the room with natural light. He noticed nothing had changed since he had left except for the body that had been under his blankets was now gone. He then heard noise coming from the bathroom, turning to see a half naked man, waist covered only by a dark blue towel.

 

“You’re back. Good, I’ve been waiting all night.” As he walked towards Wonho he stopped in his tracks as he noticed the blood smeared on his face and stained shirt. “Damn it, I just took a shower and you’re all bloodied up. How the hell am I supposed to hug you when I don’t want to get dirty with blood?”

 

“You’re still here? I thought you’d leave by now,” Wonho asks.

 

“I was going to leave after I got a call from work to do a job myself, but I didn’t feel like it so I skipped it and decided to sleep in. I woke up about an hour ago and took a shower just now.” He smiled.

 

“You know for your first time in my room, you’re a little too comfortable using my shower,” Wonho chuckles and takes off his black shirt as he steps closer to him.

 

“Well I knew after last night and after a long night of work, you’d want me again,” the orange-haired boy wickedly states as he puts his arms around Wonho’s neck.

 

“Well Jimin, since when are you cocky,” the end of Wonho’s lip curves up and his hands go around his waist, “I like it.”

 

Jimin gives Wonho a sweet kiss and with a smile says, “Let’s wash you up, shall we?” He pulls Wonho by the belt on his pants into the bathroom.

 

In the little space they had, the showerhead sprayed water on top of their now naked bodies; Wonho’s tongue licked the side of Jimin’s neck, sucking on inches of skin, leaving marks over his neck and shoulders. He felt Jimin’s hand reach for his hard dick and begin to massage it. Jimin’s lips then went for his neck and began to lick him as he traveled down to his nipples, while his hand never stopped rubbing. Wonho’s head arched back and let out a moan, “Fuck, suck me already.”

 

With that command Jimin smiled and got on his knees putting Wonho’s dick in his mouth. He began to suck on the head of his dick as his hand continued to jerk him off. Then Wonho began to move his hips trying to get his dick deeper into Jimin’s mouth. It wasn’t long until Wonho couldn’t take it anymore and he grabbed Jimin to stand turning him around so he could take him from behind. The water still running now hit Wonho’s back as he stood in front of it and Jimin’s hands were up against leaning on the wall in front of them.

 

Without a moment of hesitation, Jimin felt Wonho’s hard dick enter him and he let out a loud moan, echoing in the bathroom walls, loud enough to make the neighbors hear. As he pounded Jimin from behind, one of his hands reached in front for Jimin’s dick rubbing him off as his other hand held onto his neck. His pace quickened as Jimin’s moans got louder and louder asking for more. The more he quickened his pace the faster it was for Jimin to cum first, but he could still feel the blood rush to his dick as he felt Wonho keep pounding him from behind.

 

“Cum inside me, hyung!” Jimin yelled out and it was then when Wonho was brought to the edge and came with a moan.

 

When he removed himself from Jimin, he could still feel his dick pulse from the blood that rushed to it. It felt so good to him and it was better than their previous session.

 

Jimin turned around and kissed his neck, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He looked up to Wonho and smiled, “Now aren’t you glad I stayed?”

 

Wonho smiled back, “You can stay all you want if we get to do that everyday.”

 

Jimin laughs and brings Wonho’s face to him, landing a kiss on his lips, only to have Wonho’s tongue open his mouth and explore inside. As their tongues mixed together, Jimin’s hands ran along and tightened his grip on Wonho’s hair pulling him closer.

 

They parted after a moment to let themselves breathe. “I think I’m ready for a round two,” Wonho smirks staring at Jimin’s lips. Jimin could only giggle and kiss him again.

 

 

 

 

->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<-

  

 

 

 

Wonho sat at the end of the room on the ground wearing only a towel around his waist, smoking a cigarette as he watched Jimin buttoning up his shirt covering the hickeys Wonho left on him.

 

“So when am I allowed to come back?” Jimin smiles.

 

“Whenever you feel like it. I don’t mind taking care of you when you feel needy,” Wonho smiles back.

 

Jimin laughs, “Me needy? Please, the one who was always horny was you if I remember right. Besides seeing you again brought back memories of all those sleepless and crazy nights we had, don’t tell me you forgot about them?”

 

“I haven’t forgotten,” Wonho whispers feeling the memories coming back to him, when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

 

Jimin goes to open the door and without seeing the face of their guest Wonho notices the change in Jimin’s voice towards this other person, “What are you doing here?”

 

Wonho stands as he becomes curious of who’s at the door.

 

“I can ask you the same question,” a husky and deep voice replies. It was familiar; he’s heard this voice before.

 

“Jimin who is that?” Wonho steps forward and Jimin turns to him.

 

“It’s my ex,” Jimin responds.

 

As Wonho looks at the person on the other side of the door, he can’t help but smile. “Never in a million years would I have thought it was you.”

 

Their guest’s eyes grew wide in shock, his eyes looking at Wonho in his barely appropriate state, “What the hell are YOU doing here?”

 

“I live here,” he replies.

 

Jimin confused asks, “You guys know each other?”

 

Wonho still staring at his guest answers, “Yeah I just came from work with him. Isn’t that right, Suga?”

 

Annoyed, Suga’s mouth twitched out of anger, “So you’re the guy Jimin’s fucking?” Turning to Jimin, Suga grabs his arm and pulls him out the door, “Let’s go Jimin, we’re leaving.”

 

Jimin pulls back, with an annoyed expression, “I’m not going with you, Suga. I’ll leave when I want to.”

 

“Fuck Jimin! Everyone was worried about you when you didn’t respond to their calls and texts about the job!” Suga shouts.

 

“Wait, you now work with his team?” Wonho was surprised, but amused at the whole coincidence of it all.

 

Suga ignoring Wonho pulls Jimin again out the door, “I don’t have time for this, now let's go Jimin.” Jimin pulls back once more, “I said I’m not going anywhere.”

 

When Suga looks back at Jimin, he was now pointed with a gun to his face and Wonho was at the other end of it.

 

“He said he didn’t want to go,” Wonho now with a serious expression on his face glared at Suga, his finger on the trigger.

 

Suga’s hand let go of Jimin and once freed Jimin steps behind Wonho. Suga smiles, “You know this is the second time today you point a gun at me.”

 

“Well maybe I should make this the last,” Wonho’s lip curves into a smile.

 

“Yoongi, leave now please,” Jimin states as he realizes that at any moment one of the two men in front of him was going to get killed. He didn’t want anything to happen because of him.

 

Suga looks towards him and Jimin notices a small instance of hurt in his expression. After a moment of hesitation, Suga walks away, leaving the two alone.

          

Wonho setting his hand down now that Suga was gone looks at Jimin who was still looking out the door where Suga had been standing.

 

“What a nice ex you have there,” Wonho teases.

 

“Yeah, I guess I just know how to choose them,” Jimin’s sarcasm is noticeable as he turns to Wonho.

 

“Yeah, you sure do,” Wonho, whispers back as he places his gun back in the holster hanging on the wall. Wonho had noticed the sarcasm in Jimin’s voice. It was clear to him that Jimin was also referring to him.

 

No. Not him.

 

The past him.

 

The ‘him’ Jimin had met long ago.    

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not sure where I'm going to go from here lol   
> but I'm sure there's more drama ahead \\(-_-)/


	5. Delicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter, I took a couple of days trying to figure out how I can develop a good storyline for the rest of the characters to come in.
> 
> I introduce more people here and this is basically my transition to the storyline that I have planned for the next couple of chapters. So please enjoy :)

“Hyung! Wait up for me!”

 

Wonho turned around to see Minhyuk, jogging behind him down the hall trying to catch up. It had been a couple days since he’d seen Minhyuk. He had left on a business trip that Shownu had sent him on to represent their team in a conference that Mr. Kwon would hold every two months.

 

Every team in the country would have to attend in order to update and talk about deadlines that had to be met for each team. For these meetings the leaders were required to attend but since Shownu had never been much of a talker and spokesperson he had made Minhyuk their representative. Of course, not just anyone could become the representative and substitute the leader for that reason, but Minhyuk knew how to pull some strings to make it happen.

 

Minhyuk had a way with words. That was his charm.

 

He could convince the most evil person to do good and the most virtuous person to do evil. His smile could deceive anyone, he looked harmless and people would think he was a ray of sunshine. Yet beneath that exterior, that façade he made people believe, he was actually someone that used this exterior to get what he wanted. He used his charm to deceive and he used it to his advantage.   


Anyone who knew Minhyuk closely knew never to underestimate him. He was someone that shouldn’t be taken lightly only. Within the team, he was the harmless looking guy with a pretty smile, and that's what made him scary, that’s what made him dangerous.

 

Minhyuk jumped on Wonho’s back and laughed, “I told you to wait up, hyung!” Minhyuk wore all white: white slacks, a white-buttoned shirt, and a white jacket. He always made himself seem like an angel, but Wonho and everyone else in the team had seen his real self. His maniac self. If Minhyuk didn’t get his way he became unstable. He would become dangerous, someone unpredictable.

 

Why would Shownu think of making him their representative when he could go off the moment someone at the conference made him angry? Wonho didn’t know, but one thing he did know was that if anyone could convince anyone it was Minhyuk.

 

Hell he’s even once convinced him to do some of the craziest things even he’d imagine never doing, one being jumping off of a bridge onto a river that was freezing cold. Something like this for the Wonho there would have now been considered nothing, but for the Wonho at the time when he first met Minhyuk, it was something he would have never done.

 

Why? He had been afraid of heights and it was then when Minhyuk had convinced him to do it knowing there was a huge possibility he was going to die.

 

Why did he make him jump: because he wanted to see him fly.

 

Why did Wonho jump? He had no idea, because he told him to?

 

Life was just a game to Minhyuk and everyone just happened to be his puppets to play with.

 

Wonho ignored Minhyuk, annoyed at his whining. “Get off me, Minhyuk.”

 

Minhyuk pouted and got off him, “Why are you being so grouchy today? Didn’t you have fun in the mission I sent you in for Mr. Kwon’s client?”

 

Wonho rolls his eyes and keeps walking, ”You’re lucky I don’t strangle you for that mission.”

 

Minhyuk links arms with him and leans his head on his shoulder as he walks by his side. “Whyyyy?? I thought you would like it, Hoseokieeee!” He whines.

 

Wonho shrugs him off, “I told you not to call me that. You told Shownu that the mission was going to be dangerous so to get more people on it with me. You know I don’t like working with others, yet you encourage him to get help. You know how annoying it was to deal with that other guy?”

 

Minhyuk begins to giggle, “You didn’t like the guy? I got to meet him after the mission and he seemed cute. I liked him. He seemed like the type of guy I could get to do all sorts of things if we’d be alone.”

 

Wonho stops in front of the door they were headings towards and turns to Minhyuk before he enters the room with a smirk, “Sorry, but I think he’d be the type of guy who’d probably put you on your knees and make you beg.”

 

Minhyuk smiles wider as he eyes Wonho, “I don't think so. Only you can do that, Hoseokie.”  

 

Wonho laughs as he enters the room with Minhyuk following behind, “That’s true.”

 

Inside the room a black marble oval table stood in the center taking up most of the space inside. Ten black leather rolling seats accompanied it, with three of them already occupied.

 

Shownu sitting at the end of the table, Kihyun by his right side and Gunhee on his left. Minhyuk at the sight of Gunhee runs over to him and jumps on his lap, surprising Wonho.

 

_Since when are they close?_

“Gunheeeee! How are you?! I’ve missed you so much! Is Jooheon treating you right? Do I have to teach him a lesson?” Minhyuk pouted, giving Gunhee a kiss on the cheek.

  
Gunhee chuckles, “I’m fine, don’t worry about it now.” He looks over to Wonho who was still at the door and nods, “Wonho.”

 

He ignores Gunhee and sits on the opposite side of Shownu, already bored. “Where is everyone?”

 

“They’ll be here any minute,” Shownu responds, only to go back to whispering and laughing with Kihyun.

 

After a couple moments of waiting, laughter is heard from outside the door and then Jooheon and I.M enter laughing about a joke someone had made. The moment they enter and they eye Gunhee all laughter stops.

 

Wonho couldn’t help but laugh under his breath. It was funny to him how scared they were of Gunhee after messing up just one time. Jooheon and I.M separate as Jooheon sits beside Minhyuk who had taken up his chair next to Gunhee and I.M sits on the opposite side of the table, next to Wonho.

 

Wonho looked at the clock.

 

4:04PM

 

_Where was Hyungwon?_

 

He looked over to Shownu and he and Kihyun were already getting the files out to begin their meeting with everyone. Everyone but Hyungwon.

 

“Where’s Hyungwon? Isn’t he supposed to be here?” Wonho finally asks since no one seemed aware of his absence.

 

Shownu looked up, “He won’t be here with us today since he’s a bit busy with his undercover work on the other mission he was assigned to with I.M.”

 

“Undercover work? He’s doing that again? I don’t see why he has to do that. He has sources everywhere that can get the info he wants, he doesn’t have to be going around doing that stuff,” Wonho rolls his eyes. “Besides what else do you guys need to get this mission done, I.M? Is it really taking you that long to get it done?” He looks over to I.M.

 

I.M fidgets in his chair and looks down, not knowing what to reply with.

 

Shownu sighs, “Just like your mission that got more complicated, their mission is also like that. It got complicated. I.M is only following my orders. I told Hyungwon to find more info on the group we’re putting our eyes on at that moment.”

 

Looking over at Wonho who now seemed annoyed, Shownu chuckles, “And don’t worry just like you, everyone here has their ways of getting their info. Hyungwon just happens to want to get his info on a more primary level. Besides, you’re partner for the previous mission you did a week ago, Suga right? Well he got back to Hyungwon with the new files you guys got your hands on in the mission. Suga’s Intel guy from their team found some stuff from his sources and soon after giving that info to Hyungwon, he was able to get his sources to get more info on it to confirm it. Hyungwon sent me the results for this meeting. You guys did good.”

 

“Of course they did good, my Hoseokie was there,” Minhyuk commented with a smile.

 

Shownu turned to Minhyuk and smiled, “Of course. Before I get into the details about the new information we received from Hyungwon, how was the business trip Minhyuk?”

 

“It was so tiring. Everyone kept talking about stupid new ideas about how to expand the organization but none were really interesting or actually made any sense to me. You could even see it in Mr. Kwon’s face how he was annoyed at the ridiculous ideas.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes, pouting at the memory of how boring it had been.

 

Kihyun then interrupted, “Was there any mention of the other gang-related activity in the west side of Mr. Kwon’s territory?”

 

“Are you referring to the group Hyungwon is investigating?” Minhyuk looked up to see him. “Yeah, your cousin was there and mentioned something about it. He said he checked on it and thinks there’s a possibility it's a match. There’s a possibility that group is a part of the whole rebellious gang going up against Mr. Kwon.”

 

“If that’s true, Hyungwon has to be careful,” Gunhee states looking at I.M.

 

I.M nods, “I’ll keep my eye on him from now on. I’ll start heading over with him when he goes to do some undercover work.”

 

“Good. Now bringing up the gang activity that's been going on in the west, this brings up your mission too, Wonho,” Shownu turns to Wonho.

 

“My mission? How is this related to my mission?”

 

“From the new information we received there’s a possibility there can be a connection with this drug business spreading and the rebellious gang activity happening in the west. The new information we have shows that there are multiple factories being built all over the country, but one of the biggest constructions made of these factories is in the nearby proximity of all that gang activity. It could be that the one who is doing all this drug business competing with Mr. Yang may also be starting the violence in the west.”

 

Kihyun then adds, “That also means that there’s a possibility that whoever that drug lord is, is not just going up against Mr. Kwon’s biggest client but also Mr. Kwon himself. This may be bigger than any of us thinks and he may be after the whole territory Mr. Kwon is in control of.”  


“How do you get that from just assumption?” Wonho questions.

 

“Of course,” Gunhee smiles finally seeing it clearly. “The spread of the drugs takes away Mr. Yang’s customers. Big customers that give a lot of money and a lot of support, customers that also have people and gangs of their own. He’s getting his own support, his own people, by making it bigger, the violence will get bigger and…”

 

“…And he will run over our org and over Mr. Kwon,” Minhyuk ends.

 

“Great. So how are we going to deal with it,” Wonho asks looking over to Shownu.

 

“Right now all we can do is wait for Hyungwon to get the info we need to prove that Zico’s group is a part of the Western gangs,” Shownu replies.

 

“Well hopefully he doesn’t die trying,” Minhyuk comments.

 

“Hyung please, Hyungwon can handle it. We have to hope he can,” Gunhee looks to him.

 

“But Hyungwonie is too delicate to handle himself. He barely has energy to wake up let alone put up a fight on his own,” Minhyuk whines.

 

“So is there anything else we have to know about? Or can I leave?” Wonho interrupts annoyed at where the conversation was heading.

 

“Well since Wonho is in such a hurry to go we can end things here. Just stay connected to base at all time, I might call you guys in at any time if something comes up,” Shownu nodded ending their meeting, as everyone began to stand and leave, Wonho being the first to get up and exit the room before he finished his last sentence.

 

 

 

 

->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->.<->

 

 

 

 

Wonho was walking out the doors of their company building and found himself being followed by Minhyuk yet again. “Hoseokie where are you going? Are you hungry? Let’s go eat, it’s been so long since we’ve been out for a meal.”

 

“Minhyuk don’t you have somewhere to go or somewhere you have to be?” Wonho says seeing his breath in the cold air as he walks down the street.

 

“Nope I'm free all day today so I can spend it all with you Hoseokie!” Minhyuk giggles as he locks arms with Wonho. Looking over to Minhyuk, Wonho sighs realizing he wasn’t going to get rid of Minhyuk anytime soon. He notices a small stand selling corn dogs in the corner and he begins walking towards it.

 

“Fine lets grab something quick, then,” Wonho breathes out as they near the stand. Minhyuk carries a big smile on his face and leans his head on Wonho’s arm as he begins to order some corndogs for the both of them.

 

When Minhyuk starts to eat, Wonho notices the smudge of ketchup he gets on the corner of his lip.

 

“You know for a twisted and sick guy you sure act like a child,” Wonho comments as he brushes off the smear of ketchup with his thumb and then putting it in his mouth to lick it off his thumb.

 

Minhyuk looks over at him and giggles, “That's because I know you’re here to take care of me, hyung.” He would have continued on until the rest of his thoughts ventured off when he noticed a tall figure in a long coat walking towards them. “Hyung…” Minhyuk keeps his eyes on the figure and nods towards his direction when he grabs Wonho’s attention.

 

Wonho looks over at the man Minhyuk notices, “Isn’t that Hyungwon?”

 

“Yeah, but he has company,” Minhyuk whispers with a serious face.

 

Hyungwon wearing a black turtleneck, black slacks, and his hands inside the pockets of his long black coat walked in their direction, and as he approached nearer, Wonho whispered, “He’s being followed.”

 

They both turned the other way trying to pretend to look somewhere else as he passed them. Four other men in green coats followed behind Hyungwon and as he continued to walk he turned at the end of the corner into a dead end alleyway.

 

“Let’s go,” Wonho whispered as he threw away the small piece of corn dog still in his hand and Minhyuk followed behind.

 

Reaching the end of the alleyway, they saw Hyungwon standing at the end of the alley with his back still turned to the four men behind him.

 

“Who ordered you to follow me?” Hyungwon flatly stated in a lazy tone.

 

“You think we’re going to answer that? Ha! From the area we’re located in we can now see for whom you’re working for. Our boss had an idea you weren’t to be trusted and now we can tell him he was right,” one of the men replied as he stepped forward.

 

Hyungwon sighed and turned around looking over the men who had now pulled out a couple of bats and iron bars. His eyes looked worn out from sleepless nights of doing research and going undercover on his mission. He seriously didn’t have time for this kind of bullshit.

 

“We should help him. Hyungwon is too delicate to handle all of those guys on his own,” Minhyuk whispered over Wonho’s shoulder as they stood against the wall watching the whole scene go down.

 

Wonho eyed Hyungwon and with an interested expression on his face, whispered, “No. Hyungwon isn’t as delicate as you think he is.”

 

Hyungwon dodged a hit from one of the guys that had aimed at him with a bat and then with a swift of his arm grabbed him in a headlock while he kicked another guy as he came at him. The man he held tried to elbow him and then used his bat on his leg, putting him on his knees only to give him a good kick on the cheek. Hyungwon topples over the ground and rolls his way out of there and as he dodges another blow grabs one of them by their coats, landing a nice punch on the face.

 

“He needs help, Hoseokie,” Minhyuk urged, sounding concerned for Hyungwon.

 

“No. He can handle it,” Wonho assured.

 

Hyungwon began getting the upper hand as he stole one of the knives that one of the men had kept under his sleeve. He would dodge every hit and once he would grab a hold on them he would slit their throats, one by one, until they were all dead, all but one. The one who would answer his question.

 

Hyungwon grabbed him by the collar and held the knife to his neck, “Now who told you to follow me? Who suspects me?” he growled.

 

“I’m not going to say a word to you,” the man spat on his face.

 

Hyungwon wiped his face and held the knife closer to his throat, drawing out a drop of blood, making the man moan from the pain he was now feeling.

 

Wonho looked intently at the scene, his eyes focusing on the blood that was now coming off of the man he held in his hands. Hyungwon needed to find out who it was that knew about him being a spy or else it was going to get a lot more dangerous for him to go back in.

 

“Are you sure about that?” He threatened.

 

The man began to tremble, “Even if I tell you, you’ll still kill me. I’m going to stay loyal and true to my boss.”

 

Hyungwon smirked, “Fine stay loyal to him, I’m sure he’ll put up a pedestal for you.”

 

With that said, Hyungwon slits his throat pushing him to the floor as he struggles to cover the hole now gaping in his neck. He throws the knife to the floor and fixes his coat on him. Not a drop of blood on it.

 

Wonho and Minhyuk step forward from behind the wall they had been hiding in. Normally Wonho would have been the first to step forward to take care of the guys, hell he would have enjoyed it, but this was something Hyungwon had to deal with himself.

 

He didn’t want Wonho to be a part of anything. He didn’t want his help. Hyungwon had made it very clear.

 

“Hyungwonie! Are you okay?” Minhyuk hurried to him, holding onto his arm as soon as he made contact with him.

 

Hyungwon looked up at him and then Wonho and then back to the ground, “I’m fine,” he whispered.

 

“Are these Zico’s guys?” Minhyuk asks as he looks over the dead men in front of him.

 

“No, these are more of the henchmen one of his guys would usually use to get their dirty work done, but I can’t pinpoint who’s the one who sent them since they all use these guys.”

 

“Since you got rid of these guys, whoever sent them will notice they didn’t come back so they’ll know about you. You can’t go back to do undercover work with them,” Minhyuk added.

 

“Yeah, but I’ll have enough time to try and get more info until that happens. As long as they don’t know who I’m working for, everything should still be fine to go on with the work,” Hyungwon replied.

 

“Wait, you’re going on with the whole undercover work? Are you stupid? You’re going to get yourself killed Hyungwon,” Wonho complained.

 

“I can handle myself. I’m not that delicate, Wonho,” Hyungwon turned to Wonho and with an annoyed expression on his face started walking out the alleyway.

 

Minhyuk looks at Wonho and then at Hyungwon realizing the tension between the two. Minhyuk’s lips turn into a smile, “Seems like there’s trouble in paradise, Hoseokie.”

 

“Shut up Minhyuk,” Wonho whispers.

 

“Since this was all figured out now, you should take me home with you tonight, Hoseokie,” Minhyuk states out loud enough for Hyungwon to hear who was at the exit of the alleyway and stopped in place at his words.

 

Wonho who was still looking over at Hyungwon, “Not today, maybe some other time.”

 

Hyungwon, with a smirk on his face, “You should take him home tonight with you Wonho. I’m sure he’s missed you. He needs to have his fun just like you have fun with whoever you feel like.”

 

Wonho rolls his eyes annoyed at the passive aggressiveness Hyungwon was now beginning to show against him. With a glare towards Hyungwon’s back, “Fine, let’s go Minhyuk. I’ll see you around, Hyungwon.”

 

He grabs a hold on Minhyuk’s hand and pulls him out of the alleyway and passed Hyungwon. As he passes him, Wonho couldn’t help but give Hyungwon a small glance to see his expression. And that's where he saw it. That small ounce of hurt. That small ounce of jealousy Wonho knew he would see on his face.

 

Wonho couldn’t help but admit that it hurt him a bit to know that he was causing it but at the same time Hyungwon was testing him and it was bugging the hell out of him. Wonho didn’t belong to Hyungwon, so he was going to do whatever the hell he wanted even if it meant hurting him.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm excited to start writing Hyungwon's and Wonho's background story later on but I'm still a bit unsure when I should bring it up haha Please leave a comment on what you thought of this chapter so I can see what I can improve on! Thank you for reading~~ :)
> 
> I try my best with these chapters so hopefully you all like it so far T.T


	6. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little Hyungwonho time for you guys (/o\\)  
> I hope you like it~~  
> I had fun writing this long scene lol  
> Please tell me what you guys think!

The room felt hot almost humid. Wonho’s hands grab his hips hard; gripping tightly leaving purple marks against the white pale skin underneath him. He panted next to his ear, his chin on top of his shoulder as he pounded against him.

 

“Fuck me just like that,” he heard him whisper as he turned his head to face Wonho looking at his pink lips. He knew what he wanted.

 

Minhyuk wanted to kiss him.

 

Kiss his lips.

 

But he wasn’t going to let him.

 

Minhyuk moved closer aiming to destroy the distance between their lips, but then Wonho looks down and bites Minhyuk’s shoulder releasing a good moan from him. He bites harder as his hips move faster beneath him and Minhyuk moans louder wanting more. He arches his back and brings his hand up to wrap behind Wonho’s neck bringing him closer, urging him to bite harder.

 

He wanted to see blood.    

 

Minhyuk had always been the one to be in control, to be the dominant partner. He loved bringing his partners on their knees, making them beg for more. They were his toys to play with and make them suffer, making them want him. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a sadist, but there was no reason to lie. When he and Wonho had sex for the first time he had planned to break Wonho, to make him want Minhyuk more than anyone else, but things didn’t go as planned.

 

He realized just how much of a masochist he also was, but not just with anyone. He loved submitting only to Wonho.

 

Wonho bit hard onto Minhyuk’s flesh and the taste of iron on his tongue turned him on. He threw Minhyuk’s body back to the bed, as his fingers caressed the purple bruises he had left all over his back, with one hand holding onto Minhyuk’s hips still in front of him. Minhyuk spread his legs wider allowing Wonho to enter him deeper.

 

Wonho loved it when Minhyuk began to break like this. When he became his own little fucktoy to use as he wished. Minhyuk had been crazy the first time he had thought he was going to be the one to break Wonho; he would break to no one.

 

When they had entered his room after the incident with Hyungwon, they weren’t even two steps in when he was already tearing up Minhyuk’s shirt off.

 

How could he not just tear up that shirt when all he could think about how angry he was with Hyungwon?

 

He wanted to throw things out the window; he wanted to pull his hair out with just the thought of what Hyungwon had said to him earlier. Hyungwon had said he should take Minhyuk home and that bugged him. It shouldn't have but the reason why it bugged him bugged him even more because he just wanted to forget about what had happened.

 

_Why did he have to mess things up with us? We were having a good time and he just messed it up for everyone._

The thought of Hyungwon provoked a growl from him and he grabs onto Minhyuk’s hair, tugging tightly forcing Minhyuk to arch his back against Wonho. With one hand holding onto his hair, his other reached up to Minhyuk’s neck and began to squeeze tight. The tighter he pulled and the harder he squeezed, Minhyuk moaned louder. His hand holding onto Wonho’s arm as he continued to grip his neck. He loved the pain Wonho brought him.

 

_Who the hell does Hyungwon think he is to think what he says matters to me?!_

He loosens his grip on Minhyuk’s neck letting him breathe. Turning him over on his back, he lifts his legs onto his shoulders and slams his hard dick inside him, leaving Minhyuk panting and moaning how much he wanted Wonho to fuck him harder.

 

_Hyungwon is no one to me. He’s always been nobody to me._

The more he stares into Minhyuk’s eyes the more he begins to remember. The times he would have Hyungwon just like that. Underneath him. Have him moaning for more.

 

_Fuck. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be. I’m supposed to be forgetting that moment you said those words._

But the memory didn’t leave him.

 

It had all started one day when Hyungwon had been acting weird around everyone. He had gotten into a fight with Minhyuk about the same old thing. He thought Minhyuk shouldn’t be allowed to roam anywhere in the building, specifically his own room. Why? Because he didn’t trust him.

 

While people like Wonho, Jooheon and Gunhee had their own apartments, Hyungwon was one of the few who didn’t have his own apartment and instead lived at base in one of the extra rooms, same with I.M or Shownu and Kihyun who shared their own room together.

 

No one really knew if Minhyuk had his own apartment since no one had ever asked or visited. When everyone would walk home he would come along and split into a different direction making everyone assume he had his own place. But sometimes he would stay at base and sleep on the couch in the living room or stay at someone’s apartment for the heck of it.

 

Shownu had always given Minhyuk freewill to go anywhere he wanted and was never strict with him. He sometimes didn’t come back home for weeks without anyone knowing where he was, but no one ever questioned him or what he did.

 

No one but Hyungwon.

 

He found it weird that Minhyuk would just come back out of nowhere and sometimes bring in cases for them to work with from people that would stay anonymous. Minhyuk would be the only one to know who their client was, but Shownu and no one for that matter would bother to ask who it was. They all trusted Minhyuk with the cases he brought them.

 

That day he had stormed out the office and no one wanted to follow and talk to him. They didn’t want to choose sides. So after a long battle of rock, paper, scissors, and a long argument with Kihyun, Wonho had been chosen to follow after Hyungwon and bring him back.

 

It took Wonho awhile to find where he was after taking Gunhee’s car to search for him. After 10 minutes of searching, he found him and got on foot to catch up to him. But after realizing where exactly Hyungwon walking by, Wonho decided to keep low and an eye on him from a distance.

 

This side of town wasn’t necessarily the best part of town or the nicest. They were close to Yongguk’s territory and although Yongguk was known to not be the most irrational type of guy, he certainly wasn’t the friendliest. If for some reason his guys found them, Wonho would gladly fight them if there was trouble but he knew he wasn’t going to come out of it with just a few scratches.

 

Hyungwon was walking down an alleyway that led to a half-ass-made fence where one of the strips of wood was loose and Hyungwon easily passed through it. He kept his hands in his jean pockets and walked passed several dumpsters, alley cats, homeless people, and a foul odor that clearly showed they were in the wrong side of town to be in. The more they walked the more the buildings began to change. They got smaller and smaller, and the shabby sheds that filled the streets had holes noticeable on the roof tops with a person or two in front of the doorways smoking weed eyeing Hyungwon as he walked passed them.

 

Unlike the men smoking their weed, who were dressed in nothing but old and dirty shorts and their upper half revealing their beer bellies and scars from the cuts of blades and the bullet hole marks from all the fights they had endured, Hyungwon was dressed the complete opposite. He was wearing black jeans, a black turtle neck with a long blue plaid shirt on top, one that Shownu had bought for him on his last birthday. His light brown hair coming forward to his face, giving him that baby-face Jooheon always teases him over.

 

This place wasn’t for someone like Hyungwon to be walking around in. So why did Hyungwon come here in the first place?

 

Wonho continued to follow him, only to find Hyungwon entering another cranny of an alley between two sheds. When he stops in front what seemed like a small green tent in the corner, Wonho sees Hyungwon enter it as if he knew whom it belonged to.

 

After a couple of minutes of silence, Wonho debated whether he should call for Hyungwon or wait until he got out and went home. He walked closer and it was then where he realized Hyungwon was the only shadow inside the tent.

 

_What the hell is he doing inside there?_

“You can come inside, Wonho. I know you’re there,” Hyungwon calls out.

 

Wonho sighs and then squats down to open the tent and look inside where Hyungwon sat crisscrossed on top of a small blanket looking towards the back of the tent. Empty cans of food with plastic spoons and small figurines of action figures lay across the ground.

 

“So are you meeting someone here or something?” Wonho looks around the small space.

 

“Seems like it, huh, but no. This is all I owned before I joined you guys,” Hyungwon sighs as he turns to Wonho. Why was he telling Wonho, he didn’t know, but he was there so it just felt like he had to explain it to him.

 

Wonho’s eyes widened as he heard Hyungwon’s words, not believing someone like Hyungwon who walked and talked as if he owned the world could’ve lived and been a part of a world like this. He couldn’t imagine delicate and pretty boy Hyungwon could be put in the same world as those potheads that sat outside those dirty sheds.

 

Stepping inside the tent there was just enough room for him to spread his legs out as he sat down and as he did this, Hyungwon laid on his back staring up at the thin fabric that separated them from the rest of the world.

 

“I used to live here. I would work for Yongguk and other gangs in the area, getting them info they wanted in return for money that would be just enough for some cans of food. I lived day by day like this. It wasn’t much but I was making a living my own way. This tent was the only thing I was proud of since it was the biggest things I was able to buy after doing a big job Yongguk had asked me to do. It was my biggest achievement. Whenever I get angry with anyone back at base I always come here to blow out steam. Its my way of reminding myself that wherever I am now, whatever I have to do for Shownu hyung, it should be fine since I’m better than this. I’m better out now than my biggest achievement then.”

 

Wonho looked at Hyungwon as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head. He had never seen that other side of Hyungwon before. Then again he and Hyungwon never really talked.

 

Ever since he had arrived, Hyungwon was never much of a talker and always stuck with Shownu and Kihyun. It had been Shownu who had brought him but he had never told anyone where he had found him in the first place. No one really knew where people came from or their histories. It just happened to be an unspoken rule to not talk about it.

 

It wasn’t until Jooheon started talking to Hyungwon that there would be small conversations between him and Wonho, but nothing ever like the one they were having now.

 

“Well anyone would want to get away from those losers and get some peace and quiet. A place like this is better than being surrounded by those loudmouths,” Wonho replied.

 

Hyungwon chuckled, “Yeah anywhere is better for you isn’t it?”

 

Wonho couldn’t help but smile because it was true. “Well nice view you have in here,” he stated sarcastically making Hyungwon laugh.

 

“Yeah, the view probably has to be the best. It would be too much that I’d have to focus on something else instead,” Hyungwon sits up and grabs a small broken mirror underneath one of the food cans, “This was my only distraction.”

 

Wonho begins to laugh, “Wow! No wonder you can’t keep your face out of a mirror,” giving Hyungwon a small punch on the arm.

 

They both start laughing, “Well I’ve always been a sight, not even I could take my eyes off of myself,” Hyungwon gives Wonho a smirk.

 

Wonho grabs Hyungwon’s shirt, “Yaah, I bet if you weren’t wearing any of these clothes, you’d probably look like every ugly guy walking down the street.”

 

Acting offended Hyungwon tried to push Wonho away, “What are you talking about? I was born with beautiful genes,” he teased.

 

Wonho laughing kept a hold onto his shirt as Hyungwon struggled to pull away only to pull Wonho on top of him. They lay on the floor laughing until Hyungwon realized just how close Wonho’s face was to his. He could feel Wonho’s breath on his lips and his nose barely grazed against his. Hyungwon’s eyes couldn't help but keep staring at Wonho’s lips as he felt himself inching closer and his head angling just right to fit perfectly with him.

 

That’s when Wonho moved away and he could feel the awkwardness that left the air.

 

“So is there any place to eat here cus I’m hungry,” Wonho asks as he sits up.

 

Hyungwon getting the memo, responds, “There’s a convenience store nearby.”

 

“Good, maybe we can get some ramen. Let’s go,” Wonho pulls out of the tent and stretches.

 

The corner of Hyungwon’s lip twitched into a smile still looking towards Wonho who was waiting for him outside.

That very same night was their first night together. It had been a while since Hyungwon had sex like that or just had sex at all. The thought of him having sex with Wonho never crossed his mind. He knew Wonho’s type. Guys that only cared about themselves and their pleasure, whether that be killing a hundred people or fucking them. He had come across guys like them countless times back in his past.

 

People like Wonho were bad news. He knew he should stay away and have nothing to do with him, not even one night, but he couldn’t resist after he had decided to go drinking at his place.

 

At home he had taken off his black jacket he always saw him wore and the non-existent air conditioner made both of them remove multiple layers of clothing. One thing led to another and Wonho’s lips just “happened” to brush against his neck after two bottles of tequila and one sniff of a line of cocaine later.

 

Nights like those repeated constantly and they both had enjoyed themselves to the fullest whenever it was just them two. Times where they would go out to eat with the rest of their gang, they would eventually end up leaving on their own only to find themselves back in Wonho’s apartment naked.

 

Wonho came to notice how many times Hyungwon would sit closer to him when they’d get a table with the rest of the guys. He would notice him inching closer every time. He would notice how after those nights with him, he would casually inch closer to his chest and hug him while he slept or how he would excuse his way to stay longer by his side in bed knowing he had to leave to get a job done. He noticed the gentle kisses Hyungwon would give his cheek and neck as he fucked him.

 

Hyungwon was the culprit of the start of his real name being used after he told him of it. Calling him Hoseokie wherever he went, at first Wonho had thought it was cute and after Minhyuk began using it too on him but he didn’t let him. He only let Hyungwon use it for some reason. He still didn’t know, but he just liked the way he said it while he looked at Wonho cutely. It was just nice.

 

Then one night Hyungwon just ruined it.

 

Wonho played with Hyungwon’s nipples, as he lay underneath him, pinching them just right as Hyungwon moaned on top of him. Hyungwon’s knees on each side of Wonho’s hips, he leaned on his hands in front of him and as he felt Wonho’s dick sliding in and out of him, slowly getting momentum.

 

The more he felt the tightness of Hyungwon’s hole the more Wonho breathed heavily in front of him. Their lips were so close to touching, Hyungwon just wanted to explore the inside of his mouth, but he knew he couldn’t. That was Wonho’s one rule. He never kissed anyone’s lips.

 

Why? Hyungwon didn’t know and when he asked, Wonho never gave him an answer.

 

Hyungwon then began to lick Wonho’s neck, getting a moan out of him. His hands moved from his nipples onto Hyungwon’s hips and began to sway his hips to the rhythm his own hips were moving in.

 

“Fuck…how much do you want it, Hyungwon?” Wonho whispered into his ear. Hyungwon began to grind his hips faster onto Wonho’s dick making Wonho take a hold of his ass tightly.

 

“I want it so much, Hoseokie…fuck me harder…just like that,” he moaned.

 

Hyungwon grabbed onto Wonho’s neck and shoulder, ”I love you,” he whispered. Then without warning he kissed Wonho’s lips gently leaving Wonho shocked and frozen.

 

He stares at Hyungwon for a second and the next thing Hyungwon sees and is Wonho pushing him off of him and onto the bed while Wonho stands up.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Wonho snaps at him, shock still present on his face.

 

“What are you talking about? Look I know I’m not supposed to kiss your lips but I just couldn’t help myself I’m sorry, I…” Hyungwon tried to explain but was interrupted by Wonho.

 

“Yes but not only that! ‘I love you’? No, you aren’t supposed to say that. It isn’t supposed to be like that. I don’t do ‘I love you,’ ” Wonho began.

 

“What? I don’t understand. It’s been a couple of months since we’ve been doing this and I thought you and I were growing on each other and were starting to I don’t know feel something for each other.”

 

“What? No! I don’t have any feelings for you like that. This “thing” we have is just us friends fucking and that's it. There’s nothing going on and nothing that will ever go on between us.”

 

Hyungwon wide eyed and shocked couldn’t believe what Wonho was saying. All these months of him actually believing that they were growing something nice together, something real and it was actually nothing to him. All those nights where they would end up talking all night in his tent or making love to each other there or at his place, were nothing to him.

 

“Get out.” Wonho bluntly stated grabbing Hyungwon’s attention.

 

“What? Are you serious?”

 

“Yes, get out. I can’t be with someone who thinks this is more than just sex.”

 

With a scoff, Hyungwon puts on his boxers and pants. He grabs his shirt and slams the door behind him before he leaves.

 

The mood was ruined. Everything was ruined. It was all because Hyungwon had said those three stupid words. Those three stupid words, three weeks ago.

 

Wonho removed one leg from his shoulder and spread Minhyuk out further. More access. Minhyuk’s head arched further up the pillow as he moaned loudly. Music to Wonho’s ears.

 

Wonho was close to coming and he could feel the hotness inside Minhyuk. It was ready for him. With one last grip onto Minhyuk’s neck he moved his hips faster and faster until he came into him with a moan he had been holding inside.

 

Minhyuk giggling underneath him, “Hoseokie you know you always fuck me better when you’re angry. I wonder what you think about when you’re like that.”

Wonho turning to his side onto the bed next to Minhyuk moves his hair back out of his eyes. “I told you not to call me that.”

 

“But you had always let Hyungwonie call you that. It’s not fair if you let him and not me,” he pouts.

 

Closing his eyes shut, he growls, “Well life isn’t fair.”

 

“That’s true. Maybe that's why Hyungwon isn’t going to live much longer, now that he’s been found out by that group he was going undercover in,” Minhyuk cuddles next to Wonho with a smile on his face.

 

Wonho’s eyes open and he sits up removing Minhyuk’s hands from his arms. “Get out.”

 

“What? But why, Hoseokie?” Minhyuk whines.

 

“I said get out,” Wonho’s voice seems menacing and Minhyuk gets the point.

 

After dressing himself enough to go out, he calls out to Wonho before he closes the door behind him, “If you don’t get to him first, Zico’s boys will.”

 

And the last thing Wonho hears is Minhyuk giggling in the hallway as he lays back into bed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk if I should bring up Hyungwon's dilemma with Zico's group in the next chapter   
> or instead bring up Wonho's past and how he came into the group?  
> What should I do??  
> Either one though will still bring up more drama between characters lol


	7. Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Happy New Year's Everyone! \\(^o^)/

He could feel his blood pumping through his veins. His muscles ached with every breath he drew. God he wanted him. He wanted to taste every bit of him, but the cuffs on his wrist didn’t let him. He wanted to reach out and hold him, touch him, and lick that beautiful body of his.

 

“Kihyun please let me touch you,” he whispered with another moan escaping his lips.

 

He could feel his hard dick pressing against the fabric of his underwear. It was the one thing separating it from entering his boyfriend’s entrance. Kihyun continued to grind on top of him as he began to unbutton Shownu’s shirt. He loved to tease him. He lived to make Shownu want him like that.

 

This wasn’t the first time Kihyun had him in cuffs and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last. His lips kissed the base of Shownu’s neck and began to suck on him, leaving a small mark. He could feel Shownu moan and writhe underneath him. His breathing was getting heavier and he could feel the hard boner wanting to come out and take him.

 

His hands began to play with his nipples and at his touch he could hear a small whine coming from the older leader. Shownu pulled against the handcuffs on his wrists--clearly going to leave a mark in the morning, but he didn’t mind. It would only be a reminder of how he belonged to his one precious love. Kihyun.

 

Taking advantage of the small time it had on Kihyun’s lips, his tongue moved as if they needed to feel more of him, as if he was desperate to do anything for more. Kihyun smiled on top of him, “How much do you want me, hyung? How much do you want to feel my insides?”

 

“I want it so much. I want to fill you up with all of me. I want to show you who you belong to. How you are mine and no one else’s,” Shownu whispered to his ear.

 

Kihyun chuckled against his neck and then pushed himself to sit up on the bed, his naked body in full view for Shownu to worship. He takes off Shownu’s underwear and then begins to massage it, rubbing him with the pre-cum already dripping down his dick.

 

Shownu’s head tilts back at the motion. “Fuck, Kihyun put it inside you already. Please!”

 

And with that command, Kihyun already prepped is sliding himself on top of Shownu’s hard friend with a moan coming out at the feeling of his dick rubbing against the walls inside him.

 

As he slides himself faster and faster, he leans over Shownu who is now tugging against the cuffs on the headboard almost growling out of anger that he can’t touch him. That he can’t do what he wants to him. His lips are then intertwined with Kihyun’s as he begins to kiss him roughly grabbing onto the side of his neck.

 

There lips part and Kihyun leans his forehead onto Shownu’s, there breaths matching each other’s as he continues to grind on top of him.

 

Then the sound of a knock at their door is heard in the background.

 

Who the hell is interrupting us?

 

Kihyun’s head turns to the door but his body continues over Shownu. “What… is it?” He moans out.

 

They hear a small giggle behind the door.

 

Minhyuk.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your little party in there, but I was wondering if you guys already told Suga’s team about our little discovery on how Zico and his guys might be connected with drug and rebellious problems we’re having?”

 

He stood behind the door making sure he spoke loud enough for the others to hear on the other side of the room. This wasn’t the first time Minhyuk had interrupted one of Kihyun’s sessions with Shownu.

 

It was quite cute to him how in love they were but more of the fact of how in lust they were for the other. He smirked at the thought of them on the other side of the door. Probably Shownu entangled in one Kihyun’s little tease games. He did have a liking with teasing; he couldn’t help but give him credit for his imaginative ways of doing it.

 

“No…can we talk…about it later?” He heard Shownu gasp, “Fuck Kihyun…keep doing that with your tongue…”

 

Minhyuk with a huge grin on his face then asks, “Then do you mind if I go to tell them personally about it?” His ear was next to the door now trying to get a good hear for their response now that he realized how much louder Kihyun was becoming with his moaning.

 

Kihyun is such a screamer.

 

The sound of something hit the floor and the tumbling of bodies on the bed was audible instantly, “Yeah…do… ahh fuck Shownu…do whatever you want…”

 

For a moment Minhyuk wasn’t sure if that statement was for him or for Shownu who now seemed free from whatever Kihyun had bound him to but he was going to take it as permission.

 

“Thank you hyung!” A big smile on his and a giggle let out from his lips as he began to walk away from the door, only to hear a last scream from Kihyun, “Fuck! Don’t stop!”

 

***********************

 

The elevator finally reached the lowest level in the building with lights brighter than the last time he was there. It had been around three years since he was last here and that time it had been empty.

 

As he stepped off the elevator there was very little sign of humans being there other than the fact that the area looked clean and there was actual maintenance being done to the place. His hands inside his white pants, he started walking alongside one of the two paths of the floor. The neon lights flickering once in awhile he looked around trying to see if there was anyone there.

 

The sound of footsteps came from behind him but he stayed still pretending he didn’t hear them. After taking a long breath, he felt the end of a gun pointed at the back of his head. The edge of his lips turned into a smile.

 

“Is this how you greet all your guests?”

 

“Who are you? How did you get in here? Why are you here?” A deep voice called out from behind him.

 

Minhyuk without hesitation turns around and standing in front of him was a young brown haired man, his eyes holding green contacts.

 

The only thing going through his head was how pretty he seemed. Just like his older brother.

 

The smile on the intruder’s face made the young man nervous. No one’s ever been able to find their headquarters or break in for that matter. There was never a protocol to what they were supposed to do if that did happen. The fact that his teammates never really let him near guns or go into missions didn’t really help him in being able to know how to handle these types of situations. He could only count on the little training his boyfriend had given him in order to at least protect himself.

 

“You remind me of someone I know,” the intruder claimed with a smirk on his face.

 

“You didn’t answer my question,” he forced out.

 

“Alright alright…my name is Minhyuk. I’m part of Monsta X,” he answered.

 

“Monsta X? You mean that team Jin told us Suga was going to team up with in that one mission?”

 

“Yeah that one,” he smiled amused at how childish the boy still seemed. He hasn’t seemed to grown up too much since the last time he had set eyes on him.

 

“Why are you here?” his hand never left the trigger even with that information.

 

“I’m here to talk to Suga about what we’ve discovered. So you should put your gun before anyone gets hurt.” He eyed the boy, the smile never leaving his face.

 

“What is it exactly that you discovered?” A voice from behind the young man appeared and as he eyes behind him, a tall man with light pink hair walked forward toward them.

 

“You must be Jin,” Minhyuk turned to him.

 

“Yes I am. V put your gun down it’s fine,” turning to the young man, nodding that it was ok.

 

V placed his gun back into his pocket as he eyed Minhyuk, still weary of his moves. Jin looking back to Minhyuk, “So? What was discovered? It must be important since you had to come all the way here to tell Suga in person.”

 

“Yes but I’d rather talk to Suga alone about the situation,” Minhyuk tilted his head trying to find the right words to say to his pink haired listener.

 

From what he’s heard Jin was a kind man but sometimes he was just a bit too observant of things. And at the moment he didn’t need someone like him meddling into what he had planned.

 

“Well nothing you say will be said without the rest of us knowing what it is. There are no secrets among us, so I’m sure you can tell the rest of us.”

 

Minhyuk couldn’t help but be annoyed but tried his best to give off a warming smile, “Of course then if that's how it is here.”

 

“V gather everyone in the conference room, we’ll be there in a minute.”

 

V nodded and with a second glance to Minhyuk, he walked down the hall leaving the two alone.

 

“The next time you threaten my teammate and myself I won’t hesitate to kill you. It won’t matter to me if your team and my own are working together,” Jin turned to Minhyuk who was now giggling in disbelief.

 

“When did I threaten you?”

 

“The moment you didn’t deny not threatening my teammate. You threaten him, anyone here again, you even think about messing with one of my own and you’ll be dealing with me. You should know that I’m the one who accepted my older brother’s favor to help your team, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to like working with you let alone be friendly with you if you even think of doing something,” Jin’s expression grew cold and serious as he glared at Minhyuk.

 

Minhyuk looking back, his smile seemed to hesitate its confidence and sighed, “Message received.”

 

Hm, he’s much more menacing than his older brother. I didn’t expect that and here I thought Jinwoo was my other half…If my sources are right Jin is together with his leader, Namjoon. That's too bad. I would have loved to have broken him...

 

Jin began walking down the path V had taken, “Follow me.”

 

Entering into a room that seemed similar to theirs back in their own base, Minhyuk noticed inside most of the seven members were already there. All except for one.

 

“Jimin said he’s on his way so we can go ahead without him,” a blonde man at the end of the table stated.

 

That must be Namjoon.

 

Jin walked towards their leader, when everyone realized they had a guest in the room. Everyone began eyeing Jin and Namjoon waiting to be explained what this was all about.

 

“Guys this is Minhyuk, he’s one of the members from Monsta X. As you all might remember Suga recently had a mission with one of his teammates,” Jin began.

 

Suga eyed their guest lazily; he didn’t want to be reminded of that bastard ever since he discovered his ex-boyfriend was having a fling with that guy.

 

“V said you brought news of what you guys discovered with the new information we put to the table, what did you guys find,” Namjoon spoke again.

 

“It seems the whole drug business might be related to the violence and rebellions that have been going on in the western territory of Mr. Kwon,” Minhyuk replied.

 

“The violence in the west? How are they related? I’ve been looking into the rebellions myself and there isn’t anything about drug relations,” a young man with black hair responded next to V.

 

Minhyuk couldn't help but smile. This must be the boyfriend he recently heard V acquire a couple weeks ago. V's older brother would approve of him, he was sure.

 

What's his name again? Jungkook?

 

“Well we think the factories that were discovered for the drug manufacturing is a whole other operation separate from the rebellions in order to be kept secret. But they still seem to be related. One of our teammates revealed that it might be to further produce and steal clients from Mr. Yang since he is one of Mr. Kwon’s biggest clients that have connections all over the country.”

 

“So how does stealing clients relate to the violence?” Jungkook questioned trying to understand where Minhyuk was heading with all of this.

 

“Its their way of getting more connections, getting more people on their side. They’ll run Mr. Yang out of business and eventually take over all his connections leading them to have enough people and power to leave a big mark on Mr. Kwon’s territory,” Minhyuk ended.

 

“So whoever is in charge of the drug business is also the one starting all the trouble that’s been going on in the west?” Jin who was quiet during the whole conversation finally brought up.

 

“Yes, so my team and I believe we’re going to need more of your help since this is becoming much bigger than we anticipated.”

 

“Alright, well you can count on us to help,” Namjoon sternly spoke over the groan he could hear behind him where Suga sat.

 

The door suddenly opened and there stood Jimin stunned at the sight of their guest. His expression suddenly turned threatening and anger was clearly visible on his face. His feet took him directly towards Minhyuk passing and ignoring the rest of his members. His fists grabbed onto Minhyuk’s collared shirt pushing him against the wall, surprising everyone in the room.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Jimin growled.

 

With a smile Minhyuk replied, “Haven’t seen you in awhile Jiminie. I honestly thought I’d ever see you in a gang let alone in BTS. How have you been?”

 

One of Jimin’s hands let go of his shirt turning back into a fist ready to punch away, but he then felt the tug of hands pulling him back.

 

“Jimin let him go,” he could hear his teammates command. He was pulled back and he struggled to be let free and do away with their guest.

 

“Actually, I’m glad you’re finally here because I wanted to ask you for a favor,” Minhyuk turned serious.

 

“And why the hell would I do you a favor?” Jimin finally calmed down.

 

“Because it involves Wonho. Well more like someone important to Wonho.”

 

“What?”

 

Everyone in the room seemed confused at what they were talking about. Who was Wonho? And what did he have to do with their teammate?

 

“I’m sure some of you have heard of Hyungwon? He’s our data retriever in our team and he also does some undercover missions for us.”

 

“How does Jimin come in to the picture,” Suga asks.

 

Turning to him he continues, “You see he’s been working on an undercover mission inside Zico’s group.”

 

“Zico? Why him?” Jimin turned to Namjoon who had asked the question.

 

“His group has been suspected to be involved with some of the rebellions so he’s been looking into their group. But unfortunately his identity was discovered by some of their guys. It’s only a matter of time before Zico finds out and he’ll be in trouble, but he’s too stubborn to stop heading over and doing the mission. So I need you to look over him while he’s undercover. One of my teammates has said he’ll be going with him to look after him but he’s relatively new and I don’t necessarily trust him yet.”

 

“Me? Why me?”

 

“Yeah, why him?” Suga repeated.

 

“I chose you because someone with your past is the only kind of person who would not refuse, knowing he’s someone important to Wonho,” Minhyuk’s wicked smile brought concern for Jimin from the rest of his teammates and they couldn’t help but look worried.

 

“I’d be careful with my words,” Jin spoke up, starting to put an arm around Jimin’s shoulder in a protective manner.

 

“And I’d be careful of what business I’d get into,” Minhyuk retorted with a smirk. He took an envelope out of his white jacket and threw it on the table.

 

“Maybe this will further remind you why protecting my team member should be important to you. Meet me tomorrow by the café next to the Main Theater.”

 

Minhyuk with one last wink to the rest of the team stepped out of the room, leaving them to hear his giggles from the hallway.

 

“Jimin what was that? What did he mean by ‘someone with your past’?” Suga finally spoke again concerned for what Minhyuk had stated.

 

“Yeah, who’s Wonho?” V asks.

 

Jimin ignored him and took the envelope only to open and look inside. With a heavy sigh he replied, “Wonho and I we have history together.”

 

“Were you guys old friends?” Namjoon intervened.

 

“Yes, but…we were more than old friends.”

 

“So you guys were together?” Suga replied.

 

“We were more than just together,” Jimin whispered barely audible to the rest of the members.

 

“Then what?” Jungkook next to V stepped forward.

 

“Wonho and I…Wonho is…” He found it hard to find the right words to say it.

 

Looking up to everyone who were waiting for his answer, he sighed, “We’re married…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DumDumDummm*  
> I wonder if the ending was a surprise to anyone lol
> 
> Please tell me what you guys think! I love to hear from you guys!
> 
> Oh I've started a new story on BTS called My Treasure. You should check it out! :)


	8. A New Toy

_This was a mistake. I shouldn’t be here_.

 

He looked around the small café. It looked just the same as it did all those years ago.

 

Flowers and vines intertwined with the wooden frames of the windows, coiled around the edges of the window ledges and moved around the edges of the walls. Small light bulbs hung from the ceiling wrapped in vines and small pink and white flowers. Simple picture frames and small bird prints decorated the walls, adding its simple character. A large fake tree in the corner of the room stood out and its branches hovered right underneath the ceiling. Branches filled with locks of love promises made by past lovers that have visited the café.

 

Couples sat around the room with small mugs in hand, laughing at each other’s jokes, leaning into each other’s small touches, small brushes of a hand here and there.

 

He remembered being one of them at some point. Particularly one couple at the side of the large window, which brought in most of the natural light inside next to the entrance doors, caught his attention.

 

A man in a large blue knitted sweater laughed at something the girl in front of him had said. He held her hand on top of the table, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. The girl with her free hand lifted the mug to her mouth taking a small sip of her coffee only to be burned, moving the mug away from her immediately.

 

“Ow, that hurt,” she complained. The man smiled and chuckled, “You’re always so clumsy.”

 

“Am not!” She gasped and playfully hit his arm as he tried to move away, avoiding her hand. He began to laugh and she couldn’t help but blush, letting a smile cover her face.

 

The edge of Jimin’s lips curved upward and a small sigh escaped his mouth. When was the last time he felt an innocent touch? An innocent ounce of feeling like that before? The man and girl seemed so in love. Seemed so happy…

 

“They’re sitting right in the same spot he proposed to you, aren’t they?”

 

Jimin’s eyes turned to the voice and behind his own chair stood Minhyuk dressed in an all white suit.

 

“Have you ever thought of dressing with a little more color? I’ve never seen you in anything but white,” Jimin annoyingly replied.

 

Minhyuk chuckled, “I like to stay constant, but it seems you’ve changed quite a bit Jiminie.” His smile seemed innocent and playful but Jimin knew never to trust that smile of his. He’s learned quite too many times the hard way of trusting it.

 

Minhyuk sat in the chair in front of Jimin with a hint of amusement in his expression and Jimin hated it. For how many years has this man played with him like a toy or seen him like a source for entertainment? If there ever were a man who he placed at the top of his kill list, it would be Minhyuk.

 

Jimin’s glare pierced straight at Minhyuk, “Out of all the places you choose to meet here. How very theatrical of you.”

 

“Of course,” Minhyuk smiled widely, “Besides I thought that being back here in this place might bring back some nice memories for you. I thought maybe it would motivate you some more to get the job I’m giving you done.”

 

Jimin couldn’t help but smirk, “How the hell is this supposed to motivate me? I don’t know if you’ve forgotten but what happened between Wonho and I ended a long time ago. This place doesn’t mean anything to me anymore.”

 

“Is that really what you think Jiminie?” Minhyuk eyed him, interested in what Jimin’s true feelings were, since he obviously didn’t believe him one bit.

 

Minhyuk knew exactly what type of person Jimin was. He had kept an eye on him ever since he first laid eyes on him, ever since he took Wonho away from him. The progress Jimin has had in the last couple of years to get to where he is today fascinated Minhyuk and although he couldn’t care less about what he was doing with his life, Jimin was slowly getting in his way.

 

“Why would this place still hold an interest to me? You made it very clear that night that my life with Wonho would never happen. You took the happiness I wanted…no… the happiness we wanted and destroyed it.”

 

“Oh Jiminie, don’t be so dramatic. I didn’t destroy your happiness. I have it right here.” His hand searched inside his front pocket and grabbed hold of something. A small light blue lock with white letters decorated on it.

 

**_W+J_ **

****

A small red ribbon was tied on the lock. The exact same ribbon from that one moment long ago.

 

“How the hell do you know about that?” Jimin growled underneath his breath, trying to stay calm when he noticed the eyes of other people on them.

 

“Of course I know about it. This is the lock he used to promise you he would always and _only_ have you in his heart, isn’t it? He placed it on that tree with the rest of those locks couples place on there that day he proposed to you.” Minhyuk nodded his head towards the tree in the corner of the café.

 

“Damn you to hell!” Jimin rose from his seat and grabbed Minhyuk by the collar of the shirt, pulling him towards him.

 

This didn’t faze Minhyuk whatsoever. Instead, he was enjoying Jimin’s reactions. He was in love with the idea of bringing back hurtful memories from his past. He was enjoying the fact of how easy it was to get under his skin and boil his blood like he did right there. If he had time, Minhyuk would’ve provoked him even more, wanting Jimin to swing at him. Oh how he wanted to see blood on the floor!

 

But all in all he couldn’t. It was a real shame and a real pity. He had a job to do.

 

Without a second thought, Minhyuk grabbed Jimin’s hands and took them off his shirt, sitting himself down quietly he placed the lock back in his pocket. Jimin eyeing him sat himself back down on his chair. He swallowed hard trying to compose himself back to his normal state and then looked at Minhyuk who was waiting for him to come back.

 

“So what’s the deal with this Hyungwon guy? We’re meeting here because I’m expecting to get more details, right?”

 

The man in front of him began to search for something once again in his pockets, until he placed on the table a photograph of who he assumed to be his target. Hyungwon.

 

He took the photo in his hands and looked at it closely.

 

“Hyungwon is our intelligence and data retriever in our team, something similar to what I assume your teammate Jungkook does. However he is also in charge of our undercover department and usually takes those tasks on his own since he has a lot of experience in doing that.”

 

“Well clearly not enough if he’s been caught already,” Jimin smirked.

 

“Yes, well I expected a lot out of him and unfortunately he’s been failing me these past couple of weeks,” Minhyuk smiled eyeing the picture in Jimin’s hand.

 

“How long has he been working on this case? You said yesterday that this case has to do with Zico’s group being suspected of being a part of that rebellion going on, right?”

 

“Yes, he’s been undercover for a couple of months already and so far the information he’s been bringing in about them is pointing to a yes, but we still need more evidence. You’re job is to make sure he brings in that evidence before he gets ratted out that he’s a spy.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“For as long as it takes. The address to the warehouse where Hyungwon says is Zico’s base, is written on the back of the picture. He’s leaving tonight to their base, so stick to him like glue, but whatever you do, you don’t mention this to anyone, including him. He mustn’t know that I’m sending you to watch him at all.”

 

“Why are you keeping this a secret?” Jimin looks up to Minhyuk who is carrying a serious expression on his face.

 

Like a flick of a switch his expression changes and a smile is plastered on his face. “Because I can’t have him knowing just yet. It’s a surprise.”

 

“And why the hell do you think I’m actually going to do this?” Jimin chuckles.

 

Minhyuk leans in closer to Jimin’s face and speaks only so he hears, “Because only _you_ won’t let Wonho’s new toy get killed. Not when this new toy has become his favorite, has come to replace you.” He let his smile show on his face, bragging the idea that's been said through his lips.

 

“His new favorite toy?” Jimin repeated.

 

“A toy he’s becoming obsessed with. A toy he’s falling in love with.”

 

Jimin straightens in his chair, “Wonho doesn’t do love. You should know about that.”

 

Minhyuk clenches his jaw trying to hide away the pain of that last sentence. “Why? Because he promised you?”

 

At the sight of Jimin looking away almost defeated, Minhyuk knew it hit straight through. “Well Jiminie,” Minhyuk whispered with a smile, “maybe you’re not that special after all.”

 

Jimin who looked back at Minhyuk was trying to prevent a tear that wanted to escape from slipping. He swallowed hard when the sound of a familiar voice came from behind him.

 

“What the hell are you doing here with him?!”

 

Jimin turned his head around to see Wonho at the door of the café eyeing him with Minhyuk. Looking back to the table he pulled the picture still in his hand into the pocket of his coat, hiding it before Wonho walked towards him.

 

Pulling onto Minhyuk’s collar, Wonho’s face full of anger and disbelief, shouts, “What the hell are you doing with Jimin?! I told you to stay away from him! You don’t go near him!”

 

Jimin’s eyes widen. He had never imagined Wonho acting like that for him let alone have him be so protective and defensive against someone like Minhyuk.

 

Chuckling Minhyuk grabs Wonho’s hands on his collar, “Don’t worry Hoseokie, we were just talking. I was walking along the street when I happened to run into little Jiminie here and he asked if I wanted to grab some coffee that's all. We just arrived a minute or two before you got here. Right, Jiminie?”

 

Flashing his best innocent smile towards Jimin, it was then that Jimin realized just how cunning this man was. He knew how to lie his way out of things and he knew just the right words to use for situations like this.

 

“Yeah, he’s telling the truth Hyung. I invited him for some coffee that's all. Everything is fine.” Jimin tried his best to smile back. He was a great liar. To everyone. Except to Wonho.

 

“What did he tell you? Whatever he says don’t believe his words. This guy is someone you can’t trust, Jimin,” Wonho’s eyes seem deep with true concern for him. It was the first time he’d seen him like that in awhile. He was serious. He was really worried.

 

“It’s fine Hyung, I can take care of myself. I’m not that delicate. You should know that better than anyone,” Jimin smiled.

 

Wonho hesitated, affected by his words somehow. “You’re right, you’re not. But even if you’re not delicate, you need to be safe. I need to make sure of that.”

 

Jimin caught hurt in Wonho’s eyes and replied, “You’re wrong you don’t.”

 

“Hoseokieeee! When are you going to apologize?! I wasn’t doing anything wrong, Jiminie told you. But what are you doing here, in this cafe?” Minhyuk interrupted their conversation, grabbing and hugging onto Wonho’s arm and keeping his tight grip on it.

 

Jimin’s eyes moving from Minhyuk to Wonho, expecting his reply, to the question that he hadn’t realized was something he too was curious about. What was Wonho doing here? In the old café they would always come to? In the café where their life together started, where their new life had begun and where their new life had ended?

 

Wonho glanced away, “I was just walking by and I saw you two from outside the window that's all. It was just a coincidence.”

 

Wonho was a great liar. To everyone. Except to Jimin.

 

Jimin couldn’t help but smile, his eyes turning into upside down crescents.

 

_Maybe Minhyuk was wrong about Wonho’s favorite toy…_

 

The sound of ringing interrupted his thoughts and Wonho dug into his pocket bringing the phone up to his ear.

 

“What is it?” Wonho sounded annoyed. “What?! Hyungwon left already? Damn him! Did I.M go with him? Fuck. No he’s not with me…Yeah, find him and get his ass to Zico’s base fast…Alright, on my way.” He hung up the phone and looked at Minhyuk.

 

“They need us at base, let’s go.”

 

Minhyuk standing up with a smirk on his face eyeing Jimin the entire time, replied, “Oooh things are finally getting exciting!”

 

Without a second glance to Jimin, Wonho stormed out of the café with Minhyuk behind him.

 

Jimin still sitting in his chair, his hand grabbing onto the photo in his pocket, he scrunches the picture inside his hand into a ball, with a tear finally escaping his eyes.

 

_Maybe Minhyuk was right after all…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens in the next chapter...


	9. A Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I know my updates are a bit slow and I'm sorry for that but it was finals week so I've been super busy lately. 
> 
> I'll try to update whenever I can. :) Hope you enjoy~

He was tall, very model-like Jimin would say.

 

_Why him?_

Yeah sure the guy seemed nice, he seemed attractive but why in the world would Wonho fall for someone like him? He was tall and he was lanky and he was just that. A tall handsome guy that could be very much like any other guy out there.

 

 _There’s nothing special about him._ _That's not his type at all. He’s not the type of guy that can replace me._

He continued his way over the rooftops of the row of buildings. Underneath his feet he could feel the concrete slam against him as he rolled his way onto the next building rooftop.

 

It was late and he was hungry and he was annoyed. All day he had been spending his time following this guy. A nobody.

_He’s too tall. He doesn’t like tall guys. He doesn’t like stiff-looking people like him. He likes them short, someone he can spoon with. He likes to hug me and be the big spoon after waking up in the morning._

Jimin scoffs at the thought of ever thinking that it can actually be true: Wonho actually liking and falling for someone like Hyungwon. There was no way he would fall for someone like him. There’s only one person in the world that could fit inside of Wonho’s world of a puzzle and that was him. Wonho made that clear to him that day he left.

_I trust him. He can’t lie to me._

Hyungwon at the bottom level of the street looked around making sure if there was anyone around as he took a turn into a small alleyway. He was finally making a move leading him into where he assumed was the location of Zico’s base.

 

Jimin had been watching him for a couple of hours. After Wonho had left with Minhyuk that morning at the coffee shop, Minhyuk had sent him a text message revealing where Hyungwon’s location was.

 

How did Minhyuk get his contact information he didn’t know and how come Minhyuk know about Hyungwon’s location when no one else knew? No idea but it was more reason to not trust Minhyuk. When he realized that Minhyuk was hiding information from his own team and doing things in secret like ordering him to keep on eye on Hyungwon, Jimin knew that Minhyuk was up to something.

 

Something not good.

 

After he had received the text he left to get changed and his weapons ready to leave. Yoongi had found him changing in the locker rooms of their base.

 

“Where are you going? Didn’t you just get back from meeting that guy Minhyuk?” Yoongi asked worried.

 

“I’m going out to do the job.” Jimin simply replied.

 

“Now?! Didn’t you tell Jin and Namjoon that you would think about whether or not you’d do it after you met with the guy?”

 

“I did and I’m doing it,” Jimin answered with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

 

“Why so suddenly?” Yoongi asks.

 

“Why so many questions?!” Jimin shouted. He had it with Yoongi acting like he had to know every detail about what Jimin was doing.

 

“Because I worry about you, damn it!” Yoongi shouts back, his eyes wide. His expression showed nothing but frustration. Frustration at how much Jimin was trying to push him away.

 

“Well you don’t have to worry about me. I don’t need you concerned for me.”

 

“You don’t like when I worry about you, when I’m trying to keep you safe, but you weren’t like that the other day with that guy. That day I found you with him in his room.” Yoongi’s voice started to weaken.

 

Yoongi stared at Jimin’s back muscles as they flexed as he pulled the black shirt over him while he changed. He missed him so much. The feel of his skin on him. The feeling of his hand caressing that beautiful body of his.

 

“Wonho is different,” Jimin stated flatly.

 

“Why? Because he’s your _husband_?” The word leaving his tongue felt weird and alien to him. To think that Jimin belonged to that guy, that Jimin had always belonged to _that guy_ , angered him so much.

 

“It’s not that.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“You wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Then make me understand,” Yoongi begged.

 

Jimin annoyed at Yoongi’s persistently, began walking towards the door behind Yoongi.

 

“I don’t have time for this…”

 

Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s elbow stopping him in place.

 

“Why are you avoiding me, Jimin?! What’s going on? Why did you just leave me like that without any explanation? We were doing so good together and you just drop the bomb saying you don’t want to be with me anymore!”

 

Yoongi’s in tears and Jimin couldn’t help but look away. He didn’t want to deal with this.

 

“Look at me Jimin! I need an explanation! You break up with me and then the next time I see you, you’re in some other guy’s room after fucking him and then I find out you’re married to him? What the hell is this, Jimin? Talk to me!”

 

Jimin’s eyes are on the floor and with one last breath; he pulls away from Yoongi’s grasp.

 

“I don’t have time for this,” he whispers enough for Yoongi to hear as he walks out of the room.

 

Coming back to the reality of things, Jimin looked towards the man that kept walking in the streets to no end. Hyungwon kept constantly making different turns and at times, Jimin would have to improvise in how he got onto the farther building rooftops.

 

Following him now was getting a bit more exciting compared to how it had been a couple of hours ago in the afternoon. To Jimin’s amusement Hyungwon had spent his entire time outside a small coffee shop on his phone and looked as if he had been contemplating whether to do the biggest mistake of his life or not. The entire time, it took everything in Jimin to not go up to the guy and slap him to do something already.

 

Jimin was not a patient guy and the fact that Hyungwon was becoming the most boring person Jimin had ever followed was not helping.

 

Hyungwon hugged his coat closer to him as he felt the breeze of the wind get stronger, as the buildings came to spread out more and the ocean came into view.

 

_Shit._

 

Jimin was running out of buildings to jump onto and here Hyungwon seemed to be heading towards the ocean.

 

“Where the hell is this base, damn it?” Jimin whispered to himself.

 

On the road next to the beach line, Jimin had no choice but to leave the rooftop and jump his way down to the street level with Hyungwon. Luckily for him he had some form cover avoiding being seen as he used the line of cars parked on the side of the roads and the dark night to camouflage him.

 

He was wearing all black: black leather pants, black boots and a black t-shirt with his black holster carrying his knives and handguns. The only thing that would be able to give away his location would be his bright orange hair. Damn his choice of trying to be cute with Yoongi that one day.

 

Yoongi had wanted to dye his hair for a while but didn’t think it would look good on him. It wasn’t until Jimin convinced him to do it, that he actually did but it was only on the condition that Jimin would do it too. Jimin had let Yoongi choose the color to be cute to his then boyfriend, and he thought that it looked good on him. Now he was starting to question it since it wasn’t helping him at all in this situation.

 

Hyungwon was wearing a black coat with a blue jacket underneath.

 

_This guy was incredibly weak. How the hell is he in a gang when he can’t even deal with a bit of cold temperature?_

 

It was clear to Jimin that someone like Wonho was nowhere near as close to Wonho’s ideal type. There was just no possible way.

 

They were both nearing a warehouse a couple of streets ahead of them. It was located on a small pier at the edge of the beach sand. Jimin let Hyungwon get ahead of him as he tried to hide underneath the pier to get a better and far closer look than where he was at the moment.

 

As soon as Hyungwon made a big knock on the garage-rolling door that led him inside the warehouse, two guys opened the door with a smirk on their faces.

 

“What took you so long,” a guy in red hair complained, his voice deep and raspy. He was dressed in a black blazer with a white-buttoned shirt underneath it. The first two buttons were unbuttoned revealing his collarbones.

 

“Sorry, was a busy day,” Hyungwon replied.

 

_Busy my ass._

Jimin rolled his eyes and looked towards the two men in front of Hyungwon who seemed to believe Hyungwon’s response. The red head seemed to be pretty built but not too much that Jimin wouldn't be able to take him down if something happened. He had to remind himself that he was there to keep Hyungwon safe in case they suddenly went after Hyungwon. If there was any indication that they had realized Hyungwon was a spy, no matter how much he didn’t want to help him, Jimin had no choice but to protect him.

 

The guy standing next to the red head seemed pretty quiet compared to his friend. He had dirty blonde hair and was actually VERY good looking. There was something about him that Jimin couldn’t quite understand that kept him engaged into his looks. So much so that he wasn’t really paying much attention to whom he was originally supposed to pay attention to.

 

A split second passed and before Jimin knew it he felt a pair of hands wrap around his mouth and pull him back. He struggled under the arms of the man that stood behind him with his arms wrapped around Jimin’s body. Trying to elbow himself out of the man’s grasp his eyes darted to see who it was that caught him, while at the same time trying to find where Hyungwon was.

 

Freeing himself he punched the man across the face fumbling him to the floor on impact. The man picked himself up, licking the bit of blood that began to drip down his chin and looked at Jimin amusingly. He wore a white shirt and his hair was slicked back with gel, but the punch Jimin gave him messed some strands of hair to come forward onto his forehead. It made him look somewhat attractive himself.

 

“I love a good fight,” the man smiled.

 

Jimin gave a small smirk back, “That’s something a friend of mine would say.”

 

“Oh really? I really want to meet your friend,” the man replied.

 

He charged for Jimin but he was able to grab onto his arm from punching back. Grabbing the guy in a headlock Jimin tried to squeeze as hard as he could but eventually the guy punched Jimin on the side and exhausted Jimin much quicker than anticipated.

 

As Jimin tried to get his breath back he felt something hit the back of his head and he felt his knees hit the sand below him. Trying to keep himself conscious his eyes look towards where the impact had come from. Everything looked blurry, and his vision was giving way.

 

“I found your friend Hyungwon,” the man shouted behind him. More footsteps started coming closer to him. He rubbed the back of his head as he tried to sink away the urge to fall unconscious.

 

Looking back at the people coming closer, in a blurry sight of vision, Jimin could see the blurry images of the red hair, someone tall, and someone blonde, whom he assumed were Hyungwon and the other two guys he had just seen.

 

“This is the guy?” Jimin could hear the red head speak in interest. He tried to stand but his head hurt so much he fell back down on his knees.

 

“Yeah it’s him.” He heard a different voice responded. Hyungwon came closer and kneeled down in front of him.

 

Jimin fought back a moan from the pain that was shooting straight into his head. His hand went forward reaching towards Hyungwon’s collar and grabbing it tightly.

 

“What the hell… are…you doing,” Jimin was able to make out.

 

“Getting rid of a problem,” Hyungwon whispered into his ear. Jimin leaned onto his shoulder as he felt himself blacking out. The last thing he saw was the end of Hyungwon’s lips curving into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the next chapter done soon, since I have a bit more free time these days now that finals are over. :)
> 
> The next chapter will finally get some juicy stuff happening for the plot line which I feel never really comes in lol
> 
> It will be in Hyungwon's P.O.V and in someone else's P.O.V that I haven't really focused on much. haha Can you guess who?
> 
> Please tell me what you guys think! I like hearing your feedback and it's always a motivator for me :D


	10. No Exit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another update! I actually can't believe I was able to get this chapter done so quick LOL
> 
> Please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes since I didn't really go over the chapter to edit. I was just too excited to update it already to actually give it a read and edit. I'm horrible I know haha
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

P.O wrapped the chain on the boy’s wrists clasping them tight enough to leave a mark. He took a seat on the small stool inside the cell as he watched P.O lift their prisoner’s hands towards the wall. His head dangled to his right shoulder unconscious, the orange strands of hair covering the front of his face.

 

_So this is the guy? He’s small. Nothing what I imagined you to like._

Hyungwon glared at the boy wrapped in chains as P.O finally stepped back giving Hyungwon a look that showed interest in the way the boy had him all riled up.

 

“So what are you going to want us to do with him, hyung?” P.O asked in a smile.

 

“Leave him here, I’ll deal with him,” Hyungwon replied without giving him a glance, his eyes glued to the orange haired boy.

 

P.O nodded and stepped out of the cell, leaving Hyungwon alone with their new guest.

 

Jimin began to slowly stir after a couple seconds. Hyungwon raising an eyebrow impressed the boy actually was waking up sooner than expected. With a last groan from Jimin’s lips, his eyes fluttered opened.

 

His vision was blurry but soon cleared up allowing him to get sight of Hyungwon’s smile. Looking around Jimin pulled on the chains that began cutting into his skin.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Jimin growled as he turned back to Hyungwon in front of him.

 

Hyungwon stood and came closer to Jimin, his hand reaching towards Jimin’s jaw angling him to get a better look at his face.

 

“So gonna answer me, good lookin’,” Jimin smirked.

 

“Who sent you?” Hyungwon ignores his question.

 

“Like I’m gonna tell you. You sure have a way with treating your guests here. To be honest I didn’t expect you to go all double-crossing on me. How’d you know I was following you?”

 

“’Double-crossing’? I have my people,” Hyungwon smirked, “So talk. Who sent you? Or is it that this was all your doing? You just decided to act on your own?”

 

“Act on my own? What are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t play stupid with me. I know why you’re here. So tell me!” Hyungwon gripped onto Jimin’s shirt and slammed him against the wall.

 

“If you know why I’m here then why the hell do you have me in chains?!”

 

“’Have you in chains’? Is it a one-on-one fight that you want? Like I can believe that! You were waiting for the right moment to just get me out of your way,” Hyungwon whispered into his face.

 

“Get you out of the way? What? What are you talking about? I’m here to save your ass, not kill you, you idiot!” Jimin exclaimed.

 

“ _You_ save me? Don’t make me laugh!” Hyungwon lets go of Jimin and steps back bringing a gun to the side of Jimin’s jaw. “Why the hell would I believe that?” He whispers into Jimin’s ear.

 

There was no way someone like this guy would ever come to “save” someone like Hyungwon. This guy was here to kill him; Hyungwon knew it. This guy here hated Hyungwon, he knew that too. He hated Hyungwon because he was getting close to Wonho. He was here to kill him because he realized that there was a chance Wonho might actually find someone better than him.

 

He knew very well that this guy was the reason why Wonho couldn’t love him back. _He_ was the problem… And now this problem was trying to get rid of him? No. He wouldn’t let him.

 

Hyungwon was going to get rid of him first.

 

Stepping back from Jimin, Hyungwon put his finger on the trigger.

 

_One pull that's all I need. Do it. Do it! Get rid of him! Then Wonho will be yours! Do it!_

“Hyungwon.”

 

Hyungwon let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. His hand let go of the trigger and looked back at the man that had called his name.

 

“What is it?”

 

“B-Bomb is calling for you,” Taeil responds.

 

Looking back at Jimin annoyed, he replies, “Tell him to wait, I’m doing something.”

 

“He says he wants to see you right now,” Taeil flatly states.

 

Putting down his gun, Hyungwon licks his lips in defeat. Eyeing Jimin with distaste, he puts his gun away in his coat. “You got lucky this time.”

 

Jimin watches Hyungwon leave his cell surprised by the ordeal that seemed to have passed.

 

_Why the hell would Hyungwon think I’m trying to kill him? How does he even know about me?_

It only took Jimin a matter of seconds before realizing what was really happening.

 

 

_Minhyuk._

 

***********************

 

 

 

Hyungwon enters the dark-lit room. The metal walls were covered in mold and rust from the neglect of proper care over the years. The room filled with the smell of raw fish from the refrigerated stacked fish on top of the newly acquired drugs from just last night. The smell was different to him since he first came into the group. The first day he almost gagged at the smell and now his nose was used to the stench that filled his nostrils.

 

B-Bomb sat in his chair behind the small desk filled with papers and folders of the latest accounts on the shipments of drugs that had to be sent to the other side of the country. His hand slicked back the hair in front of him, as he let U-Kwon kiss his neck while his hands rubbed against the bulge inside his pants. He angled his head just enough to let U-Kwon, who sat on top of his lap, to suck the bottom of his ear as he traveled along his jaw. The gold locks of U-Kwon’s hair now blocked B-Bomb’s face.

 

Hyungwon couldn’t bear to look at U-Kwon like this, since he knew how degrading it felt to act like someone’s doll. He’d been in his position before long ago, in a past that he couldn’t bear to look back at.

 

He cleared his throat trying to gain B-Bomb’s attention from U-Kwon as he had begun to moan with his eyes closing and his hands beginning to move onto U-Kwon’s ass.

 

B-Bomb opened his eyes and looked towards Hyungwon who was waiting for him in front of the door. He smiled and gave U-Kwon a small pat on the arm to stop, whispering into his ear to stand and wait for a bit.

 

U-Kwon without a second thought stood ad placed himself behind B-Bomb’s chair, waiting to see the next turn of events. His face was blank as he watched Hyungwon, looking at him with a look of concern.

 

“You called me?” Hyungwon sighed, exhausted over the fact that being alone with B-Bomb didn’t exactly mean the best of news. And yes, he did in fact say alone even though U-Kwon was still there in the room with them. The reason being was not that Hyungwon wasn’t acknowledging his existence; it was the fact that U-Kwon only made his existence known if B-Bomb let him, if B-Bomb allowed him to.

 

“Yes. U-Kwon tells me you got yourself a prisoner in the cell? Can I ask who it is?” He gives Hyungwon a small grin.

 

“Just someone who won’t be in there long. If you wouldn’t have called me here right now, I probably would’ve ordered his body to be thrown out already,” Hyungwon gave an annoyed expression.

 

B-Bomb chuckled under his breath. “That’s very interesting to hear, Hyungwon, seeing that I’ve never seen you take such immediate action with any prisoners we’ve held here. Hell I don’t even think I’ve seen you bring in a prisoner here before, so this is quite exciting, don’t you think?”

 

Hyungwon tried to show a small smile, playing B-Bomb’s game, trying to seem like this wasn’t such a big deal than what B-Bomb thought. But in the back of Hyungwon’s mind, he was worrying. The fact that some of Zico’s henchmen had already figured out that he was a spy, that he wasn’t at all the Hyungwon they thought he was, had kept Hyungwon up all night. To even think that because he got rid of those very men, someone in the gang someone as powerful as B-Bomb under Zico’s command, could know about his betrayal, nerved him.

 

“I guess it is interesting, but I’m sure the reason behind you calling me isn’t because of my prisoner. Why am I here?” Hyungwon stepped forward and sat on the chair in front of B-Bomb’s desk. He wanted to get to the point.

 

B-Bomb’s amused expression immediately disappeared. “Taeil,” he called out.

 

The front door swung open into the room and both Taeil and P.O enter dragging in the bodies of the dead henchmen Hyungwon had killed. Hyungwon’s eyes grow wide with fear as he stands to prepare himself for what might come next.

 

_Shit._

B-Bomb begins to laugh at Hyungwon’s reaction. “Don’t worry Hyungwon, there’s nothing to fear. I’m not going to kill you. Hell I don’t think I’ll tell Zico about your little betrayal either.”

 

“Should I be concerned as to why not?” Hyungwon eyes B-Bomb from behind him. His eyes focused on P.O and Taeil who at any second look like they’re about to jump him.

 

“Well you don’t _have_ to be concerned,” B-Bomb smiles. “You see, you may not have noticed but Zico and I haven’t had the most agreed discussions lately, and I honestly don’t think he’s up to par to what this organization can really do with the country.”

 

“Excuse me?” Hyungwon relaxes a bit turning his attention to the man now walking in front of his desk and sitting on the edge of it. “Are you planning on betraying your own boss?”

 

“I wouldn’t call it betrayal, I’d call it taking over,” B-Bomb smirks towards him.

 

“And you want me to help? What makes you think I’ll do that and not tell Zico about it?”

 

“Because I know who you’re working for. Because I know even if you were to choose to tell him and stop this “research” you’ve been doing on this organization, there’s something I have that you want.”

 

Hyungwon becomes amused, there’s nothing in this world that he wants that he would have.

 

_The only thing I want is Wonho and my only way of getting that is killing the person in that cell._

“Oh really,” Hyungwon smiles, “and what is it that I want that you have?”

 

With a smile, B-Bomb looks towards P.O and nods. With that sign P.O heads outside closing the door behind him.

 

“I have something or more like someone that you clearly didn’t take notice of while you were too busy taking care of your little prisoner.”

 

With a confused look, Hyungwon begins to eye B-Bomb trying to figure out what exactly he meant by that.

 

_Someone?_

After a minute of waiting the door behind Hyungwon finally opens. Turning back to see who exactly P.O brought with him, Hyungwon’s eyes turn wide with shock.

 

“I have a little friend of yours. He was snooping around the office when I walked in on him. You’re lucky it was me who found him and not Zico himself. I’m sure he would have killed him on the spot,” B-Bomb chuckled.

 

“Hyung! I’m so sorry I thought I could get the information you wanted on my own! I thought maybe that would help you get the job done so you wouldn’t have to be here anymore!”

 

Hyungwon’s hands turned into fists beside his hips. His teeth gritted at the sight of ropes tied around his friend’s neck and his wrists tied behind his back. Purple bruising already forming at the edge of his left eye and a couple cuts at the bottom of his lip.

 

_I.M._

“Let him go, he has nothing to do with this,” Hyungwon growled under his breath.

 

_How could he be so stupid?! Why the fuck was I.M here at all?! Who the fuck told him to be here! I.M knows better than to get involved in this. This is my job not his!_

“Oh but he was snooping in our territory, so he’s now involved.”

 

Hyungwon gave a long sigh, “How do you want me to help you?”

 

B-Bomb began moving towards Hyungwon with a huge smirk on his face. He eyed Hyungwon and circled him, as he looked him up and down; Hyungwon’s eyes never leaving the man.

 

“Oh you can do a lot for me I can assure you that,” B-Bomb whispered into Hyungwon’s ear, stopping in place. His hand started reaching inside Hyungwon’s coat and behind the jacket underneath.

 

“Get the hell away from him!” I.M shouted behind him before P.O gave him a punch to the gut forcing I.M to his knees. Coughing out loud, I.M struggled to stand and looked up to Hyungwon, “Hyung don’t listen to him! Forget about me…I was being stupid and got caught. I’m not important! You need to get out of here alive and well.”

 

Both Hyungwon and B-Bomb looked at I.M, as he took another punch to the jaw by Taeil this time. B-Bomb continued to hold a smile on his face, while Hyungwon struggled to maintain his sight at the struggling figure on the floor that was his partner.

 

Turning his face to U-Kwon who was still standing behind B-Bomb’s chair looking at him, Hyungwon couldn’t help but seem to ask him through some kind of telepathic communication if he should do this. If this was the right decision to make.

 

Whether U-Kwon understood or not he didn’t know but U-Kwon made no effort in answering him.

 

With one last glance at I.M who was now coughing out blood, lying on the floor grunting in pain, Hyungwon turned to U-Kwon who has shifted his position to the corner of the room, as if realizing there was now someone else who was going to take his place. Hyungwon gave one last final sigh in defeat.

 

_I’ve been in your place before U-Kwon long ago. I hated it. Seems like going back to that won’t be such a big deal anymore right? I should be used it after all…_

Hyungwon began to take off his coat and the jacket underneath. His fingers began to unbutton the first couple of buttons on his black dress shirt as he continued to eye U-Kwon.

 

_Maybe the happy ending that I wanted with Wonho might never happen after all. That boy in the cell…He isn’t my only obstacle…my own past is an obstacle too…_

 

I.M behind him licking the drips of blood on his lips, looked up again to see Hyungwon taking off the remaining top layer, leaving him bare-chested with only his pants and underwear remaining.

 

“Hyung no! Please! Don’t do this! I’m not important enough for you to do this to yourself! No one will care if I’m gone! Please!” I.M choked out, the tears already running down his cheek.

 

How can Hyungwon do this to himself for _him?_ A nobody. A no one that shouldn’t mean anything to Hyungwon; he hardly knew anything about him. If he were gone everything would’ve been fine. If it weren’t for him, Hyungwon wouldn’t have to do this to his body, to his own dignity. How could I.M forgive himself for this?

 

The tears wouldn’t stop pouring out of his eyes; the tears blurred his vision from the sight that he couldn’t bare to watch.

 

“Leave us,” B-Bomb ordered, not removing his eyes from Hyungwon as one hand pulled him closer and the other unbuttoned the front of his pants.

 

Taeil began to pull on I.M’s rope with one hand pulling on the collar of his buttoned white shirt, trying to drag him out the door behind P.O.

 

“No,” B-Bomb stopped him in place with a smile curving on his lips, “Leave him here, I want him to watch us.”

 

Hyungwon closed his eyes and his lips shut tight at the thought of it. He didn’t want him to see him like this. 

 

P.O and Taeil leave the room, I.M still on his knees on the floor in front of the door where Taeil had left him.

 

_This is your entire fault! How could you let this happen?! How could you be such a fuck up?! Jooheon lets you in with his family and you just come in and destroy it!_

Question after question runs through I.M’s head. How _could_ he let this happen after all that Hyungwon and the rest of their gang have done for him? When he had been put as partners with Hyungwon in the beginning, I.M felt like he was still learning the ropes of being the newest addition to the team, being the new assassin of the organization. It was Hyungwon who came to him to aid him when he needed that extra boost of energy or that boost of confidence, when he was too shy to mention how terrified he was whenever he went on a mission.

 

“Ahh,” I.M could hear Hyungwon’s moans and whines, no matter how tight he closed his eyes shut, he couldn’t escape the sounds his hyung made whenever B-Bomb touched him.

 

_Damn it! Is there really nothing I could do?!_

 

The more he heard him moan the more his thoughts went to that one time he had caught Hyungwon and Wonho in Shownu’s office. He hadn’t let himself known that he had caught them but he had stayed hidden long enough to hear them flirt and end in a mess after a full make out session.

 

_Wonho._

I.M knew that there was something going on between Hyungwon and Wonho. Whether it be a couple of one night stands or something actually real, he didn’t know but he knew damn well that Wonho would never let this happen.

 

He’d kill anyone who even thought about touching Hyungwon. He wouldn’t show fear in front of anyone; they’d all be dead before they laid a finger on him. So why was he useless right now? Why couldn’t he do anything?! Why wasn’t he like Wonho?!

 

Opening his eyes, he was scared of what he was going to see. Hyungwon was bent forward onto the desk with his legs spread open and his chest lying on top of the papers that covered the desk. B-Bomb stood behind him pounding him from behind with a smile that he would do anything to get rid of.

 

I.M knew that whether he made it out of there alive, it didn’t matter anymore. Hyungwon was giving himself up for I.M’s life. What was done was done. The moment he stepped out those doors, whether or not B-Bomb decided to kill him, it didn’t matter, because Wonho would be the one to kill him.

 

He would kill him for letting someone touch Hyungwon like that.

 

He looked to the corner of the room where the young dirty blonde haired guy still stood watching Hyungwon and B-Bomb. The guy turned his eyes to I.M and the blank expression that he once carried on his face, turned to that of pity.

 

_Help me._

 

He pleaded in his head. He needed help, any form of help to give him a chance at saving Hyungwon. He didn’t want to just sit there and do nothing.

 

As if understanding his gaze, the guy looked down with a frown.

 

_No…_

 

I.M faced the fact that he was rejected of his plea.

 

Looking back at Hyungwon, he could only utter the words in a whisper too ashamed with the fact that he was helpless when Hyungwon needed him the most.

 

“I’m sorry.”

  

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for what I did to Hyungwon in this chapter, my own heart aches for what I did to him T.T But this has to happen for the things I have in store for later...
> 
> Poor I.M has to deal with the guilt...
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. I promise the next chapter will have a little bit more Hyungwonho going on to make up for the lack of it here! Haha
> 
> Please tell me what you guys think, I really want to hear what you guys think for this chapter since I've had this chapter in mind for awhile and was really anticipating to write it! Was it predictable? Was it surprising? Could it have been done better? Please let me know! I love seeing your comments! It only lets me know that there really are people out there reading this to continue writing some more.
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'm not really sure when that'll be lol


	11. Need U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took like almost a month for me to get on here!
> 
> I got kind of busy in the beginning of the month which was unexpected and then when I started it, I kept redoing it over and over again because I wasn't super happy with it. And then I would get writer's block and then I'd get busy again, until I finally decided to get it done today!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!~

Hyungwon sat up on his knees, the carpet underneath his skin felt rough from the years of use. He leaned his head on the dark brown hardwood table next to him; his eyes were blank and empty from the previous experience with B-Bomb still lingering on him.

 

B-Bomb tossed a jacket over him with a small chuckle. Buttoning up his shirt and pulling his belt forward, he walked towards U-Kwon who continued to stand in the corner waiting for his next orders.

 

Hyungwon’s eyes slowly shifted towards U-Kwon as they avoided his own.

 

_How could U-Kwon still be here with this guy? How can he continue to do this work? Wasn’t he sick of it?_

He knew that U-Kwon didn’t have to stay in this kind of business. He had a choice, and the fact that he was choosing to stay with a guy like B-Bomb there was something really wrong with him.

 

Having sex with B-Bomb only reminded Hyungwon of why he stopped doing this kind of thing. The feeling he used to have back then when he worked with U-Kwon came back to him. The feeling of disgust. Of pain.

 

I.M sat on his knees with his head down not allowing himself to look at them. His eyes filled with tears.

 

“Take the boy to his cell,” B-Bomb ordered U-Kwon nodding towards I.M.

 

U-Kwon bowed and began to pull I.M out the door. By the time they were both out the door, B-Bomb turned to Hyungwon who’s expression changed from before and in its place was concern for his friend. The moment Hyungwon saw B-Bomb look at him he looked away and began pulling the jacket to cover himself a bit more.

 

“Don’t worry I won’t do anything to the boy, as long as you keep your mouth shut about this and you help me with taking Zico out of the picture.”

 

Now standing in front of him, he bent down to meet him at his eye level. Grabbing his jaw to force him to look at him, B-Bomb looked at him with a wicked smile, “I’m sure we’re going to have a lot of fun together. Besides I’m sure you miss this work don’t you?”

 

“What?” Hyungwon stared at him confused.

 

“After finding out about who you worked for, I found some interesting things about your past and saw you used to work with U-Kwon. Of course he’s the quiet type and doesn’t say anything unless he’s asked and when I did he finally told me about you. All this time, we were with someone with such skills ready for service.” He laughed.

 

“Sorry to break it to you but I’m out of service, I don’t do that shit anymore.”

 

B-Bomb smirked and pulled Hyungwon’s jaw towards him, smacking him with a hard kiss on the lips.

 

“Oh no sweetie, once a prostitute always a prostitute.”

 

 

 

*******************************

 

 

 

His body felt heavy and the bruises underneath his clothes were proof of the rough hands B-Bomb had placed on him. Parts of his skin were smudged with blue and purple stains, the ache of his muscles spread with every movement.

 

It hurt to walk. To move. He couldn’t help but massage the sore muscles on his shoulder or pause every now and then to catch his breath from the pain that came from his pelvis.

 

It’s not like he hasn’t gone through this pain before, so why did he mind it this time? Because the pain only reminded him of that man’s filthy hands on him. Of him inside him. When the only person he had let do those kinds of things to him was a man that he felt wouldn’t be his.

 

Hyungwon felt disgusted with himself. He felt so dirty that a shower wouldn’t be enough to wash away the memory or the dirt he had on himself. He could feel a tear wanting to form at the end of his eye.

 

Why? Why did he let himself get into this trouble? Why the hell did he give himself up for I.M’s life? He wasn’t even worth it. So why did he do it? Was it because he could see himself in I.M when he had first entered the org? He was still young, he could see the potential in him and didn’t want his life to be a waste like how he had wasted his life all those years ago.

 

Hyungwon didn’t know when he had arrived in front of Wonho’s door. He didn't know why he was there, why this was the first place he had decided to go to after what had happened.

 

Without knocking he turned the doorknob. Unlocked.

 

_Of course you’d leave the room without locking it._

 

He entered the dark room and finding the light switch on the wall next to him, he flicked it on. Hyungwon looked around the empty room and found beer bottles and clothes spread out on the floor. Taking a deep breath, he could almost taste the smell of the room. It smelled like Wonho. His favorite cologne.

 

Closing the door behind him he spotted the mat in the middle of the floor with the unmade blankets on top. He begins to take off his coat, jacket, and shoes and leaves them lying on the side of the door. He turns off the lights and makes his way in the dark towards the mat. He lies himself on the mat and pulls the sheets over him from head to toe. He breathed in the smell of Wonho as he curled himself into a small ball and he felt the tears fall down his cheek.

_Where are you? I need you so much._

He took out his cell phone and sees the dozens of missed calls from him and the rest of the members. He hadn’t told them he had planned to go to Zico’s base but seemed like the cat was out of the bag. Why else would he have all the missed calls and text messages?

 

He continued to scroll through the rest of his text messages from Kihyun and Shownu, until he some had come from Wonho. “Hoseokie…” he whispers to himself.

 

He opens his chat with him and begins to read them.

 

[Sent from: Hoseokie, 2:44PM]

Where the hell are you?! Shownu says you want to go back to Zico. Are you crazy??

 

[Sent from: Hoseokie, 4:07PM]

Seriously if you don’t answer my fucking calls, I’m going to fucking kill you! Where the hell are you?!

 

[Sent from: Hoseokie, 4:55PM]

Everyone has spent the last two hours looking for you! You better not be with Zico! You’re going to get yourself killed and I don’t give a fuck if you say you’re not that delicate! You fucking are to me!

 

[Sent from: Hoseokie, 5:05PM]

So Kihyun told me you haven’t been seen at Zico’s base, so I can breathe, but still where are you?? If you just answered your damn phone we could stop worrying over you!

 

[Sent from: Hoseokie, 7:23PM]

Fuck! Hyungwon, I’m going crazy here! Where are you?! Just please can you give me a sign that you’re still alive or something!

 

That was the last message. 4 hours ago.

 

_Where is he? Is he still looking? Or did he give up and just end up forgetting about it?_

There was some part of Hyungwon that really wanted to believe that he was still looking for him. In the messages he could see that Wonho did care for him. He had worried about him and this had him forming a small smile because even when he knew Wonho had kicked him out that one day, he knew that Wonho did feel something for him.

 

Or at least that's what he was hoping.

 

He wrapped himself even more in his blankets, as he turned his phone’s screen off. It wasn’t too long when he felt his eyelids begin to feel heavy. He didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to stay awake long enough to see Wonho come back home and talk to him and just wrap his arms around him, but his body was betraying him. The night had taken a toll on him physically and mentally.

 

“Hoseokie…” was the last word he said before his eyes closed to sleep.

 

 

 

*********************

 

 

 

Wonho opened the front door and turning on the lights, he didn't expect to find Hyungwon lying in his blankets curled into a fetus position, snoring softly. His breath caught in his throat and he kept himself from jumping on the man sleeping there.

 

He had just come back from a night of turning almost every building in the city upside down trying to look for him and here he was in his bed. He felt both relieved and frustrated.

 

_Where have you been all day? Why didn’t you answer my calls or messages? Why did you leave me worried sick about you?!_

 

He mentally asked Hyungwon, as he saw him move a bit under the sheets.

 

He took off his jacket and shoes and stepped forward closer to Hyungwon slowly, trying not to wake him up.

 

Sitting down next to Hyungwon’s head, he looked at him closely trying to make sure he was okay. That's when he noticed the small marks on his neck. He recognized hickies when he saw them.

 

Something in Wonho started to fume. His teeth gritted and his hands clenched into fists.

 

_So you weren’t alone. Why the hell was I worried about you, when you were probably having the time of your life?_

He stood up and without caring whether he made noise or not went into the restroom and began to take off his clothes as he prepared the shower. Hyungwon began to twitch at the sound of the noise of the shower in the background. His eyes beginning to slowly flutter with the light over him, preventing him from opening them fully.

 

Wonho was finally undressed and inside the shower room.

 

_What the hell was I thinking?! To think Hyungwon could be in trouble, thinking that I should even give a shit about what’s happening to him. Why the hell should I care about him?! He doesn’t need me._

But even when he kept repeating these words to himself, his brain couldn’t get the image of the hickies on his neck out of his head. Someone’s lips were on him. He could only imagine where else on his body they had been on.

 

_What the hell?! No. I don’t care who he fucks. He can fuck anyone he wants. Like I give a damn._

He rinsed over the shampoo from his hair as he rubbed his hair furiously. His eyes closed as his mind kept wrapped around the image of someone’s lips on Hyungwon.

 

“Hoseokie?”

 

Wonho opened his eyes and there in front of his naked body stood Hyungwon. His eyes were still droopy from the sleep. He turned his head away. He couldn’t look at him, not when he was realizing just how much he was really caring that the idea of someone with Hyungwon was really affecting him. Not when he noticed how his heart stopped a bit when he heard his name being called by Hyungwon in the cute way he always used to say it.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Wonho clicks his tongue. “You have us worried the whole day, making us think that you were probably dead in a ditch somewhere because of Zico. Then I come back here and find your fucking ass sleeping in my room?”

 

Wonho continues to wash himself in front of Hyungwon, not giving a shit whether Hyungwon was there watching him naked.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hyungwon whispers as his head falls down.

 

Wonho scoffs and turns to look at Hyungwon, not believing a single word coming from his mouth.

 

“Just get the hell out of here, besides why the fuck are you in my room? What, your fuckboy didn’t let you stay in his place for the night or did you guys just fuck around somewhere quick nearby that you decided to come here to rest your ass?”

 

At the sound of Wonho’s irritated voice and his words, Hyungwon’s eyes looked up at him shocked. “What? Fuckboy?” He didn't understand.

 

“Please, I see the hickies on your neck. It’s not like you were trying to hide them, they’re in plain site. Is this some way to get me jealous or something? I didn’t think you were that desperate for attention. You’re going to have to try a lot harder than that.”

 

Hyungwon’s hand shoots up to his neck at the revelation of the marks on his neck. He looks at Wonho’s expression and he couldn’t help but think that no matter how much Wonho kept lecturing at him in that moment his expression didn't show what he stated.

 

He was angry.

 

“You’re right.”

 

Wonho’s eyes blinked and turned to face Hyungwon, a bit taken aback at the confirmation from Hyungwon. The water kept hitting the top of his head and it slid down his face, forcing him to continue blinking at Hyungwon.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re right. I do have a fuckboy who gave me a good quickie and I just happened to crash here for the night. I thought hmm if there was anyone who would understand how it’s like to have a couple of one night stands and let me crash here it would be another fellow fuckboy. That's why I’m here.”

 

“A fellow fuckboy, huh? Well next time why don’t you crash somewhere else because this fuckboy doesn’t want to see your ass here again.”

 

“Why?” Hyungwon challenged. He knew the reason why but he wanted to hear it from Wonho. He knew he didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to admit that he was jealous, that he wanted Hyungwon for himself.

 

After a night with B-Bomb all over him, Hyungwon needed to hear those words from Wonho. He wanted to feel wanted and loved by the one person he wanted for himself. He wanted to take away the memory of B-Bomb’s hands on him, the whispers in his ear of how Hyungwon was his bitch or that he belonged to him.

 

Because to Hyungwon, he only belonged to one person even if that person didn’t want to belong to just Hyungwon.

 

“Because I just don’t want to see your fucking face here anymore,” Wonho growled under his breath.

 

“Why?” Hyungwon stepped forward, the water coming down from the showerhead began to reach his feet as he inched his way closer to Wonho. “Why can’t you say it?”

 

“Say what?”

 

“That you can’t stand seeing these marks on me? That you can’t stand the idea that someone else touched me? That you want me for yourself?”

 

Wonho turned his back to him trying to hide his face from him. He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t.

 

“No.”

 

He then felt Hyungwon’s arms wrap around his waist and his chest close to Wonho’s back. He flinched at the sensation of his touch on him. He tried to breathe evenly but it only got worse and heavy when he began to feel Hyungwon’s lips kiss him slowly on the skin of his back. He swallowed hard. He could feel the blood rush to his dick the closer Hyungwon’s hands began to travel down his stomach.

 

“Tell me what you really want, Hoseokie,” Hyungwon whispered in between his kisses and as he continued to slowly lick and suck at the skin on Wonho’s back and shoulders.

 

_Damn the way he says my name! Don’t make me do this right now… Not when I’m supposed to hate you, when I’m supposed to be angry at you…_

His hand began to wrap around Wonho’s dick as his other hand rubbed the inside of his thigh, urging it to spread out to have more access between his legs. Wonho’s head arched back onto Hyungwon’s shoulder behind him, letting out a small moan.

 

“Please Hoseokie, I need you to tell me. I need this so much right now,” Hyungwon moaned out. His hands continued to rub on Wonho’s shaft and he could feel it harden under his fingers. His own dick beginning to harden in his pants. As he had wrapped himself with Wonho, the showerhead hovered on top of the two and drenched them both wet. He felt Wonho slowly thrust inside his hand.

 

He wanted it.

 

“Hoseokie, I want you to want me right now. I want you to fuck me, please,” he whispered into Wonho’s ear.

 

“Fuck you,” Wonho moaned.

 

“What?”

 

That was when Wonho turned around and grabbed Hyungwon’s arms harshly turning him against the wall. Hyungwon winced at the pain. The muscles still ached and the pain felt worse on his arms as Wonho was shoving them against the wall above his head. But he didn’t mind it. He loved the feeling of the pain only because it was Wonho who was making it.

 

“Fuck you for making me want you so much,” Wonho growled into Hyungwon’s neck. His mouth began to suck and kiss his neck over the hickies, making the marks worse. “Fuck you for letting someone else kiss you and touch you when you’re mine! I’m the only person who can do this to you.”

 

He began to rip off the shirt on Hyungwon and that's when he saw them. The blue, green, and purple bruises on his chest, his hips, his arms, his shoulders. Bruises that continued on his back.

 

Wonho stepped back letting go of Hyungwon for a second. His eyes turning dark with anger, with disgust.

 

“You let him do this to you?”

 

“I didn’t…” Hyungwon began but was cut off by Wonho.

 

“I’m going to make you forget what he did to you. These bruises are mine to make. I’m the only one who you’ll be reminded of when you look at yourself in the mirror and you see these bruises.”

 

_Yes. That’s what I want. Please make me forget. Take me and make me forget what he did to me… I only want to be yours…_

Turning off the showerhead, Wonho picks him up. Hyungwon wraps his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, moaning as he felt Wonho kiss the side of his neck and takes him out to the mat on the floor. Lying underneath Wonho, he unwraps his legs and helps him take off his pants and briefs, leaving him just as naked and wet as Wonho is.

 

“Hoseokie…” Hyungwon mouths onto Wonho’s lips as he receives a tongue-filled kiss from him.

 

“Say it again,” Wonho moans into his mouth, “Call my name like that. I love it when you do.”

 

“Hoseokie,” he repeats, “fuck me, please.”

 

Wonho bites Hyungwon’s lower lip and growls.

 

“Hyungwon, you’re mine.” 

  

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting steamy in here or is it just me? lol
> 
> SO when I write I like listening to music and no lie when I was writing the part when Hyungwon was wrapping himself behind Wonho, the song "Skin to skin" by Lu Han came on and I was like OMG the song makes it sound SO much sexier lol XD Like I got all the images in my head haha 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you guys think!


	12. Out of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long!  
> Here's the next chapter...  
> We finally get to see just a little more of what's going on inside the heads of our main characters. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Wonho took a long breath of the cigarette in his mouth. He puffed out the smoke feeling the aroma of nicotine enter his nostrils. The room filled with sunlight and after taking another drag of the cigarette between his fingers, he pressed the butt of the cigarette onto the windowsill and looked out the window.

 

His bare chest was covered in small scratch marks that Hyungwon had left behind. The blue hair hung in front of his forehead. His hand brushed his hair back and then turning to see Hyungwon wrapped around his bed sheets, he let out a heavy sigh.

_What the hell am I thinking? Why the hell am I doing this?_

There was something in the way Hyungwon said his name, something in the way he caressed his body that made him believe in the necessity of leaving everything behind and focus on the moment he could be spending with him.

 

_No. I can’t._

But Wonho couldn’t just stop. It wasn’t that simple.

 

He had told Hyungwon how much he wanted him. He hadn’t lied. He wanted Hyungwon for himself and he knew it was selfish of him to ask Hyungwon to be his when he was in this constant struggle and fight inside his head over whether he should stay away from these feelings or not. When he was in this constant struggle of staying loyal to the one person he’s dedicated his whole life to. Jimin.

 

His thoughts kept rewinding around the same memory of last night. The feeling of Hyungwon’s hands on his body. The bruises placed on Hyungwon’s body now claimed by him. The image of Wonho finally kissing those lips he had been craving since the last time he touched them with his own.

 

They kissed.

 

He had sworn to Jimin that he would never kiss anyone else but him. The last time Hyungwon had kissed him, the shock of his words overshadowed the very action but now it was he who kissed Hyungwon. His own body had betrayed his promise. He wanted to believe that it meant nothing to him but the kiss meant so much to him.

 

The feel of his lips on him made him crave Hyungwon more than anyone before. There was a crave to explore him and search for inches of him that he hadn’t already explored. It was as if he had opened the door to a new him, a new feeling of desire.

 

Hyungwon squirmed in the sheets and a moan left his mouth in his sleep. It was enough to make Wonho walk towards him and lay next to him. He turned to his side and leaned his head on his hand while his free hand grazed over the side of Hyungwon’s arm.

 

_So soft…_

 

Wonho smiled at the sight of him. Hyungwon’s hair curled over his forehead and his mouth was slightly open.

 

He didn’t know what inside him made him peck over Hyungwon’s lips gaining a moan in response. He leaves another peck on his cheek and on the side of his jaw and then once more on his neck before he feels Hyungwon stirring underneath him and his hands beginning to wrap around the back of his neck.

 

Hyungwon is pulling him in and Wonho is glad to give in to his desires one more time.

 

Wonho’s lips travel over his shoulders and down his chest, leaving a wet trail. The moment his tongue licked over the bud of his nipple, Hyungwon moaned and arched a bit leaning closer into Wonho. He felt Wonho’s hand travel further down, massaging his dick softly as his mouth was busy sucking on his nipples.

 

Wonho looked up to see Hyungwon’s eyes never opened. He was still in that state of half asleep and half awake. His moans got louder as Wonho’s hand moved faster and rougher along the hardened dick in his hands.

 

“Hoseokie!” An extra-excited knock on the door followed the voice.

 

“Damn it,” Wonho cursed into Hyungwon’s neck, his hand leaving Hyungwon unfinished.

 

Hyungwon whined underneath him and looked over Wonho annoyed, “Who the hell is that?”

 

Sitting up and letting out a deep sigh he looks at Hyungwon, “Who do you think?”

 

“Hoseokie!! What’s taking you so long to open the door?!” The voice shouts again.

 

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon sighs, not too surprised, and not at all happy about being interrupted. Leave it Minhyuk to ruin good moments, just when things seemed to be going just fine with his life.

 

It wasn’t long until Minhyuk got too impatient and opened the door himself. A wide plastered smile on his face faded instantly the moment his eyes caught the couple laying together underneath the cotton sheets that he last remembered to have held him and the muscled man that he couldn’t get stay away from.

 

“Hyungwon—ie,” he added the last syllable, trying to suppress and hide his surprised state, “Wasn’t expecting you here. We were looking everywhere for you last night, I almost thought you were _dead_.” It was only after he finished his sentence did Minhyuk realize how his own tongue had emphasized the last word.

 

His smile appeared again on his face trying very much to not gag at the sight of Wonho’s hand around Hyungwon’s waist or at the way he hid his face in between the crevice of Hyungwon’s neck.

 

“Well, you don’t have to worry. I’m right here. Safe.”

 

Hyungwon couldn’t help feel a bit of warmth inside his stomach at his own words. The very idea of how safe he felt in Wonho’s arms said so much about the way he was just addicted to the man.

 

“I’m glad to see that.” Minhyuk gave the biggest and fakest smile he’s ever given.

 

What did Wonho see in him? What did _his_ Wonho, _his_ Hoseokie see in him? Other than his good looks there was absolutely nothing about Hyungwon to actually like.

 

He couldn’t even go through one kill without feeling guilty. He couldn’t even get rid of Jimin, even after telling him that he was trying to get him out of the way. There was no way he could ever match well with someone like Wonho. They just weren’t compatible. Wonho deserved someone as crazy as him, someone like Minhyuk.

 

There wasn’t a person alive that could ever show him the same amount of fun or excitement he had with him. He proved it a long time ago when he was with Jimin. It seems he’s going to have to prove it to him again.

 

Giggles started pouring out of Minhyuk and the hint of excitement hit him enough to portray the façade that he was used to showing to the whole world. He ran towards the couple on the mat and buried himself in between the two lovers like a child going in between his two parents.

 

His hands wrapped around Wonho’s waist and his nose buried into his bare chest.

 

“We should head to base, Shownu hyung is calling everyone together because after the disappearance of Hyungwonie, he hasn’t heard from I.M either.”

 

Wonho’s eyebrow cocked up showing the curiosity in his expression. That’s right. He hadn’t heard from the kid at all. He was too focused on worrying about Hyungwon that he completely ignored the fact that he too was gone.

 

“Hyungwonie, do you happen to know where he might be? You should see Jooheonie! He’s so worried,” Minhyuk turned to Hyungwon.

 

Minhyuk tried to hide the amusement in his face. Of course Hyungwon knew where I.M was.

 

_I wonder if you thought of him at all while you were fucking Wonho._

Minhyuk knew exactly where I.M was, he knew what Hyungwon had done to make sure he stayed alive and he knew that Hyungwon wasn’t planning to tell Wonho about it.

 

Why wasn’t he going to tell him? He thought very hard about it all night. What would make Hyungwon not want to tell Wonho? Was it shame? Shame that he had sex in return for I.M’s safety? Did he feel any form of guilt maybe?

There wasn’t any real reason to feel guilty, if Minhyuk really thought about it. It was I.M’s stupid decision to play hero and then get caught. If there were any person that should feel guilty, it would be I.M.

 

To imagine that Hyungwon had given up his body to protect him for his stupid mistake. Now that's a real shame.

 

He could see the hesitation in Hyungwon’s movements as he got up to get dressed.

 

“No I haven’t seen him.”

 

“The kid is probably getting in trouble like always,” Wonho scoffed.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Minhyuk replied. His eyes never left Hyungwon. He eyed him as he clothed himself and walked towards the restroom.

 

Burying himself into Wonho again, Minhyuk’s eyes closed feeling contempt.

 

He knew exactly why Hyungwon wouldn’t tell Wonho or anyone about what happened. Why he was going to try to save I.M himself. Because revealing the truth would mean revealing I.M’s mistake to Wonho. Wonho would not only try to kill B-Bomb for tainting Hyungwon but he would kill I.M for putting him in that position in the first place.

 

Wonho wouldn’t care about his life. I.M was still new enough for that, they weren’t close enough yet for him to actually care whether he was his teammate or not. Wonho would kill him for putting someone he loved in danger.

 

And if Wonho killed him, Jooheon would go mad and despise his best friend. Gunhee would hate Wonho for hurting his lover, but he would hate Jooheon for hurting him, since his love for I.M would finally come into light.

 

And knowing how close Gunhee is to his cousin Mino and his boyfriend, Jinwoo, he would most likely tell them about the situation and they would despise both Wonho and Jooheon. Jinwoo being the younger brother of Jin would most likely make sure his brother broke the ties with our team and seeing just how big of an effect Jin had on the rest of his group members, showed just how easily it would be to make them all hate the best friends, maybe not just them but the whole team entirely. Or more specifically Hyungwon.

 

Ties would be broken.

 

_Oh, the beauty of the domino effect._

 

Their team would become weak.

 

Then there was also the fact that Hyungwon didn’t quite place Jimin in the best of places in their last encounter.

_I wonder how comfortable Jimin is in B-Bomb’s cell…_

 

Just what would happen if they found out Hyungwon had imprisoned him? If they found out he wanted to kill him?

 

What would Wonho think about that?

 

And although, Hyungwon had no idea about V and Kihyun, it would be a real shame if someone were to let out the secret about their relation. We wouldn’t want V’s own thoughts about the duo or about Hyungwon to affect Kihyun as well, now would we? It would bring not only hate from Kihyun but Shownu’s toward him.

 

This secret of Hyungwon would destroy the team entirely.

 

If only Hyungwon never gave up his body for I.M then it wouldn’t have been a problem. If only he didn’t let jealousy and anger get the best of him with Jimin.

 

But alas Minhyuk knew Hyungwon too well to know he would do all these things. He just needed to give him a little push, he just needed to give him the options in front of him and Hyungwon would end up choosing his own doom.  

 

All he needed to do was place I.M in the right place at the right time, and Hyungwon would do the rest. I.M was never in any _real_ danger.

 

All he needed to do was hint at Hyungwon about Wonho’s old lover, Jimin, and that Wonho and he were still in love with each other and that Jimin knew about Hyungwon. It was enough for Hyungwon to make his own conclusion about Jimin’s intentions. It was enough to plant his suspicion about Jimin wanting to get rid of him.

 

Hyungwon was just too easy to figure out.

 

Wonho would be _his_ entirely. Soon. Very soon.

 

 

 

*********************************

 

 

Shownu looked out the window. The gray buildings and incoming gray clouds that seemed to be nearing close blocking the once high sun were clear enough that a storm was coming. It didn’t help improve his mood one bit.

 

Two of his men were missing. And what was he doing. Nothing.

 

“What kind of leader am I?” He spoke out loud both wanting an answer and not wanting it, fearing to hear a truth he didn’t want to hear.

 

Arms wrapped around his waist, and the chest of his lover leaned on his back.

 

“You’re a good leader,” Kihyun whispered onto his back. “It’s not your fault this is happening. You should give yourself more credit; it’s difficult to take care of the characters you have to deal with.”

 

This brought a weak smile onto the leader’s face and small-restrained chuckle almost escaped his mouth. His lover behind him could feel the small change in the stiffness of his boyfriend’s back. He felt the small chuckle that wanted to be released but was held back. This made him smile at the thought that his words finally had some affect on the man in his arms.

 

His own heart ached at how Shownu kept tossing and turning all night in their shared bed. He knew how much Shownu worried about their teammates’ whereabouts that no comforting words from him were enough to loosen the wrinkled worry on his expression.

Kihyun knew that Shownu had the heart of a worried parent towards the members and when one of them got hurt or something like this happened, Shownu blamed himself for putting them in danger or not leading them correctly.

 

Turning his teddy bear around to look at him, Kihyun placed his hands around Shownu’s face.

 

“Look stop beating yourself about this. We’re going to find them and everything will be just fine.” A part of him was lying to both Shownu and himself. There was no real way of knowing whether they were fine or not knowing the type of people they were trying to take care of.

 

It wasn’t that Kihyun didn’t care about them as much as Shownu did; it was just that Kihyun didn’t like to give himself hope about something that was unknown. He was realistic. He knew that I.M being an assassin and knowing that Hyungwon wasn’t in his right mind these days ever since he heard about his fight over his relationship with Wonho, things didn’t sound like it would end in good news.

 

He just needed to lie to Shownu to give him hope and see his smile again. His job was to take care of him and make him happy even if that meant telling him a small white lie sometimes.

Kihyun leaned up to reach his lips onto Shownu’s. Giving him a small peck on the lips, he rested his own just above his lips as he felt Shownu’s uneven breath. Shownu bent himself to let Kihyun pull him closer while his own arms wrapped around the smaller figure.

 

This is why he loved him even more in these moments. Shownu felt comfort in Kihyun’s arms, in the way his body wrapped around him like it was home.

 

His own lips brushed against Kihyun’s asking permission for more. More of his love, more of his comfort. And Kihyun was glad to give it.

 

Kihyun parted his lips giving Shownu a chance to suck on his lower lip. And soon he felt his tongue enter him making him excited to feel the need and want from his lover. He deepened the kiss, moving his own lips and tongue into Shownu.

 

Separating for a moment to let themselves breathe, their foreheads touched and rested on each other. A knock on the door was enough to bring them back from their small minute of bliss.

 

Turning to face the door, Shownu kept his arm wrapped around Kihyun’s back, “Come in.”

 

Hyungwon enters the room timidly. His eyes look at the way Shownu and Kihyun were wrapped around each other and felt awkward to have interrupted an intimate moment.

 

“Hey,” he quietly says as he closes the door behind him.

 

Like a punch to his stomach, Shownu feels his breath caught in his throat.

 

“Hyungwon!” Shownu releases his hold of Kihyun and runs towards Hyungwon, wrapping his arms around the tall man.

 

Kihyun sighs in relief.

 

Hyungwon didn’t expect his leader to act this way, showing so much love that he didn’t deserve. His hands were raised behind Shownu, unsure if whether it would be right to wrap his own arms around Shownu.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay! What happened? Why didn’t you answer us? It wasn’t like you to do that to us that’s why we thought something horrible happened to you.”

 

Shownu finally released him and a big smile on his face replaced the once worried expression.

 

“Yeah sorry about that.” Hyungwon looked at the floor ashamed for making him worry so much.

 

“We should tell everyone that you’re fine,” Kihyun smiled.

 

As soon as Kihyun started taking out his cell phone, Hyungwon looked up, “No wait. It’s fine, they know I’m here already.”

 

“They do?”

 

“Yeah, I met with Wonho and Minhyuk, we came to the base together and I just ran into Jooheon a couple of minutes ago with them.”

 

“Oh that's good,” Shownu smiled weakly realizing how there was one person missing from that short narrative. Remembering how although one of his teammates was back, there was still one missing.

 

“I.M, he’s still missing,” Shownu whispered to himself as if reminding himself that he shouldn’t be celebrating just yet.

 

Hyungwon looked at him with a worried concern.

 

“You might not know but I.M is also missing, just like you we haven’t heard from him since yesterday,” Kihyun noticed the look Hyungwon was making. “Have you heard from him?”

 

Hyungwon looked up at him and then at Shownu who were both waiting for his response.

 

“Um…I…”

 

Hyungwon didn’t know what to say. Yes he knew but was he going to tell them the truth? That’s why he was there talking to them in the first place, right?

 

He had to tell them.

 

“I… yeah…I know where he is. It’s why I’m here.”

 

Shownu smiled at the statement, excited to hear that his teammate’s location was known by at least one of them and soon everything would be well.

 

But Kihyun was thinking something was wrong. The hesitation in Hyungwon’s voice and the look he gave was telling him that what was coming next wasn’t at all something that would be good.

 

“Well where is he?” Shownu replied.

 

“He’s at Zico’s base. He’s B-Bomb’s prisoner.” Hyungwon looked away not knowing how they would react. Not wanting to see their faces. Not when what he was going to tell them next would bring him shame.

 

“What?!” Kihyun shouted. “We need to get him out of there.”

 

“Do the others know? We need to gather everyone and let them know to figure out a plan to get him out.”

 

Shownu was about to reach the doorknob when Hyungwon pulled at his arm to stop him.

 

“Wait, we can’t.”

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“B-Bomb knows about me too and he’s threatening to kill him if I tell anyone about it. If the rest of the guys know there’s only a bigger chance that they’ll find out I told you and he’ll kill him. I’m telling you two, so you can help me get him out. We need to save him without letting the others know about it. I can buy us time enough for us to do it in secret.”

 

“Wait, he’s threatening you with him? What does he want?” Shownu asks.

 

“He wants me to help him get rid of Zico. He and other men are trying to overthrow him.”

 

“I see, well either way, it’s ridiculous to not tell the others. We can get him out easier if we all get everyone together and make a plan. We can get Wonho to go in with you and kill B-Bomb. He’ll be dead before he ever finds out about it,” Kihyun protests.

 

“You might be right about that but I don’t want the guys to know about what’s happening with I.M…” Hyungwon’s voice fades with hesitation.

 

Should he say more?

 

Shownu looks at Hyungwon closely and can tell something is wrong.

 

“Why? What’s the big deal, what are you trying to hide from everyone else?”

 

“I don’t want Wonho there, I don’t want him to know about this.”

 

“Why not?” Kihyun’s expression is flat as he walks towards him and Shownu near the door.

 

Hyungwon fidgets at the realization that he can’t back out anymore from revealing the truth.

 

“If Wonho knows, he’ll find out what I have to do to buy us time to get him out.”

 

“What do you mean?” Shownu asks confused at what exactly he’s trying to say.

 

“B-Bomb doesn’t just want me to help him get rid of Zico.”  


“What else does he want?” Shownu pushes for more.

 

“He wants me. I’m already playing his game and I’ll continue to play his game to buy us time to get him out, but if Wonho finds out…”

 

Kihyun sighs heavily realizing what Hyungwon was getting at, a sarcastic smile forming on his lips.

 

“…He’ll kill both B-Bomb and I.M for even putting you in a situation where someone lays his hands on you.”

 

Hyungwon looks towards Kihyun, nodding.

 

“Damn it Hyungwon, you seriously you need to stop mixing your personal life with business,” Kihyun rolls his eyes.

 

Shownu walks towards his chair behind his desk, sighing, realizing just how complicated this was going to be.

 

Shownu looked up to Hyungwon. “Alright, let’s think of a way to get him out then.”

 

“There’s more.”

 

‘More? What else?”

 

“I wasn’t exactly in my right mind last night,” Hyungwon confesses.

 

“Yeah, so?” Shownu eyes him.

 

“What the hell did you do?” Kihyun scoffs.

 

“I…I kinda got Wonho’s ex in B-Bomb’s prison too…”

 

“What?!”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about Hyungwon hiding his secret? Do you think he should've just told everyone the truth or is keeping it on the low safer for him to do?
> 
> I'm also curious about what you guys think of Minhyuk's character? I have quite a bit in store for him so I honestly want to hear your opinion on him to see just how to go about the development or background for him.
> 
> Please leave a comment! I love reading comments because it shows people actually care about the story lol


	13. White Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back! It's been a really long time since I last updated, so I'm sorry about that!  
> Hopefully there are still people who want to read this T.T
> 
> This is a short chapter so hopefully it isn't too bad...

 

 

The sound of footsteps could be heard from down the hall and Jimin wondered if they were bringing another prisoner like the last visit. His eyes shifted right and there in sight was the unconscious body of a beaten boy on the floor with one leg chained to the floor.

 

An ache at the end of his wrists starts to burn, the chains wrapped around them had been cutting through skin all night and his position in the cell didn’t help the ache on his neck either.

 

The sound of the cell door opening brings his attention forward and a dirty blonde guy carrying a pillow and some blankets in his hands walked inside. He was the same guy that had caught his interest when he had been watching Hyungwon before he had gotten caught.

 

The man in front of him laid down the blankets and pillow next to the unconscious boy, paying no mind to Jimin. This annoyed the hell out of him.

 

_Why does he get a pillow and blankets while I’ve been here since yesterday with nothing to eat and nothing to sleep on?!_

“Who are you? And who is this guy?” Jimin spits out annoyed that he was being ignored. He wasn’t used to being ignored whether the attention came from a friend, foe, or especially someone he had taken interest in. Jimin knew he was spoiled, and it didn’t bother him. He expected no less attention from him either even when he was at the end of a bad stick.

 

“You can call me U-Kwon and that guy is I.M, a friend of your boyfriend.” His words were almost monotone and any form of emotion was nonexistent.

 

Jimin couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The feeling he felt before was coming back to him and he couldn’t explain why. He knew him somehow. He looked familiar, but where? Where has he seen him before?

 

“You’ve changed a lot.” U-Kwon stated looking back at Jimin in front of him. There was a hint of playfulness leaking on the edge of lips.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to say something, but it seems like you’ve forgotten me. Has it really been that long that you don’t remember me?”

 

Jimin’s eyes scrunched trying to understand what he could possibly mean. He had the gut feeling that he’s seen him somewhere and U-Kwon’s words confirmed his suspicion.

 

“How do I know you?”

 

U-Kwon grabbed the same stool Hyungwon had used to sit on before and continued to stare at Jimin looking as if he was holding on a debate inside his head on whether or not to tell him anything.

 

“I hope you enjoyed your time with Hoseok.”

 

Jimin’s eyes grew wide with recognition. Those words. It was those exact same words that changed his life forever.

 

It was years ago when he had heard those words from a complete stranger, but those words never left him because it was those exact words that marked the end of a huge chapter in his life. The end of his life with Hoseok by his side.

 

_It was him._

 

“That was you. The one who worked with Minhyuk to take Hoseok away from me. You’re that guy he called U-Kwon.”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t forget me so easily.” U-Kwon’s voice perched with excitement giving him a smirk.

 

“Why are you here? What is Minhyuk planning this time?! You two stole Hoseok away from me, so what the hell do you want from me now?! He’s the one who’s feeding lies to Hyungwon and now he thinks I’m trying to kill him! Why the hell would he want to set me up? Hasn’t he done enough with me?”

 

U-Kwon’s hands shot up to his mouth trying to hide away the chuckle that escaped him. The laugh that filled Jimin’s ears made the hair on his back stand, there was something so menacing about the way it sounded.

 

Once he composed himself, U-Kwon looked over at Jimin’s figure and hovered down to lean on his legs with his face resting on his hands.

 

“You’re in his way. You’ve always been in his way and he’s had enough of that. My Minhyuk is going to get rid of you and Hyungwon at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone.”

 

“What? I’m in his way? He’s the one that took Hoseok away from me! He’s the one in my way!”

 

U-Kwon stays quiet thinking over Jimin’s words until his smile comes back and settles on his lips. “He is in your way so maybe you should start doing something about it.”

 

As angry as he felt, Jimin couldn’t understand the smile on the man in front of him. There was just something not right with him.

 

From what he remembers U-Kwon had always been someone that stayed by Minhyuk’s side. He was his right hand man and did every little thing Minhyuk asked him to do. He had never talked with the guy but he noticed him wherever Minhyuk was.

 

Hearing the way U-Kwon’s voice twisted in his throat, Jimin could finally see the way U-Kwon was just as manipulative as Minhyuk. He was a duplicate of the mastermind himself.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon couldn’t stop staring into Wonho’s face. His smile was nice. His laugh, music to his ears. He looked on as Wonho tried to comfort Jooheon, who was still worried over the whereabouts of I.M.

 

Wonho handed Jooheon a bottle of beer, telling him that they’d I.M, so he should stop worrying. Hyungwon felt guilty over not telling them the truth, but no one could know about what had happened.

 

He had already talked with Shownu and Kihyun about the situation and they told him, they’d keep it a secret while they’d make sure to get help from another team. Everything would be on the down low.

 

“Hoseokie?” Hyungwon called to him, who was sitting on the other couch next to Jooheon.

 

Wonho turned to look at him and the moment his eyes laid on Hyungwon, he gave him his favorite smile. “What is it?”

 

“Come with me.”

 

Hyungwon stood up and pulled Wonho’s hand towards him, ignoring Jooheon who looked at him oddly.

 

While he held Wonho in his hand, he felt Wonho’s grip tightened around his fingers. Hyungwon just wanted to be with him. He finally had him after so long. He was finally receiving the love he craved from Wonho and he wanted to cherish it and relish in it.

 

They walked out of the front door and continued their way down the street, passing cars, apartment buildings and companies. It wasn’t long until Wonho finally opened his mouth to ask where they were going.

 

Hyungwon just turned around and simply stated, “The fair is still in town.”

 

“The fair? You really want to go to the fair at a time like this?” Wonho asks.

 

“Yes,” Hyungwon replied with a small smile, turning back to look in front of him. He could hear the light chuckle coming from Wonho’s lips behind him.

 

When they arrived at the fair, they noticed there was still big amount of people walking around no matter how early it still was. The rest of the day, Wonho and Hyungwon spent the day playing the various games and rode some of the rides that weren’t too high for Wonho to ride.

 

Hyungwon always found it cute just how much Wonho acted like a kid when it came to heights. Yeah, Wonho could deal with jumping over buildings, stealing, doing drugs, and even shooting people dead, but heights would always be a no for him.

 

Once they settled down on a bench, Wonho began stuffing his face with cotton candy and fed Hyungwon some as well. Hyungwon held onto the stuffed bear that Wonho had won him at one of the shooting games and since then he couldn’t help but keep smiling the rest of the day.

 

The sun was just about to set and here they were acting like a real couple in the midst of the lies and the danger they were both in because of the jobs they had taken.

 

But for once, Hyungwon didn’t care about anything. Hyungwon was finally with the one person he had fallen for. The one person that made him happy no matter how deranged and how dangerous he was himself.

 

“What’s up with you?”

 

Wonho’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. Looking back at him, he asks, “What do you mean?”

 

“What’s all this? You bringing me out here to have a date, all of a sudden.” Wonho motions at them and everything around them.

 

“I just wanted us to spend time together.”

 

“Yeah, but why now? Why when there’s still trouble at base?”

 

“Since when do you care about the rest of the team members? It's not like you to get worried over them? Especially I.M. You never really liked him anyways, right?”

 

“Yeah, but Jooheon does. The faster we find him, the better he’ll be. I freaked out when you didn’t show up. Jooheon saw how I was and he helped search for you. I should help too.”

 

“You’re right, but not now. I just want us to stay like this for awhile.”

 

Wonho could tell there was something wrong, but the way Hyungwon was desperately trying to hold onto whatever they had at that moment was something he couldn’t let go of. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to stay like that too.

 

“Alright.”

 

Hyungwon leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Wonho, trying to see if it was okay. Wonho didn’t move and instead leaned forward, encouraging the kiss to continue. He could taste the sweetness coming from the cotton candy he had just mouthed.

 

The kiss was slow and gentle. They both took their time, tasting one another.

 

Yet it was when Hyungwon opened his eyes and saw the silhouette of a man nearby next to a tent of one of the games a crowd of people hovered by. It was U-Kwon, standing there eyeing him.

 

He nodded towards his direction and Hyungwon knew what that meant. B-Bomb wanted him now.

 

He parted from Wonho’s lips and sighed gently.

 

“I should go.”

 

“What? Didn’t you say you wanted to stay like a bit longer?” Wonho asked confused at Hyungwon’s words.

 

“Yea, but I just remembered I told someone I was going to meet them around this time. I need to go.”

 

“Someone? Who?”

 

“Just someone,” Hyungwon replied. He gave Wonho a small smile and with that walked away.

 

Wonho looked at him as he saw Hyungwon disappear into the crowd of people. He wanted to follow him and see where exactly he was heading to, but it was then when he felt the hand of someone behind me.

 

He shot up and looked to find Suga standing there. “What the hell are you doing here?” Wonho shot at him.

 

“I could ask you the same thing. Jimin is gone and you’re here having yourself a nice date,” Suga spat back.

 

Wonho’s eyes shot wide-open and pulled Suga by the arm closer to him. “What did you say?”  

 

“I said Jimin is gone. He hasn’t returned from his mission. I need you to help me find him.”

 

 

 

 


	14. One Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~

 

Hyungwon lifted his shirt off the ground as he felt the weight of B-Bomb carry off the bed.

“I’m sure this isn’t the only reason why you called me in,” Hyungwon said placing the shirt over his head.

“No it isn’t. No matter how much of a good fucking I wanted, there are other important things I need you to do for me,” B-Bomb replied.

“What is it?”

“Zico has a shipment of new drugs he ordered coming in a few hours in the dock nearby. I need you to be the one to receive it with Zico.”

“Why do you need me there?”

“Zico is suspecting an ambush there and your job is to make sure that ambush doesn’t happen,” B-Bomb eyes Hyungwon.

“I thought you wanted to get rid of Zico, not help him.”

“I do want to get rid of him, but right now that shipment is just as important to me as it is to him. You don’t know how much money we’d be losing if that shipment were lost to us. Even with Zico gone, I need it for myself.”

“Alright, and how the hell do you expect me to make sure that ambush doesn’t happen? It’s not like I’m the best fighter,” Hyungwon scoffed.

“I don’t need you to fight. The person we suspect if going to ambush us, is an old friend of yours and your going to convince him not to.”

“An old friend? I don’t have old friends.”

“So U-Kwon wasn’t an old friend,” B-Bomb smiles, gently brushing his finger along Hyungwon’s jawline.

“He’s an exception.”

“Alright, then maybe I should call him another name. How about client?”

“Whom are you talking about?” Hyungwon asked, annoyed at B-Bomb’s continuous rambling.

“Yongguk,” B-Bomb smiles widely.

“Yongguk?” Hyungwon steps back and the memories of his time with him start flashing in front of him. They weren’t the best memories, but they also weren’t the worst.

He’d done jobs for him and he’s even done other non-business related things with him, but it wasn’t as if he was someone that was easy to convince.

“What does Yongguk want with drugs? He was never the type to poke his head around with that stuff.”

“I don’t know and I don’t care, I just need him out of the way. Get rid of him and his ambush ideas. I already have problems with other gangs trying to get a scoop at what we have here, I don’t need someone like him trying to get his share.”

“Fine, I’ll see what I can do.”

“You’ll see what you can do? No. You’ll do it and if you don’t your friend is going to pay the price for it,” B-Bomb putting his own shirt on, steps out of the room.

With a heavy sigh Hyungwon finishes dressing up and putting on his long coat, he closes the door behind him, only to find U-Kwon waiting right by the door.

“What are you doing here?” Hyungwon watches him carefully.

“I’m going with you to see Zico. He’s already at the dock,” he replies.

Hyungwon continues to look at him because in all honesty he didn’t what to expect from his old friend. He had gone through a lot of hardships with the guy and had thought he could trust him, but now he didn’t know.

He was a completely different person. Seeing him being ordered around by B-Bomb it hurt to see that U-Kwon had ended up this way.

U-Kwon used to be more lively, he used to be one of the most fun people to be around with. Always positive. He was the one who got him through those years of his hard line of work as a prostitute. Now Hyungwon barely recognized him.

“Why are you doing this? You’ve changed so much.”

The words left Hyungwon without realizing and U-kwon understood exactly what his old friend was thinking.

With a small smile, he replied, “You wouldn’t understand. Your mere two years of prostitution wouldn’t let you. This is what seven years of working in that job does to a person. They don’t feel anything.”

“You might be right,” Hyungwon looked at him with pity on his face. He had hoped there was more he could do for him, but he knew there was probably no going back. A life like the life he and U-kwon had wasn’t something he wished for anyone.

He got lucky.

He found someone to get him out, but U-Kwon didn’t and now he was here.

“Let’s go,” U-Kwon whispered leading the way down the hall.

Hyungwon followed.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

Wonho grabbed the stash of guns he was keeping in his closet along with a machete he strapped onto his leg.

“What mission did Jimin go into?” He looked back at Suga who had his arms crossed waiting at his front door.

“I don’t know. He didn’t want to tell me?”

“What? How do you not know what your teammate is doing on a mission?!”

“It wasn’t a mission from us, you dumbass! One of your teammates came to our headquarters and asked for him. They met up after to talk about a mission he was asking specifically for and Jimin didn’t want to tell me about it.”

“A teammate? Who?”

“That guy named Minhyuk?”

It then dawned on Wonho what was going on. If Minhyuk was involved in this then there was no doubt in his mind. He had even seen Jimin talking to Minhyuk before he disappeared.

Minhyuk had something up his sleeve with Jimin and he was going to find out.

“Have you gone to see Minhyuk?”

“Of course I did, but he’s not the most easiest person to find I realized,” Suga growled to himself.

“Damn it, you really are useless!” Wonho shouted. “How do you expect to find Jimin when you can’t even do one measly ass job?!”

“You think I’m not pulling my hair out to find Jimin?!” Suga shouted back. “I’m dying here!”

There was frustration and fear in Suga’s eyes, Wonho recognized. It was the same look he had when trying to look for Hyungwon.

He felt pity for him, no matter how much he didn’t like him. Wonho could see it all over him. The guy was in love with Jimin. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t bother him, but who was he to deny him Jimin when he was off in love with Hyungwon.

“Look,” Wonho began, “We’re going to find him even if that’s the last thing I do.”

Suga nodded.

“First let’s get some answers from Minhyuk. You may not have been able to find him, but if this is involving Jimin then I think I know where he is.”

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

“Wait…what?! You and Wonho are… you two are married?!”

Jimin rolled his eyes at his reaction. His reaction wasn’t exactly a surprise but he sure didn’t want it to sound too overdramatic.

I.M leaned next to the wall by Jimin, his mouth open in awe at the new information. He would have never thought or imagined Wonho to be the marriage type but here this new guy chained to the wall was telling him he was.

Since he woke up, I.M found himself talking to is new prison mate and he was happy to hear that he got the better treatment with blankets and pillows unlike his new friend who only had metal chains hooking him to the wall as comfort.

Jimin told him about what had happened and between Hyungwon and himself that he had gotten caught. He realized that Hyungwon was in a bigger predicament than he actually was.

Not only did he put Hyungwon in the position of B-Bomb’s grasp but also he now had to deal with whatever Minhyuk was plotting against him and Jimin.

Wonho wasn’t going to like this one bit.

After a long breath, I.M looked over at Jimin, who was looking down on the floor.

“What about Hyungwon? I know you want to get back at Minhyuk because he lied to you and try to get Hyungwon against you, but are you planning on doing anything to him too?”

Jimin smirked looking back at him, “I wish kid…but if I do, Hoseok wouldn’t forgive me.”

“Hoseok? You call him by his real name? He only lets Hyungwon call him that.”

Jimin’s smirk disappears and looks away.

“He really is in love with him then,” Jimin whispers to himself.

I.M realizes the change in the air from his own words and instead tries to bring a little positivity back. “Look, you don’t have to worry about anything! I’m sure my team will find us and get us back. Everything will be fine.”

“Kid, B-Bomb has a reason to keep you alive. There’s no reason to keep me alive. I’m here because of pretty boy and he wants me out of the picture. It’s only a matter of time before he gives the order to kill me.”

“I’ll talk to him, I’ll convince him that this was all Minhyuk!”

Jimin simply smiled because there was some part of him that wanted to hope that he could help, but at the same time he tried to picture someone trying to convince him to not kill the man that was in his way of getting the love of his life.

If it was the other way around, Jimin knew he probably wouldn’t want to believe anyone’s words, so that he could find an excuse to really kill him.

If he was Hyungwon, he wouldn’t let himself believe I.M. He would kill him to finally get rid of the competition.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments!


	15. Before the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be more of a transition piece then an actual chapter
> 
> Sorry for the long wait but I'm planning on updating soon~
> 
> Enjoy~

 

 

The barrel of the pistol in his hand touched the silver strands of hair in front of him. White clothes, which everyone was used to seeing him in, were now replaced with the normal clothes Wonho used to see him wear before they both plunged into the world they knew now.

He cocked the gun and a smirk fell on the lips of the man the gun was pointed at.

“This is where it all started isn’t it?”

The two men were standing in the middle of a bridge.

It was a bridge that connected both sides of the city that was divided by a river deep and strong enough for a person to drown in its currents.

Minhyuk leaning forward on the railing in front of him kept looking across the horizon. The river continued and swerved in different directions only to be hidden from trees, buildings and more land.

Lights coming from the city lit the dark of the night. The lamppost above them being one of the few lights laminating their bodies in the empty bridge.

Not much had changed since the last time both he and Wonho had been on that bridge.

Yet unlike this encounter on the bridge, the roles had been reversed. The last time they were on this bridge it had been Minhyuk with the pistol in his hand and it was Wonho who had been looking out into the river.

“Where the hell is Jimin?” Wonho gritted his teeth. He didn’t have time for Minhyuk’s useless blabbering.

A chuckle left Minhyuk’s lips and the lightness of how he was making the whole situation was starting to piss Wonho off.

“Where the hell is he, damn it?!” Wonho growled in anger, shoving the gun harder into Minhyuk’s head.

“Why don’t you ask Hyungwon? I’m sure he’ll know,” Minhyuk turned to face Wonho with a smile plastered straight on his face.

“What?” Wonho’s grip on the gun loosened at the mention of Hyungwon’s name. “What do you mean by that?”

“I asked Jimin to follow him and protect Hyungwon. If he disappeared on the job then maybe Hyungwon would know, don’t you think?”

“You told him to protect Hyungwon? Why?”

“Well, I know how much you care for Hyungwon and I just thought it would be interesting to see the person you used to love look after the man you currently love. It’s an interesting turn of events.”

“Why the hell would you want to see that?!”

“Because I wanted to see how much Hyungwon loved you,” Minhyuk looked down, his smile now fading.

“What?”

“I wanted to see how far he was willing to go to have you.”

Wonho stayed quiet not understanding why Minhyuk would do something like that. His obsession over him was something that he couldn’t ever truly understand.

In the beginning Wonho had played along with whatever Minhyuk came up in his head. He played along with all the stupid and crazy things the two of them would end up doing together but things where Jimin and others were involved with, was something he couldn’t allow.

Wonho would let Minhyuk mess with his head but he wouldn’t let him mess with anyone dear to him.

Hyungwon had been acting weird since he got back from wherever he had been. Could it have been because of Jimin? Did Jimin find out about Hyungwon and him being together, did Hyungwon find out about his past?

Did something happen between them?

“Where are they?” Wonho asked, seriousness all over his face.

He knew where they were. He just knows it, Wonho thought.

“Zico’s dock. Zico’s men are expecting a shipment and Hyungwon is going to be there. Hyungwon will tell where he is. He might also let out where I.M. is if he finally feels like it.”

Gritting his teeth together Wonho began walking away and Minhyuk kept looking at his back. The faded smile was gone and the frown that replaced it was saddened.

He knew he could never have Wonho to himself, no matter how much he tried to get rid of the others around him. So he had no choice but to play with everyone.

They would all turn into his little puppets that he strung along his fingers. Just the way Wonho strung him years ago.

Back when it was just them two.

Before Hyungwon.

Before Jimin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm leaving you all with a cliffhanger lol
> 
> Next chapter will finally be a flashback chapter where Wonho's past becomes a bit clearer for everyone. It will involve his history with Minhyuk and Jimin. If it gets too long I might break it into two chapters~
> 
> I'm also debating whether I should involve a flashback into Hyungwon's story too?
> 
> Please don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments~
> 
> Until Next Time~~


	16. The Beginning Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here we have the first part of Minhyuk and Wonho's past. I actually really like how it came out!
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy it~

 

 

Minhyuk didn’t know how many tears he had shed that whole day. Whether those tears were worth the idiot, he knew they weren’t, but he still cried.

For so long he had endured the abuse, physically and mentally. That asshole had messed with his brain and he honestly didn’t know whether what the decisions he made were his own or that asshole’s.

The sunshine self he used to be was gone and the tortured scraps that were left behind sat pitifully on the edge of the bridge. After being in that relationship for so long he didn’t know how to function right anymore. He didn’t know how to be the independent person he used to be.

Without someone telling him what to do, how to dress, how to act, speak, sit, or even breathe, Minhyuk had been left a mess. No matter how miserable he had been with him, Minhyuk missed him. He missed those small moments where he would caress his cheek, where he would whisper, “I love you” as they made “love”.

He even missed the way he would tie Minhyuk up to the bed and use knife play with him, even when it always scared him. Minhyuk just missed him, his company…his compass. Because that’s what he was to him. With him gone, he felt so lost.

The lamppost behind him was the only thing laminating his body on the bridge. His clothes were tattered up and in more than one occurrence he had been mistaken for a homeless person.

Having distanced himself from friends and family after entering the relationship, Minhyuk had no one to help him.

“Why did you leave me like this?” Minhyuk asked no one.

He looked at his hands covered in blood and dirt, having scratched himself until he blood. He had tried to bring the same pain his older lover used to bring him.

Back when he was still alive.

“Why did you have to drink so much? Why did I have to get you angry and make you drive to get more alcohol? I’m so sorry! I was bad! I was so bad! I’m sorry!”

The tears and sobs came again as he shouted his apologies.

“Hey…I’m sure it wasn’t your fault. You shouldn’t beat yourself up about it.”

The voice grabbed Minhyuk’s attention, so he turned his face around to see a brown haired man standing in faded ripped jeans and a green jacket.

Minhyuk tried to wipe away the tears that were still streaming down his cheek and the drippy nose he displayed in plain sight. He tried to hide his face from sight, not wanting to embarrass himself.

_You shouldn’t let people see you weak._

That’s what he used to always say.

The stranger continued to eye him and the fingers that kept him still on top of the railing. The only thing that kept him from falling off.

“You know if I’d try to kill myself I’d probably not do it here. Jumping off a bridge and into iced cold water in this weather would probably be the worst. I’d probably die the moment I let go,” the stranger chuckled.

Turning to look at the stranger, who had his hands in his front jean pockets looked like he was seriously contemplating the idea of whether he’d do it himself if he was in his shoes.

“Why?”

A small smile was visible on the boy’s face.

“I’m kind of deadly afraid of heights,” his expression changed to a more worried look.

Minhyuk didn’t know if he should take him seriously.

“Really?”

He couldn’t quite understand why he’d be afraid of heights. Looking down at his feet, he could make out the dark ripples of the water beneath them that shone from the moonlight above them.

What was so scary about heights? Was there someone much weaker than him?

The idea of someone weaker, of someone fragile and delicate like the boy brought a memory from his past.

The day he had met his old lover.

He had been walking to the store when someone jumped him almost beating him to death. Then it was he who had saved him when he was scared and weak.

It had been the first thing he commented on when Minhyuk tried thanking him.

He was weak and scared and he had liked the look on him.

At first Minhyuk had thought it was just some weird and awkward way of the guy flirting with him, but it wasn’t until later on when the two started dating that he realized it was more than just simple joke.

Now he sat there looking at a guy who was telling him about a fear. A simple fear and the look on his face made him seem truly scared for him.

The look of weakness and fear looked good on him. Was this what his past lover saw on him?

Blinking out of his thoughts, Minhyuk noticed the stranger had his hand out towards him.

“Get off of there, we can talk about whatever’s on your mind. We can figure it out.”

Without realizing Minhyuk smiled and pulled his hand out to take the stranger’s.

Without realizing he had found someone who can finally repair him.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

Wonho stretched Minhyuk’s legs wide digging himself further inside him. He arched his head up tightening his eyes shut at the sensation of his nearing orgasm.

Minhyuk gripped his arms tightly, as they held themselves on the sheets next to him. The rope loosely wrapped around Minhyuk’s neck now revealing the red marks from Wonho’s earlier rough tugging.

Minhyuk’s nails were leaving scratch marks on Wonho’s arms and another moan began to escape his lips.

“Fuck…”

Eyeing Wonho on top of him Minhyuk could see the sweaty lilac hair stick to his forehead. Wonho had changed so much since their meet up on the bridge one year ago.

Minhyuk had turned him into the man he had lost.

He had taken Wonho for himself, using his harsh words onto himself Wonho would worry for him and it wasn’t long until Minhyuk had him just as messed up as he was.

While at first Wonho would try to use positive and encouraging words to make Minhyuk feel better, it was Minhyuk’s bubbly and impulsive personality that he came to fall for. Even with a pessimistic view on himself, to Minhyuk the world was his playground and the two would get into loads of trouble.

Because of him, Wonho came to find himself stealing, tagging walls, causing accidents in traffic, using drugs, drinking, and ended up behind bars more than once for days and sometimes even weeks.

Yet no matter the amount of trouble they got into, Wonho kept going back to him.

Why?

Because no matter how much Wonho disliked it, Minhyuk made his life…fun.

When they began having sex Minhyuk showed just how pessimistic and masochistic he could be. He would ask Wonho to hurt him, to be rough and make him a mess, just the way he’s wanted to feel.

And Wonho would comply.

He fell so hard; Wonho would do as Minhyuk pleased.

He made Wonho want to hurt Minhyuk. Returning the feeling Minhyuk missed so much from his old lover. He made Wonho want to be in pain making Minhyuk feel stronger than ever.

Wonho pulled Minhyuk forward towards him planting a kiss on his lips as he sucked and bit on his bottom lip. There was no doubt in Wonho’s mind how bad and unhealthy they’re relationship was but he still loved it.

He chose to believe Minhyuk’s harsh words.

_No one wants you like I do._

_These hands of yours were only made to hurt._

_You’re weak to everyone. So prove me wrong. Show me how strong you are._

_Hurt me the way you’d hurt others._

_Put me in my place…_

Their abusive relationship had become something where one couldn’t live without the other.

They needed the same pain the other gave.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still unsure if I the past is going to be just two parts or I'll end up doing three. I'll see how things go on the next chapter.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments about what you think of the chapter or the whole thing as a whole! I love hearing what others think of my work since it's really encouraging :)


	17. The Beginning Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~

 

 

Wonho ran and ran as fast as he could with the extra weight in his arms. The packet of drugs wasn’t at all something he found himself carrying that night until Minhyuk gave him the order to.

He called it a game.

Who could get a bag of drugs to the other side of town running before the other could?

Half way into the run, he had bumped into Minhyuk with his own stash of drugs in hand and a police car behind him. With a chuckle between his lips, he whispered to Wonho, “Time to run faster.”

It was only a matter of time before the police car was now chasing Wonho, leaving Minhyuk free to run without worry.

Now Wonho had a police car at his tail as he tried to avoid it by using the alleyways as his own personal passage. Hiding behind buildings and other vehicles allowed Wonho to lose the police but it wasn’t until he got to the destination where he saw Minhyuk laughing and sitting on top of the lap of another man.

It felt like his insides were boiling.

_Who the hell was he to put his hands on him?!_

He felt his teeth grit and a pain shot through his head.

_I’m going to kill him for putting his hands on him! On what’s mine!_

Without a moment’s hesitation Wonho’s hands released the drugs and made his way to the two men in front of him, hands turned to fists.

Before he could take a swing at the man holding onto Minhyuk, two big guys got a hold of him just in time. Wonho struggled in their arms, grunting curses at the men.

“Get the hell off me!”

One of the two holding onto him, swung hard onto his jaw leaving a streak of blood to drip from his bottom lip.

“Wonho!” Minhyuk called out concern on his face when he saw the blood on his mouth. Getting off the man he hurried to Wonho’s side as the two men released their hold on him.

“Minhyuk what the hell is this?” Wonho turned to Minhyuk who had his arm around his lower back.

“Shh,” Minhyuk cooed at his lover, “Just calm down. These guys are going to be our new friends.”

With a smile on his face, Minhyuk linked his arm with Wonho’s as he turned to look at the man who he had left behind.

The man wore a plaid brown suit and his eyes gave them both a menacing glare.

Spitting out blood towards the two that had held him back, Wonho looked back and forth from Minhyuk to the man standing in front of them.

“Who the hell is this, Minhyuk?”

One of the tall men walks off behind them, picking up the bag of drugs that Wonho had dropped on the ground calmly.

“Hyung, this is our new boss, his name is Leo. He and his men are going to help us have lots and lots of fun from now on. I even convinced him to give you a new toy,” Minhyuk smiles widely at him.

“What?”

Wonho sees Minhyuk pull out a gun from his front pocket. He hands it to him and the instrument in his hand only feels heavy leaving his chest to rise quickly with nervousness.

This was his first time ever holding a gun.

He knew that Minhyuk would only get him into more trouble in the future but he never expected him to lead him to something like this.

Looking up at the blonde haired man, their new boss had a grin on his face. It almost looked contempt.

“Minhyuk, I think your friend here will be just what we’ve been looking for. The moment he came at me because he saw me with you only shows just how much anger there is locked up inside him. He’ll make the perfect killing machine.”

“I told you boss!” Minhyuk giggles. “Wonho hyung is nothing but perfect!”

A smirk is plastered on the man’s face, “Then let’s put that perfection to the test, shall we?”

Walking towards Wonho he takes the gun in his hands and cocks it as he places it gently back into his hand. He takes a quick glance into Wonho’s eyes and smiles nicely as he then turns to the two men next to him.

“Wonho, was it?”

The brown haired boy swallows hard looking at the side of the boss’s profile.

“Shoot them,” Leo commands. “Kill them and show me what you’re capable of.”

Taking a step back, Wonho gasps not believing what he was asking of him. He turns to Minhyuk next to him, who had a hopeful expression on his face that wanted to shout a gleeful, _“Do it!”_

Wonho began to shake his head, not wanting to take the lives of two men. Yeah he wanted to kick their ass for stopping him from hurting the man that laid his hands on Minhyuk but he wouldn’t actually kill them!

His silence and delayed response to his command gave Leo the idea that Wonho was refusing his demand.

“Hm, maybe a bit of motivation might help? Tell me, were you angry when you saw Minhyuk on my lap?”

Those words came to grab at Wonho’s attention…the image of Minhyuk on top of the man.

His face so close to his lover.

Without realizing and without a word his hand holding onto the gun lifted and he was now pointing the barrel of the gun towards the forehead of his “new boss”.

“Good. Now… you’re lucky this was merely my second meeting with your friend or else I probably would’ve already done so many things to him. I’d love to have him right under me, fucking him until his body was wrenching with pain at how rough I’d be with him,” he laughed.

With anger rising in his chest, he pushed the barrel roughly forward etching into Leo’s forehead but the pain didn’t seem to unsettle the blonde man.

“But do you want to be let in on a little secret. I heard N and Ravi have been fucking Minhyuk for a while now. Since he hasn’t told you about it, it must mean he’s been keeping it a secret from you. I wonder if he likes it better with them than you, that he isn’t telling you,” his voice is now a whisper for only Wonho to hear in his ear.

The unsettling feeling of anger and jealousy begin to eat inside Wonho. A feeling he seems to have never felt before, not until today.

His eyes started to glare into the two men that stiffened in place.

_Them? Better than me? He would like them more than me?! Never!_

“Kill them, Hoseokie,” the last whisper in his ear from Minhyuk before he takes aim and fires.

The loud noise of gunfire echoed in the night, leaving the two men lying dead on the floor, multiple bullet holes visible in their bodies.

Instantaneously the feeling of euphoria enters his body. The image of the bloody bodies is etched in his mind.

He knew these would be the first of many more dead bodies to come.

“I told you boss, Wonho is perfect,” Minhyuk smiles towards Leo.

“You’re right. He will be a great asset. I’ll make him into a killer like no other.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk’s hand wrapped around Wonho’s hand tighter as they walked passed a group of girls whose eyes were admiring Wonho’s body underneath the tight-buttoned shirt he wore.

He couldn’t help but glare at the girls as they passed them; quickly returning to the conversation he was having with the man by his side.

“I’m telling you, Minnie, Jimin is just amazing. He makes me laugh, he has the fucking cutest smile that makes his eyes turn into the fucking cutest crescents and that’s not even the half of it!”

Wonho was nothing but full of glee ever since he first started dating this new boy, Jimin, they had accidently bumped into in a small cafe over a year ago.

After a successful night out on a hit and run for a stash of new drugs the boss wanted, Minhyuk had wanted desperately to go out with Wonho on a date.

It had seemed like they hadn’t had one in months. It was at this café where Minhyuk had accidently spilled coffee on the boy and while at other times Wonho would care less and the two would just laugh at the misfortune of others, but this time it had been different.

They started talking and it wasn’t long after they both started dating. Minhyuk and Wonho had both made it clear that the relationship they had was open and not at all restricting them from finding themselves someone else.

The two would have their flings and one night stands with other people, but it never stopped each other from getting jealous.

Minhyuk would purposely stay with certain lovers for long periods of time to get Wonho jealous and have him beg him to break up with whomever he was seeing at the time.

The longest relationship one of them was in was no longer than two months and that was due to Minhyuk’s teasing of Wonho’s feelings for him. Yet the moment Minhyuk realized this Jimin wasn’t leaving anytime soon, it began to bother him.

He didn’t like the idea of sharing his Wonho for very long either.

It had always been Wonho who would convince Minhyuk to break his relationships but it was now turning into the opposite.

Minhyuk wanted Jimin out of the picture making the excuse that he wanted Wonho to pay more attention to him. Playful teasing and joking around from Minhyuk over his jealous antics started to turn serious.

Jimin was becoming a nuisance. Not only to Minhyuk but also to their gang.

It had been over nine months since they started their relationship and Wonho didn’t seem like he had any plans of breaking whatever they had.

Again and again, Minhyuk would find Wonho ditching him to hang out with Jimin. He’d make excuses to not making it to a mission the boss wanted him to do with others.

He would come home late, disappear for weekends telling him he had gone camping with Jimin and his friends.

Him disappearing turned from weekends to full on weeks and Minhyuk came to terms that Jimin was starting to replace Minhyuk. The more time he spent with his boyfriend, Wonho and he would have less sex. The more time he spent with his boyfriend, the less attention he paid to his orders in the gang and the boss wasn’t having it.

The picture of them that used to display bright on Wonho’s phone was replaced with a picture of Jimin and Wonho kissing at an amusement park and it took Minhyuk a lot to finally accept that Wonho was going to leave him.

His heart began to break at the thought, but he continued to smile happily at Wonho next to him as they walked towards a table in the food court they stopped at a nearby mall.

“I’m really glad he makes you happy,” Minhyuk lied with a smile on his face.

Lifting the cup of soda to his lips, Wonho smiled wider.

“I’m so thankful that you like him…because you’re someone really special to me and having your approval means everything to me. The thing is… I’ve thought about it a lot and…”

Picking a small black box from his jacket, Wonho lifts it to show Minhyuk, whose eyes had turned wide at the realization of what Wonho had in mind.

“Minhyuk…I, I’m planning on asking Jimin to marry me,” Wonho timidly lifts his eyes to look at Minhyuk’s reaction.

“Uh…b-but don’t you think you’re going a little too fast? It hasn’t been a year since you two got together and what about the boss,” Minhyuk hesitates saying.

“I know, but I’ve never felt anything like this before. Jimin just makes me feel complete and at first I thought the relationship he and I started was going to be like any other relationship. But I was wrong. He makes me so happy and whenever I’m not with him, I just can’t stop thinking about him and when I am with him, I feel like I can do anything and everything is just perfect.”

Minhyuk’s smile fades at the heartbreak he feels inside. The thought that someone else that isn’t him could make him feel complete both angers and hurts him.

“I feel like with Jimin I can finally stop living a life where I’m always on the run or I’m always getting into trouble. I’ve done so many horrible things, but I can actually see myself settling down with him and living happy. I can see myself getting a second chance at life, Minnie.”

With a hard swallow, Minhyuk found himself grinning as genuine as he could and replied, “Then I hope you two become very happy together.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments.


	18. Retired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been having little motivation to write these days so I was lagging on all my stories these past few weeks.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

 

 

The air was filled with the smell of fish and seawater. The wet wooden boards underneath Hyungwon’s feet were old yet sturdy enough to carry the dozens of men that walked back and forth.

Turning to see the men, Hyungwon made sure to take notice of where all their men were located. Any one of them could be part of Yongguk’s group.

If there was one thing he remembered about the way Yongguk handled his business was the way he made surprise attacks. He had been part of a few missions himself back when he used to work for him.

So Hyungwon knew one of them had to be working for Yongguk himself.

His eyes peered around the dock as he walked alongside U-Kwon making their way to Zico who was waiting for them at the end of the walkway. Zico’s eyes focused on the boat as his men were bringing it in into the warehouse above the dock.

Everything was going as planned so far, but he knew at any moment some kind of sign would show that they weren’t alone. Yongguk’s territory was just around the corner and Zico knew he and his men had to be ready.

“Boss,” U-Kwon’s voice sounded behind him. He didn’t need to turn around to hear the second pair of footsteps that he knew belonged to Hyungwon, B-Bomb’s new play toy.

Hyungwon had been part of their crew for a while and has showed his own value in the team. He’d come to trust the guy but was never to safe to be cautious around him and the things he revealed to him.

However, once it was discovered that Yongguk was a potential threat to their organization’s plans, B-Bomb had spoken up about his newest discovery of Hyungwon being an old member. He had been the one to suggest Hyungwon to deal with the situation.

The discovery had made Zico doubt the loyalty Hyungwon had for him, but B-Bomb had been persistent that he could be trusted. He’d be an idiot if he didn’t trust his best friend.

“Leave us,” Zico stated towards U-Kwon. With a nod, U-Kwon walked off leaving Hyungwon alone with the blonde-haired boss.

Hyungwon’s fist tightened inside his coat pocket. He had to make sure to calm himself and keep himself from showing any sign of fear in front of him.

He couldn’t understand why the feeling of fear enveloped him when he knew he’d been in worse situations, when he’d done things like this countless times before under worse pressure.

“B-Bomb tells me you had history with Yongguk,” Zico’s voice rings bells in his ear.

“Um, yes,” Hyungwon responds.

“What kind of work did you exactly do for him?”

“I mostly gathered information for him,” Hyungwon stares at the blonde hair behind Zico’s head.

Turning his head around to take a glance at Hyungwon behind him, a smirk on his face was visible. “I heard you did other business with him. Personal business.”

The look on Zico’s face was enough for Hyungwon to realize exactly what he was referring to. Hyungwon’s eyes looked away, avoiding his gaze. He could feel the warm redness on his cheeks.

“I wonder if your services could be extended to me as well,” Zico’s voice was now a whisper.

The feeling of his touch on his waist made Hyungwon’s heartbeat.

No. He didn’t want this again.

Why the hell was his past coming back to him?!

He couldn’t refuse Zico. He knew he couldn’t but the image of Wonho wouldn’t leave his mind.

He didn’t want to be with anyone else but him. He hated the fact that he let others touch him when the only person he wanted to be with was Wonho.

Zico’s hand brushed further deep into his coat and now touched the edge of his shirt. He was searching for an entrance to touch the warm skin underneath the fabric.

Hyungwon reached for his hand and gently pushed it away.

“I’m sorry but I retired in that field, so no I can’t extend those services.”

The smirk that once rested on Zico’s face disappeared and in its stead was a frown.

“Did you just reject me?” There was anger in his tone.

“Yes, I’m sorry, but you need to understand that although I consider myself loyal to you and our team, those kinds of things are something that I can’t do. Besides those services I once did were things I did way before I had met Yongguk.”

A bitter chuckle escaped Zico’s lips, asking, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that when I worked for Yongguk, I had already retired from that occupation. What I did with Yongguk was more of a personal affair than a side business.”

“You did it for pleasure not business?”

“That’s right, he and I would occasionally be intimate but that’s in the past. I intend to make sure it stays there,” Hyungwon added, making sure to reassure Zico his loyalties were with him and not Yongguk.

He couldn’t allow Zico to carry any form of doubt on his loyalties.

An amused smile appeared on his face until he nodded, “Very well, then what relationship do you have with B-Bomb?”

“What?” The question surprised Hyungwon. The relationship he was carrying with him was supposed to stay between them. No one was supposed to find out about it, including Zico.

_Why the hell did he tell him?!_

“I’ve passed by B-Bomb’s room and heard you two. Does the extension of your services only go to those your interested?” His smirk comes back in its place.

Hyungwon eyes dart away from the blonde, trying to come up with something to say, when in the corner of his eye he notices someone hiding behind a tower of stacked steel near them.

For a second Hyungwon thinks it might be Yongguk’s men, but the strand of blue hairs barely visible from the distance is enough to tell him it wasn’t his men.

Wonho.

Hyungwon quickly turns back to look at Zico. He didn’t want to make it obvious that he had seen something off. He didn’t want to give them any attention from anyone.

_How in the world did he know he was here? Why was he here in the first place?_

“So?”

Hyungwon’s attention came back to the man in front of him.

“B-Bomb and I have a complicated relationship,” he finally answered.

Zico’s chuckle finally released some tension in Hyungwon’s shoulders. It was enough for him to know that Zico was letting him off with that answer. Once he turned his back to Hyungwon again, Hyungwon in no time turned to see Wonho staring back at him.

The expression on his face told Hyungwon that he was not at all in a happy mood.

_Did he find out about what I was doing with B-Bomb? Was he close enough to hear our conversation?_

All these questions came to Hyungwon and he knew there was no time for him to try to find out the answers.

Turning to look at the cargo ship in front of them, Hyungwon could see man after man beginning to retrieve boxes of what he assumed were the drugs they had been expecting.

At any minute he could expect Yongguk’s men to make a move, but from where would they attack?

The men bringing in the boxes began to pass by them and it wasn’t until one of them bumped shoulders with Hyungwon that caught his attention to this specific individual.

Nodding his head towards Hyungwon in apology, at first he didn’t make anything of it but as he watched the man leave into a different direction from the rest of the men, he knew that man wasn’t one of Zico’s men.

“I’ll be back,” Hyungwon whispered towards Zico.

Hyungwon hurried along to catch up to the man and when he turned to take another glance where Wonho was, he noticed Wonho was still keeping his eye on him.

He continues to walk in the direction of the suspicious man and Hyungwon hurries along behind the warehouse when he realizes the man was completely gone.

“What the hell—”

The cocking of a gun behind his head freezes him in place.

“Never expected to see you here,” a deep voice behind him confirms his suspicion.

Without turning around to see his attacker, he knew exactly who it was.

“Yongguk, I can’t say the same for you,” Hyungwon replies.

Finally turning around Hyungwon comes face to face with an old partner. The expression on Yongguk didn’t show any form of warmth over seeing an old friend and Hyungwon couldn’t blame him.

His strong facial structure reminded Hyungwon of just how serious his old partner was. His broad shoulders were bare underneath the muscle shirt he wore. They were shoulders he used to wrap his arms around teasing the leader to have some fun with him.

The serious look on his face was the expression Hyungwon loved to look at. He was definitely attractive and even after years apart, he still found him attractive.

After Hyungwon had stopped working for him, Yongguk and his new team with Monsta X had clashed a couple of times. They weren’t exactly chatting like old friends anymore.

“What are you doing here? You’re working for Zico now? You just keep jumping from team to team aren’t you?”

“Where I work is none of your concern,” Hyungwon smiles.

“You’re right, but it is when you get in my way of my plans,” Yongguk argued.

“Why are you after Zico’s drugs?” Hyungwon was in no way wasting time.

“What makes you think I’m going to tell you? You think our old history will be enough for me to tell you?” Yongguk smirks.

“No, but you should know that I can’t let you take them,” Hyungwon frowns.

He didn’t exactly know how he was supposed to convince him to change his mind over the attack.

Yongguk wasn’t really the easiest guy to convince.

“And what makes you think I’m going to let you live to try and stop me?” Yongguk pushes the barrel of his gun harsher on Hyungwon’s forehead.

“Because I’m hoping we can make a deal,” Hyungwon offers.

_Damn it, Hyungwon what kind of fucking deal are you going to make up with Yongguk?! It’s not like I can actually give him anything…_

His brain turns table after table in his head trying to come up with some kind of deal that could possibly sound interesting to Yongguk but nothing seemed to come up.

“Sorry but I’m not interested in making a deal, I’ve already made up my mind about these drugs. I’m taking them.”

Yongguk’s finger moves to the trigger and Hyungwon swallows hard.

Looking away from Yongguk, trying to come up with a plan, Hyungwon notices the movement of a shadow nearby.

It could only be one person.

Wonho. No.

He can’t get involved.

His eyes darted from Yongguk to the shadow that kept creeping nearer to them. Trying to come up with a plan to distract Yongguk from firing at him, before Wonho did anything to interfere made his heart quicken in his chest.

The pressure hitting him hard, he did the only thing that came to mind.

Without a second notice, Hyungwon quickly moved Yongguk’s hand holding the gun in front of him away and he dashed forward locking lips with him. Yongguk didn’t have time to react to the kiss and froze wide-eyed, shocked at Hyungwon’s action.

Hyungwon moved his lips on Yongguk’s fast, searching for an entrance into his mouth. Biting his lip the way Yongguk always loved it.

What he didn’t expect was to feel Yongguk respond, opening his mouth to let Hyungwon in. His hands wrapping around Hyungwon’s arms and just as quickly pushing him away.

Before he lets Yongguk do anything else, Hyungwon finds the gun in Yongguk’s hand and takes it away.

Now pointing the gun at Yongguk’s face, he hears the cocking of guns coming from different directions around him. Looking around he sees he’s surrounded by five other guys.

_Great._

Taking a quick peek to where the shadow was, he sees Wonho standing behind some crates with a gun in his hand pointed straight at the nearest guy to him. No one had yet noticed him.

Wonho caught his gaze and with a serious expression on his face, he nodded towards Hyungwon.

“Put the gun down, Hyungwon. You’re outnumbered,” Yongguk ordered in front of him, bringing back his attention.

Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile. With Wonho’s sign he knew he wasn’t.

“That’s what you think.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo there's a storm coming...
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments! 
> 
> Until next time~


	19. Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So thank you so much for helping me reach over 3000 Hits and over 190 Kudos! That's so awesome I can't thank you guys enough! \\(^o^)/
> 
> Here's the next chapter! Things are about to get heated!
> 
> Enjoy~

 

Hyungwon ran, his head ducking as bullets continued fly overhead.

Things had not turned out the way they were supposed to.

He had been trying to avoid a fucking war. He had hoped nothing had to escalate into something huge, but no life had other plans for him.

Apparently one of Zico’s men had followed Hyungwon behind the warehouse and had witnessed the entire conversation between him and Yongguk. When he saw that Hyungwon was in “trouble” he had shot at Yongguk and missed, setting off all the other guns that were pointed towards Hyungwon.

Luckily, Yongguk’s men weren’t complete idiots and they had seen who had shot at Yongguk, thus they withdrew their aim from Hyungwon towards the real shooter.

What happened after was utter chaos.

Yongguk threw himself over Hyungwon’s body, tugging him behind some boxes. Taking another gun from his pants, he began to aim towards the group of men that had gathered at the commotion they had made.

“Get down!” Yongguk shouted towards Hyungwon, using one hand to keep Hyungwon’s head lowered to the floor, while the other was kept busy shooting at the enemies.

Hyungwon wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do. Technically he needed to shoot at Yongguk, but he knew he didn’t want to.

Yongguk had his back to him and the gun he had stolen from him rested plainly on his hand. He had the perfect shot.

_Damn it!_

Hyungwon looked around the dock finding Zico standing with a gun in his hand behind the rest of his men.

“Take them all out!” Zico shouted towards his men while taking two of Yongguk’s men down who tried to get near him.

U-Kwon was right next to him taking care of the men that tried to take Zico from behind. Zico hadn’t realized Hyungwon’s disappearance and even more his current location right next to his rival.

Hyungwon had to make sure it stayed that way.

That was when he remembered.

Wonho.

Where the hell was he?

He had lost Wonho in the shooting and with Yongguk keeping him down, it wasn’t helpful. Whenever Hyungwon tried to pull himself up from the floor, Yongguk pushed him down, trying to keep him away from the shooting.

Protecting him.

_Wait…. Why the hell is he protecting me? One minute ago I was trying to kill him._

He didn’t have time to follow Yongguk’s rules and he needed to find Wonho.

Pushing his hand away from him, brought Yongguk’s attention back to his old friend.

“What the hell—“

There wasn’t much Yongguk could say as he noticed Hyungwon stand and run in the opposite direction before he uttered another word. Growling in frustration Yongguk turned back to the madness occurring behind him.

He would have to take care of Hyungwon later…

 

 

~

 

 

The entire dock had become a warzone for the two groups. Person after person fell onto the wooden boards of the dock, staining them with nothing but lifeless bodies and blood. Some even had the chance of falling into the water, disappearing and once again appearing as they floated upside down.

Trying to run while bullets were being shot at him was something he should be used to, but alas he wasn’t. As he ran for cover, Hyungwon swung out his hand back and shot behind him.

For once in his life he wished he wasn’t so damn tall. Maybe having Kihyun’s height would’ve been better for him.

He slid across a slippery slope that allowed him to turn behind a couple of yachts that were parked by the dock.

Hyungwon’s eyes look back and forth across the area, trying to find Wonho. At this safe distance from the turmoil, it would probably be his only chance in finding him.

Wonho would have made his presence known by now.

If there were one thing anyone knew about him was when a battle like this broke out he would be the first to make an appearance. The thrill of gunfire and the smell of blood were some of his favorite things, Hyungwon thought.

He’d go guns blazing at the chance for a fight, so where the hell was he?!

The sound of endless gunfire in the background made him think twice of leaving his position but he knew he had to get away from there. It was only a matter of time before he ran out of ammo and he’d become an easy target.

_I should’ve stayed with Yongguk! Fuck!_

Suddenly the feeling of a hand grabbing onto his shoulder makes him jump and he turns around ready to aim at his attacker, but before he could pull the trigger, his gun is slapped away.

“Shit—”

Hyungwon feels the man’s foot pressed onto his chest, kicking him to the wooden ground. His wrists are held down to the sides of his face as he struggles to push himself back up.

Taking a better look at his attacker, he realizes he knows his attacker.

Zelo.

Hyungwon knew he didn’t have a chance against his strength; he was one of Yongguk’s best men. He was also the one who had taught him how to defend himself in the first place.

Zelo was the stupid kid he had recruited for Yongguk to take as his apprentice and after being taught how to fight by Yongguk had taught Hyungwon basic fighting techniques himself. He was the kid Hyungwon had grown so fond of.

What the hell was Hyungwon’s problem? Why was he so fond of youngsters like him and I.M? He always got so attached without realizing…

He hated how much of a soft spot he had for them…

“Sorry hyung,” Zelo’s face looked strained with remorse and pity.

Letting go of one of Hyungwon’s wrists, Zelo throws a punch on Hyungwon’s cheek. Hyungwon then tangles his foot in between Zelo’s legs and with all the force he could muster up he manages to twist himself over Zelo.

The small victory is too soon gone as Zelo grabs hold of Hyungwon’s neck squeezing tightly above him. Hyungwon tries to stretch himself out of his grip but Zelo’s fingers are wrapped too tightly around him.

“You fucking let go of him!”

Wonho’s shout over shadows the recurring shouts of the rest of the men behind them. Zelo’s head turns to see Wonho heading in his direction, only to be thrown back with a single punch to the face.

Taking a long breath, Hyungwon finally turns to see Wonho wasn’t at all finished with the boy. Walking up to the boy, he grabbed the collar of his shirt and continued to punch away.

Blood began to stream down Zelo’s temple and the end of his lip.

_He was going to fucking kill him…._

“Wonho…stop!” Hyungwon wide-eyed quickly walked towards them. Trying to pull Wonho’s arms away from Zelo, he could see Zelo was ready to pass out at any moment.

“Wonho!”

His hands suddenly push Hyungwon away, landing him on the ground next to him. Hyungwon could see it in Wonho’s face. The rage. The same rage that he went through whenever he was possessed with that sudden desire to see bloodshed.

His knuckles bloodied with Zelo’s blood, stopped in the air and a smirk held on Wonho’s expression.

“No one touches Hyungwon,” Wonho whispers towards Zelo menacingly.

His hand reached for something behind his back and it only took a second for Hyungwon to realize what that was.

“Wonho no!” Hyungwon shouted but it was too late.

Wonho had held the gun towards Zelo’s forehead and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered behind Zelo’s body and some in front of him where Wonho had stood.

As he turned to look at Hyungwon with a smirk, Hyungwon saw it in his face.

The look of satisfaction.

The look of sudden bliss similar to that feeling of release of clustered frustration. An orgasm of sudden adrenaline rush that had overcome every nerve end in Wonho’s body.

That irreplaceable rush Hyungwon had hoped he could get rid of…

“No one will ever touch you,” Wonho whispered towards Hyungwon.

Looking back down at Zelo’s lifeless body something begins to break in Hyungwon’s chest. A sudden fragility enters his body that he didn’t know existed before.

He had wanted to keep Wonho away from getting involved in the mess he was creating fro himself. Hyungwon had wanted to keep him safe, being sensitive to Wonho’s feelings to his safety.

Yet he had forgotten how much blood Wonho was already covered in. He forgot what kind of man he really was all along.

He had forgotten how afraid he had been when first meeting Wonho.

Hyungwon forgot the other side to Wonho, the side that didn’t care for others, the side that knew nothing but pleasure in the destruction of others…

He stepped away from Wonho in disbelief at what he had done.

Wonho had completely ignored his pleas. He ignored any sense of rationality when he was in that bloodthirsty state.

The sudden noise of gunfire from behind brought Wonho’s attention back to the realization that Hyungwon still wasn’t safe. Firing away towards the direction of gunfire, Wonho pushes Hyungwon behind him.

“Let’s go, I need to get you out of here,” Wonho tells him.

He takes his hand in his, but Hyungwon pulls back from his grip.

The action shocked Wonho making him turn to him in confusion, “What the hell, Hyungwon? Let’s go.”

Wonho grabbed Hyungwon’s hand again and pulled harder against Hyungwon’s wishes, but Hyungwon pulled back again.

“No,” Hyungwon argued not letting go of Wonho’s glare. “I’m not going with you.”

“Why the hell not?!” Wonho’s angered voice made Hyungwon flinch.

“You killed him,” Hyungwon looks back at Zelo still lying dead on the floor.

“Yes, he was trying to kill you,” Wonho argued back.

“I was telling you to stop. I didn’t want you to kill him!”

“Are you seriously defending him?!” Wonho’s brushed his hair back in frustration.

What the hell was wrong with Hyungwon?! Why the hell was he defending him when he was the one who was trying to kill him?!

Why didn’t he understand that Wonho had to kill him?! That Wonho needed to kill him for even laying a finger on him!

Wonho couldn’t let anyone touch him. He belonged to him. He was his…and the thought of someone else even laying a finger on him…it made his blood boil.

The image of the way Zico had earlier touched him flashed in his head and he knew his next target would be him. He would make him suffer…strangle him for even laying eyes on him! Cut him into pieces for thinking that Hyungwon would ever do anything with him!

_Because Hyungwon…your mine… I had to kill him…_

“Why the hell are you even here?” Hyungwon’s voice brings him back.

Why was Hyungwon acting so defensive with him?! There was clear annoyance in his tone. Did he not want him there?

He had been so worried about him and Hyungwon was showing he didn’t give a damn about it. Was he that angry about me killing the kid? Who the hell was he that he was this angry? What made him so special?

Wonho couldn’t help but feel a bitter taste in his mouth. The sudden ache of jealousy hitting him hard, knowing that he’s never seen Hyungwon this angry over someone. It hurt Wonho to admit that this kid seemed more important than he was.

“Who was that kid?” Wonho shot back at Hyungwon.

“What?” Hyungwon asked.

“Why do you care about him so much?!” Wonho shouted back, the frustration of the kid’s identity eating at him.

“That’s not important right now. I asked you why you were—”

“It’s clearly important if you’re so angry about it,” Wonho glared at him.

“H-He was a friend,” Hyungwon admitted. “He was a member of Yongguk’s men. Back when I worked with him, we were close.”

“Yongguk’s team?”

Hyungwon nodded.

The mention of Yongguk’s name only brought one specific memory into mind.

“So was it Yongguk you were secretly meeting for your own one night stands? Was he the one who left you those marks on your body?”

The sudden change in topic surprised Hyungwon. It was so unexpected and he couldn’t believe that was the first thing that Wonho actually thought of, after mentioning that he had just killed a good friend of his.

“What the fuck Wonho, is that all you can think about?”

“You and him seemed really close back there. It was him wasn’t it,” Wonho was desperate to hear the confession.

Wonho honestly didn’t know where all this sense of insecurity came from but he needed to hear an answer from Hyungwon. He didn’t know what to believe. There were just too many questions he wanted to ask him, that were far more than the simple “Was it Yongguk you were screwing?”

He wanted to know if he could trust Hyungwon? He wasn’t so sure anymore.

Minhyuk had made it seem that Hyungwon was someone full of secrets…secrets that may involve Jimin. Secrets that could even say things about I.M.

“I can’t with you,” Hyungwon huffed in frustration. He was about to walk away when Wonho grabbed his elbow.

“You need to tell me the truth! Was it Yongguk?! You’re hiding things from me and you’re going to tell me now! Do you know about Jimin? Do you know where I.M is? I need you to tell me it isn’t all true!”

Wonho was practically begging at Hyungwon that what Minhyuk had told him was all a lie. He didn’t want it to be true.

He wanted to know that he could trust Hyungwon. Wonho was falling so hard for Hyungwon that he needed to know that he could trust him.

Hyungwon stared back at him with wide eyes. He was afraid he would say something wrong. Afraid that Wonho had finally figured him out. That besides Yongguk it was all true.

He knew everything.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Hyungwon is in a pickle...  
> What do you guys think Hyungwon is going to do?? Do you think he's going to tell the truth or is he going to lie once again??  
> How about Wonho's violent and jealous side? What do you guys think about it? 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments! I love reading what you guys think!
> 
> Until next time~


	20. Promises and Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful for all the love this story is receiving! It just makes me feel all good inside \\(^o^)/ 
> 
> So here's the next chapter for you guys! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~

 

 

_Do I tell him? Do I keep quiet?_

These two questions kept repeating over and over again inside his head.

Hyungwon didn’t know what to do.

_You should tell him._

_What?! No! He’ll hate you for putting Jimin in danger! For lying about I.M..._

_You can’t lie to him!_

_He still has feelings for Jimin, that’s why he’s so angry!_

_He’ll understand._

_You’ll lose him forever if he finds Jimin!_

“Hyungwon!” Wonho called him.

Snapping out of the constant bickering inside his head, Hyungwon looked up to see Wonho was still waiting for an answer.

“I…I—” a sudden blast nearby interrupts Hyungwon’s words forcing Wonho to hover over his body so he didn’t get hurt.

“Wonho!” Another voice distant from their position calls out and both of them turn in that direction.

Hyungwon sees Gunhee shooting against a couple of men that had been the source of the explosion.

“What the hell is Gunhee doing here?” Hyungwon turns to Wonho in front of him.

“I brought back up,” Wonho scowls at him.

“ _You_ brought back up?” Hyungwon raises an eyebrow.

“Of course I did, this mission involved you after all,” Wonho says barely a whisper but loud enough for Hyungwon to catch.

It was something that Wonho didn’t like to admit. The idea of needing help was something he’d never allow himself to think, but when it involved Hyungwon things were different…

He’d send everyone he knew to protect Hyungwon. That’s how important he’d become to him.

Wonho turns around and grabs onto Hyungwon’s wrist, pulling him as he jogged in Gunhee’s direction behind some large crates. Hyungwon let’s himself be pulled along and as they reach Gunhee, he realizes that Gunhee isn’t alone.

“Jooheon?” Hyungwon crouches on his knees trying to take cover.

“Hey, hyung,” Jooheon nods at him and then continues to shoot in the direction of Zico’s men.

_This changes everything…_

Hyungwon swallows the saliva that had built up in his mouth from earlier. He no longer just had Wonho to worry about.

He had everyone else as well.

“Where’s Suga?” Wonho turns to Jooheon, who had just finished killing off a man.

The name is familiar and Hyungwon can’t help but get nervous.

“Suga?” Hyungwon looks at Wonho in question.

“He’s the guy I worked with in my last mission. He’s with BTS,” Wonho replies but continues to look at Jooheon waiting for a response.

Alarms start ringing in Hyungwon’s brain. A member of BTS was here?! That was Jimin’s team…

_No! He couldn’t be here!_

“He went for the ship,” Jooheon called over his shoulder.

“Why did you bring him here?! He has nothing to do with this,” Hyungwon interrupts in panic.

It was true; no one in that team should even be here. They had nothing to do with Hyungwon. So why the hell did Wonho have to bring one of them?!

He was already freaking out over the chance that Wonho would figure out he had Jimin locked up and now one of his teammates being here wasn’t helping.

“I’m helping him with something, don’t worry about him,” Wonho replied, starting to become annoyed with Hyungwon’s questions when he needed to make sure Suga wasn’t messing things up for them.

“Why is he on the ship?” Wonho asked Jooheon.

“He said he saw the boxes they were bringing out were filled with drugs and wanted to check it out,” Jooheon replied.

Finally paying attention to their conversation, Hyungwon realizes that they still had a mission they were all supposed to be doing. A mission that involved rival gangs trying to take over their boss’s territories through the drug trade.

“He’s right,” Hyungwon interrupted them. “Zico’s men are here for a shipment of drugs and from what I saw it’s a big one.”

“Shit, so Zico is involved with those guys trying to take over G-Dragon’s territories.”

“Yeah, if that’s true then I’m sure Suga should be back soon with evidence,” Gunhee commented.

“We need to get out of here. I saw more of Zico and Yongguk’s men coming into the dock,” Jooheon said as he began to reload his gun.

“Wait, we can take them out right now,” Gunhee suggests.

“What? We’re outnumbered there’s no way we can take both groups out,” Hyungwon argues. How could he even suggest something like that?

“I don’t mean take both gangs out, I mean take out Zico’s men. Yongguk and his men are in neither G-Dragon’s nor the enemy’s side, at least that’s what it seems. We have Yongguk already on their asses, we can call Shownu and Kihyun to come help. Hell we can even have BTS with us if we get Suga to call them. Taking Zico out of the picture is all we need to do if can’t get everyone here to take out the rest of his men. If he’s gone then—”

“Then the whole gang is without a leader and they’ll retreat,” Wonho finishes.

“No, they wont’,” Hyungwon interrupts.

“Why not?” Gunhee asks.

“Not everyone is following behind Zico’s orders anymore. One of his men is planning on betraying him and he’s going to take him out to take control of the gang. But this place is just as important to that guy as it is to Zico, so if we take out Zico then we’ll just be doing him a favor. Even without Zico this battle won’t stop,” Hyungwon explains.

“Shit!” Jooheon looks around trying to think of something else that they could do that didn’t involve getting themselves killed.

Behind Wonho, a blonde man in black appears and Hyungwon recognizes him as Suga from BTS.

“Hey,” Suga announces himself, as everyone else nods towards him. “I got pictures from inside the ship and you wouldn’t believe the amount of boxes of drugs they have in there. It’s enough to sell out in the whole region. The Big Boss isn’t going to be happy about it.”

“Alright, we should head out then if we have proof. It should be enough to convince G-Dragon to send in more groups to take out Zico and other collaborators on this side,” Gunhee announces.

Everyone nods in agreement except for Hyungwon. Instead there’s worry on his face as he turns around to look at the rest of Yongguk’s men fighting off against Zico’s. He can see U-Kwon from his position protecting Zico from oncoming shots.

When he turns back to the rest of his team, Hyungwon sees they’re already on the move except for Wonho who’s looking at him with concern.

“What’s going on with you, let’s go,” Wonho pulls on his wrist, but Hyungwon tugs back.

“I shouldn’t,” Hyungwon tells him.

“What? Why not? You’re going to get yourself killed here,” Wonho argues.

“If Zico or U-Kwon over there notice I’m gone and they survive this battle, they’ll get suspicious if I come out of nowhere the next day. They’ll know I ditched them and I’ll lose their trust. They need to see me fighting along their side,” Hyungwon explains.

“Fuck your mission to investigate Zico’s group, we have the evidence we need! You don’t need to be here anymore!”

“I do have to be here, there’s more than the mission that keeps me here,” Hyungwon tells him, cautious with the words he uses.

“Why else would you stay?”

Crouching forward closer to Wonho’s face, Hyungwon inches towards his ear and whispers something he feels the need to at least tell Wonho.

Even if it’s not the whole truth he’s wanted to hear.

“They have I.M. Don’t tell Jooheon. I’m going to get him out.”

Inching back to look at his face, he sees his eyes go wide with shock.

“W-What? Do they know you know him?! Are they threatening you with him?!”

“No, they don’t know and they’re not threatening me,” Hyungwon lies.

“Then Hyungwon…you don’t have to do this alone! Let us help you, we can figure it out,” Wonho tries to reason with him.

“I’m not doing it alone. I already told Shownu and Kihyun about it, they’re going to help me. Don’t worry about me or him and whatever you do…don’t tell Jooheon,” Hyungwon pleads.

Wonho eyes him wearily and he can’t help but feel a bit betrayed. Knowing that he had told Shownu and Kihyun before him, that he trusted them before him…it hurt him. But he now knew where I.M was.

Minhyuk had told him the truth. Hyungwon had known where I.M was located…

Did that mean he knew about Jimin? Was everything Minhyuk had told him the truth then?

“Alright…but…answer the questions you never answered me.”

“What?”

“Was it Yongguk? Do you know about Jimin?” Wonho asked carefully eyeing his lover.

Trying to keep himself steady and calm, Hyungwon replies with a smile, “No, it wasn’t Yongguk and…no I don’t know anything about Jimin. What does he have to do with anything?”

Wonho gave a sigh of relief as he looked at Hyungwon. Yet the sigh he gave was something far from relief, it was more somewhere in between relief and doubt but a bit of contempt.

He didn’t know if he could believe Hyungwon fully but he was going to take his word for it, because that was all he could do. And he wanted to believe it with all his heart.

“Okay,” Wonho gave in.

“You should go then, everyone is waiting for you,” Hyungwon nodded towards the others who were already crossing along the border of the dock.

“No…I…I don’t want to leave you here. I need to make sure you’re safe,” there was worry in Wonho’s voice and expression.

“I’ll be fine,” Hyungwon gives him a small smile, “I’m not that delicate remember?”

Wonho looks down at his hand still holding onto Hyungwon’s wrist with a frown. “I know you’re not…but to me you are. To me I feel the need to take care of you and with what’s going on here, I don’t want to see you get hurt or worse,” Wonho admitted.

Hyungwon could feel his chest grow heavy at the way Wonho looked at him, the way he spoke those words because he could say the same thing about the older.

Bringing his hands up to cup his lover’s face, Hyungwon’s lips were only a few centimeters away. His breath tickling Wonho’s lips.

“I love you so much…so there’s no way I’m going to let myself die just yet. There’s still so much I want to do with you. I’m going to give them all hell just for you,” Hyungwon whispers.

Wonho relishes in the sound of Hyungwon’s low and husky voice. It was the voice he always used to whisper loving words into his ear when they’d have sex. It was the voice he used whenever he would try to turn him on.

It was a comforting voice he always adored to hear.

“You promise,” Wonho asks.

“I promise.”

Wonho looks at him with doubt in his eyes and Hyungwon gives him a smirk, “Would I lie to you?”

“Maybe,” Wonho says it a bit too quick, showing the amount of anxiousness at the question because even he wasn’t sure.

“I’d never lie to you…I love you too much to do that,” Hyungwon gazes at him intensely with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

He then moves forward and locks his lips against Wonho’s. His own lips melting at his touch and looking for entrance as he takes control of the kiss. Wonho all too nicely lets him take control and parts his lips to allow his tongue inside.

With his hands, Hyungwon pulls him closer and their chests touch as he continues to kiss him.

The sensation of his tongue exploring every inch of his mouth turns Wonho on and there’s a huge part of him that makes him want to stay longer just to take things further, not caring they were in the middle of a war.

But it was Hyungwon that let’s go first, resting his forehead on top of Wonho’s.

The two begin to catch their breaths and Hyungwon could see Wonho’s intense longing stare on him.

Hyungwon keeps quiet as he looks down feeling Wonho’s hand nudge his hip with a gun in his hand. Taking his hand off from Wonho’s jaw, Hyungwon takes the gun from Wonho.

“I’ll be waiting,” Wonho whispers to him, his hot breath on Hyungwon’s lips.

Hyungwon’s eyes turn back to lock onto Wonho’s stare.

He swallows hard before he turns and walks away into the chaos behind them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments! I really want to know what you guys think!
> 
> Until next time~


	21. A Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm just super happy and proud of our boys! They finally received the Win they so much deserved! In honor of that, I decided to update!
> 
> Enjoy~

 

 

_The room was cold, but Jimin felt nothing but hot._

_His breath was heavy in the room panting away as he laid out his ass for Wonho to use. The sting of pleasure and pain mixing and his sounds echoing in the room for Wonho to relish in._

_He wanted nothing more than to feel more of Wonho and give him everything he had._

_He loved him so much…_

_“Yes, fuck me,” Jimin moaned into the pillow._

_“You’re so good for me,” Wonho arched his head back holding onto Jimin’s hips in front of him._

_The feeling of Jimin’s insides were hypnotizing Wonho to take it all. To take Jimin in his arms and never let go._

_But they both knew that wasn’t going to happen. They both knew that this was going to be their last night._

_Wonho knew it._

_Jimin sensed it._

_But Wonho didn’t know Jimin already anticipated it._

_Wonho wanted to please him one last time before everything changed. Take him now and cherish this memory for the rest of his life…_

_Jimin arched his back closer to Wonho’s chest. He could feel Wonho’s arms wrap around his smaller torso…his hands grabbing onto his member as his lips sucked on the skin of his neck._

_Why did it have to end like this? Why when he knew he’d be craving this for the rest of his life?_

_He’d miss those lips on him. He’d miss the way Wonho could be rough and gentle at the same time…the way he’d show he really loved him…_

_Jimin closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Wonho’s shoulder, moaning loud enough to make the neighbors go crazy._

_“Fuck…harder,” he whispered against his lover’s ear._

_The tingling sensation of Jimin’s breath against his ear was enough to send Wonho into a frenzy. He moved his hips rougher against Jimin’s ass, pounding him and holding onto him tighter as his hands rubbed Jimin’s hard member to the rhythm of his thrusts._

_“Anything for you…” Wonho whispered back._

_Jimin grabbed hold of Wonho’s thighs, squeezing tightly as the sensation of pleasure hit him. He squeezed tighter at every thrust, urging him to keep going._

_Reassuring Wonho that he was loving every inch of him._

_“Then stay…for me,” Jimin opened his eyes to look at him._

_There was a sad look on his face and no matter how good everything felt, he could still feel the ache in his chest. He could still feel the slight quiver of his bottom lip wanting to cry._

_Lowering his gaze, his lips brushed against Jimin’s shoulder. He whispered against his skin, “I love you so much.”_

_Wonho couldn’t bear to answer him, so he stayed quiet thereafter and continued to thrust into him._

_Jimin could only moan wanting to savor the moment…trying to remember every detail of the best day of his life…and the worst…_

 

~ 

 

His eyes opened at the sound of the moving chains near him. A sad but perfectly good dream and memory interrupted and shattered all at once.

Jimin’s tired eyes squinted at the shining light hitting his face. He began adjusting himself in the uncomfortable position he had slept in. His neck ached, his wrists hurt and the urge to piss itched at him.

_I’m fucking hating the idea of being a prisoner._

“Wakey wakey,” a deep voice came from the cell’s door.

“What the—”

His eyes finally adjusting to the light, Jimin sees two men enter the room and I.M backing up against the wall next to him.

“Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but you’re going to be taking a little trip baby boy,” one of the men dressed in a suit and a lighter toned voice explains.

“Where are you taking me?” I.M’s voice echoed in the cell, distress clear all over his voice.

This finally awoke Jimin instantly, so he began to straighten himself up ignoring the pain coming from all over his body.

The man in the suit he’d never met before, but the guy next to him, who was the owner of the deep voice, he did. His red hair being a clear sign he was the same man he’d gotten into a fight with when he had been ambushed by Hyungwon.

The red head grabbed onto I.M roughly standing him as the man in the suit walked up to him.

He takes a long glance at him, until the man turns to Jimin. A chuckles escapes his lips, “Hyungwon really got himself into trouble, hasn't he?”

“I swear if you touch him again, I’ll kill you!” I.M growls at the man.

This made Jimin turn with interest.

_Again? What exactly has this guy done to Hyungwon?_

The chuckle turns to full laughter as the man looks back at the younger.

“You have no right to say shit to me, so I’d keep my mouth shut if I were you.”

He suddenly makes a signal towards the red head to take him away.

“What the hell?!” I.M starts to panic as he struggles away from the red headed man coming towards him. He pulls away when he feels his arms being grabbed and kicks away trying to free himself, but nothing works.

He’s knocked down before he can say or do anything else and is pulled out of the cell to who knows where.

Jimin and the man in the suit are now alone in the small room, and Jimin could see the small smile forming in his lips.

Whoever this guy was, Jimin was getting annoyed of the guy’s cocky smirk.

“Who are you?” Jimin asks, no hint of fear in his voice but pure curiosity.

“B-Bomb,” he smiles.

“Where did you take I.M?”

“Why exactly would you care? I don’t think you even know him or do you?”

“No I don’t, I’ve never seen him in my life until I got locked up in here, but I still want to know. You mentioned Hyungwon…the same guy who got me in here, so if it involves him then I want to know.”

B-Bomb continues to eye Jimin and he can’t help but chuckle.

_Hyungwon just didn’t know how to stop making enemies for himself…_

“Somewhere he can be out of the way,” he finally replied.

“Out of the way from what?”

“Hyungwon did something very wrong…something he wasn’t supposed to. He needs to get punished,” B-Bomb simply states.

The reality of things finally settles in Jimin’s mind. He was going to hurt I.M.

B-Bomb had Hyungwon by the thumb with I.M in his hands.

Jimin couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

_Of course this would all be Hyungwon’s fault… What does Wonho actually see in that guy?_

No matter whose team I.M was in, he felt sorry for the guy. This whole ordeal wasn’t his fault and he was getting himself into the middle of it all.

The guy still seemed like a kid to him and he damned his heart for turning soft for the boy. Jimin knew he had to do something before anything happened to him.

_I guess I’m going to have to use my charms…_

“Seems like you like the idea of punishing others, kind of kinky aren’t you,” Jimin smirked towards the man in front of him.

B-Bomb raised his eyebrows not expecting the bold statement from the guy. Seeing he was the one chained up, he’d think he’d be a bit hesitant to say something like that.

The guy had guts he gave him that.

Walking closer to Jimin, he raised his chin to keep his eyes on him.

“You’re supposed to be the guy Hyungwon found sneaking around, but he didn’t mention why he wanted to keep you alive this long. Maybe I should do him a favor and get rid of you for him?”

Jimin scoffed, “Do you really want to do that? You and I can have more fun if I’m alive don’t you think?”

“And why would I think that?”

“Think about it, you’re clearly using I.M to get to Hyungwon. He’s not really in the best of positions with you and he locked me up in here…and trust me when I say I wouldn’t hesitate to get rid of him myself if he was here,” Jimin stared blankly at B-Bomb.

It wasn’t a complete lie. Jimin wouldn’t hesitate if he wanted to get rid of him. He knew he had to sound believable in order to get out of the stinking cell and get I.M out of B-Bomb’s grasp.

But Jimin would be lying if he said there was some part of him that did want Hyungwon dead for trying to get rid of him. There was some part of him that wanted revenge, not just for Hyungwon locking him up or threatening him to take his life, but also for taking Wonho’s love away from him.

For replacing him.

He hated him and he hated Minhyuk even more for taking him away in the first place.

He hated him for being the cause to everything.

Jimin just wanted…no…needed that excuse to finally kill him for what he did so many years ago.

But for now Jimin needed to get out to do just that. He needed to get out to save I.M, to get his revenge and to kill Minhyuk.

His words brought a chuckle from the taller man.

“You really have some determination and ambition in those eyes,” he commented. “And as much as I love that idea, I think there’s something else you’d be more useful in.”

This brought Jimin’s attention, “And what’s that?”

“I’ll let you go if you kill Zico and bring Hyungwon back to me. And don’t misunderstand my words…when I say bring him back to me I want him completely back. Get him out of Monsta X. Make him willfully come to my side.”

Now those words Jimin didn’t expect to hear.

He expected orders that he’d probably send Hyungwon to do. Orders that any small minion could do, but not this.

Not something so tempting…

How would he make Hyungwon willfully leave his team…even more… leave Wonho to go with B-Bomb? And most importantly…would he actually dare to tear him and Wonho apart?

Hyungwon didn’t seem to think twice of getting him out of the picture…

Besides he’d be doing Wonho a favor, he’d be getting rid of someone not fit for him, someone that only brings trouble.

But how would he break them completely?

It was then when the memories came to him. His all but sad and perfect night that one day long ago.

The memories of when Wonho left him…when Minhyuk took him…

_That's it._

“So what do you say, Jimin?” B-Bomb asks interested in the way Jimin seemed so deep in thought.

Looking at him with a bit more confidence, Jimin replies, “I accept your deal.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh there's more trouble coming~ (/_\\)
> 
> Sorry it was a short chapter but pretty please leave Kudos and Comments!  
> I really want to know what you guys think~
> 
> BTW I've been thinking of maybe changing the summary for this story but not sure how...I'm really bad at making summaries so any suggestions? Or do you think that the summary I have is fine as it is?
> 
> Until next time~


	22. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back after a really long time Lol
> 
> Hopefully people are still interested in this...

 

 

Wonho took a step forward onto the edge of the old rundown rooftop overlooking the now police-flooded pier.

His eyes squinted gently seeing Hyungwon escape with Zico alongside another fellow soldier of his. Most of Zico’s men didn’t make it…piles and boxes of drugs floated on the ocean side. Zico’s drug transit had become an utter failure on their part but became a complete success for Wonho and the others.

Then why did it feel like Wonho had lost? Why did it feel like he was holding onto the bad end of the stick?

Maybe it was the new revelation of Hyungwon’s predicament. The fact that the man he was insanely obsessed over was putting himself in danger for another. That he wasn’t letting him help…

Maybe that after his conversation with Hyungwon, he realized there was some truth to Minhyuk’s words.

Hyungwon knew where I.M was, could it be possible he knew about Jimin? Could it be possible that he was lying to him?

No.

Hyungwon had said he knew nothing about it. He said he could trust him. He should.

But his head pounded with that slight ounce of doubt that wanted to consume him.

There was just no reason Hyungwon would lie to him. There just wasn’t…

“Hey, Wonho hyung,” Jooheon’s voice grabs his attention.

Turning around, he sees the stares of expecting eyes on him. Everyone was waiting for his orders. Sure, Wonho was no leader to them, but this was a mission he called them for.

His mission. His rules. His lead.

“What are we going to do about Zico’s drugs and the revelation of his part with the rebellious groups. We didn’t take them out now so you can be damn right about us regretting this later on when things get messier,” Gunhee states, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Suga, you have the photos right?” Wonho turns to the mint-haired boy as he thinks.

“Yeah.”

“You’re data retriever has all the same information we have. Take those photos to him to write a report. You can help him with the details you saw here. Send the report to G-Dragon, he’ll want to know about this.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be Hyungwon’s job?” Gunhee asks.

“Hyungwon is going to be busy,” Wonho responds with a sigh.

“Wait, is Hyung staying to spy on Zico?” Jooheon asks with wide eyes.

“Seriously, what the hell is Hyungwon thinking?!” Gunhee growls. He’s never been close with the member, and a part of him feels like he doesn’t have a right to getting angry with the guy.

Their small exchange of conversations was brief and nothing but business. Although his boyfriend found himself easily able to talk and be friendly with the member, Gunhee could never really find the right angle to approach him.

Compared to Gunhee’s own awkward and serious character, Jooheon was naturally friendly and easier to talk to.

Hyungwon was all business and no play. He and Gunhee were too alike in that way and just maybe, this was the very reason why Hyungwon could easily converse with the gun-maker.

The saying of opposites attract could possibly be very true in their case. The two needing some form of positivity, some form of playfulness and friendly feels.

Just like Jooheon was the other half Gunhee needed in his life, could it be possible that Wonho was Hyungwon’s other half?

It always confused him to think of Wonho and Hyungwon together. They just never fit.

Wonho was playful in his own sick way…he was ruthless and cruel.

But maybe Hyungwon was attracted to that kind of stuff…

Maybe Gunhee and Hyungwon weren’t that alike after all…

To Gunhee, Wonho was a complete asshole. He never liked him for being one of the sole reasons for Jooheon’s rebellious nature.

Knowing Jooheon ever since they were kids, the loveable boy had always been kind, sweet, and endearing.

He was never the violent type. Or the type to think playing with guns was fun.

It was only a couple of months before the two childhood friends joined the organization that Jooheon began acting like the way he’s known for today.

The memory is still vivid to Gunhee to this day and he could only imagine it being that much clearer for Jooheon.

The day they saw their lives being ripped apart…

Their families ripped from them in a massacre no one could’ve expected.

It was only after the incident when he met Minhyuk. Both Gunhee and Jooheon still weren’t a part of the organization and were living in the streets. Minhyuk shared his home at the time with them. It was soon after that Jooheon changed.

Somehow he got himself a hold of a gun and with that simple pistol, it got him through walls of men.

It was possible that his hatred and revenge-driven mind had turned him numb to any sensation of remorse or even disgust at what he was turning into.

He had gotten the taste of blood and gunpowder. And lots of it.

Gunhee’s Jooheon never really was the same after. He had been scared his childhood friend…the love of his life would never come back.

But luckily he did.

Minhyuk brought the two broken souls to Shownu and it was there that little by little their tears and bruises began to heal.

They finally had some purpose.

Until Wonho came along…

God knows where Shownu found him and it was an even more unexpected surprise that Minhyuk had known him, but his presence only made Jooheon’s violent nature stay and worsen.

His thirst for more rage and violent tendencies offered him the idea of creating his own weapons of destruction. Jooheon and Wonho had become the best of friends overnight at the realization of how similar their infatuation with violence was.

Gunhee didn’t want to think of Jooheon as anything like Wonho. He just couldn’t be.

When Wonho had asked Jooheon for help to get Hyungwon back, Gunhee invited himself along for Jooheon’s sake. He was scared to leave the two alone. He had always thought Wonho was a bad influence and it would only lead him into more trouble.

Wonho had even supported the idea of Jooheon cheating on Gunhee with I.M and it was only more reason for Gunhee to distrust the maniac with Jooheon’s life.

He only caused and brought trouble for the two of them.

Countless times he had asked Shownu and Kihyun to get rid of him, and although Kihyun would support him, Shownu wouldn’t. He trusted the deranged man.

Why?

He didn’t know.

“Gunhee?” Jooheon’s concerned tone at the use of his name grabbed his attention and it was then when he realized that everyone was taking off.

“What?”

“Wonho hyung said to move back to base to talk to Shownu and Kihyun about what happened here. We should get going, I told Wonho I was going to gear him up with some new weapons I have for him.”

“Oh right,” Gunhee tried to shake off his previous thoughts, but couldn’t help and feel the pang of misery in his chest at the words coming from his boyfriend.

More weapons.

That’s always the one thing in Jooheon’s mind. That and now a certain new member…

“Is something wrong?” Jooheon asks at Gunhee’s newfound silence as they start to walk alongside each other.

“No,” he lies.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Gunhee shoots him a small smile.

Silence falls between them as they walk through corridors of alleyways and the dirty streets of the city. They could barely see the figures of Wonho and Suga in front of them, and it's Jooheon once again that breaks the silence yet again.

“Hyung,” he begins.

“What is it?”

“I know you don’t like Wonho hyung, but I’m glad you came with me to help him…so thank you.”

This was unexpected…

“Thank you?”

“Yeah, I know you came for me, but…you should understand that no matter how you feel or think about him, he cares for Hyungwon hyung and that’s why this was important to him. He’s my friend and I needed to be there for him too.”

“I understand,” a small grin appears on Gunhee’s lips at the statement.

Of course he understood him. He knew the kind side of Jooheon would always be there for the people he cared about. He knew that no matter how much Jooheon had changed from when they were younger; he was still good at heart.

“But do you think Wonho would do the same?” He suddenly adds. His words escaping without much thought to them as well.

“What?”

“Would Wonho risk his life to help you? Would he risk his own life to protect and save the person you love? Is Wonho even capable of _not_ being selfish for his own desires?”

“Hyung,” Jooheon’s voice tasted the bitterness in the word.

How could Gunhee think that Wonho wouldn’t share the same risk as he did? Wonho was his friend no matter what anyone said. He knew he could trust him. He knew that if there was anyone he could trust with his life other than Gunhee was Wonho.

Jooheon just couldn’t come to understand why everyone thought so badly of him. Why no one could give him a chance?

“I’m sorry Jooheon, but you see the way Wonho is. You saw the way he even killed a friend of Hyungwon just to “protect” him! I can’t trust someone deranged like him, I can’t trust someone who would drop everyone dead, hell even drop friends like that!”

Both Jooheon and Gunhee had been witnesses to Wonho’s actions that day. He had seen in full sight the way Hyungwon has shouted for Wonho to stop, only to see him kill his old friend.

Someone with no control…

Someone with nothing but anger, hate, jealousy, obsession…

 _Wonho couldn’t be trusted for anything_ , Gunhee thought.

“Hyung did that to protect Hyungwon! He was in danger!” Jooheon shouted in defense stopping in his tracks as they stood behind a dumpster in an old alleyway.

“Hyungwon was telling him to stop, couldn’t he have stopped before he killed the guy?”

“Wonho was just scared of losing him, he was…he was scared he’d lose him.”

“He was scared?” Gunhee scoffed at the incredulous idea that could go through Jooheon’s mind.

How could he possibly defend such a monster?

“Hyung if it were you in danger, I probably would’ve done the same!”

“No, you wouldn’t. You’re not crazy like him.”

“Crazy?” Jooheon’s eyes turned wide with shock at his boyfriend’s words. To think that he thought so badly of Wonho hurt him.

He’d never before felt so strongly connected to someone since the incident. It was Wonho that he shared his pains, his laughs, and even the tender moments he could still harbor inside with.

And Gunhee was calling him crazy…

“I must be crazy too right?” A bitter smile formed on his lips.

“No, you’re nothing like him,” Gunhee quickly replied, but Jooheon could hear the plea in his voice.

It was as if Gunhee was trying to convince himself that he really wasn’t anything like Wonho.

“Jooheon, Wonho is just a bad influence. You don’t need him in your life. _We_ don’t need him in our lives. He’s the one who got you drunk that night and made you go on with I.M, he’s the one who gave you the idea of creating weapons, he’s the one asking you to do these kinds of things. You’re not like that at all.”

“I.M? Creating weapons? These kinds of things? Those decisions were never his. I made them. I wanted to do all those things.”

“No, you don’t. That’s not like you.”

“Arggh! Stop trying to make yourself believe that you know me! People change, Gunhee. I changed. I’m not the same person you met long ago!”

Gunhee could feel the tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them escape. He was afraid Jooheon would see them and see just how much _change_ was really hurting him.

He didn’t want things to change.

He hated change.

“You know what I have to go,” Jooheon turned around and began to walk off into the street.

“Where are you going?” Gunhee called out.

“I’m going to find I.M myself,” Jooheon shouted back without turning around. His face looking straight ahead.

“What?” He could feel the aching in his chest at the thought of how much involved Jooheon was placing himself in.

“I’m going to show you how crazy I am too. Just like Wonho hyung, I’d do anything to protect the one I love.”

“The one you love?”

Briefly stopping in place, Jooheon turns around and looks straight at Gunhee with something in his eye. Something that seemed almost like… guilt.

Like a confession that Gunhee knew was coming at some point but didn’t want to admit.

Jooheon opened his mouth to say something but the words never came out. Instead they quickly shut close and without a second glance back at Gunhee, Jooheon was gone.

It was then when the tears fell.

He truly had lost his Jooheon then and there.

“I’m sorry to tell you this,” a light voice behind him sounded. A voice Gunhee recognized instantly, since it came from the one man that he knew he could trust with his life.

A man that he’d come to truly search for comfort in the days where Jooheon seemed to only stay quiet with thoughts he knew were being filled with nothing but I.M.

“Tell me what?” Gunhee replied but didn’t look back at the visitor behind him. His eyes were still glued to the spot where Jooheon had once stood.

“I told you Wonho was going to take Jooheon away from you. He can really make someone go crazy,” the light voice continued.

“You’re right. You were always right,” Gunhee voices out.

Turning around to see the man in his all white attire.

Holding out a hand for Gunhee to take, Gunhee takes a hold of it.

“Can you just take me somewhere that isn’t here, Minhyuk?”

“Of course,” Minhyuk replies with a smile hanging on the edge of his lips.

 

 


End file.
